A orillas del Mar
by Luzwhitlock
Summary: Jasper Whitlock pensaba que Bella era una cazafortunas dispuesta a atrapar a su hermano y casarse con él... Pero Alice conocía bien a su hermana y estaba decidida a defender su causa, incluso aunque eso supusiera una visita a la fortaleza de los Whitlock en la isla de Karthos. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en fanfiction y les traigo una adaptación de una novela que me gusta mucho.

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lamentablemente o sino hace rato hubiera secuestrado a Jazz jaja, espero les guste y dejen comentarios (:

Capítulo 1

PERO él me quiere.

-Yo no estaría tan segura replicó Alice Brandon con más brusquedad de lo que pretendía y se arrepintió al instante al ver la expresión dolida de su hermana . Bella, querida continuó con más suavidad , apenas os conocéis. Fue una aventura de vacaciones... nada más, es algo que siempre sucede.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba diciendo: una frase trillada después de otra. No se sorprendió al ver que Bella movía la cabeza.

No fue así. Tan pronto como conocí a Edward, comprendí que nunca habría otro hombre para mí. Y a él le sucedió lo mismo conmigo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no llegó en ese avión? - quiso saber Alice, que en su interior estaba preocupada . O en cualquiera de los otros aviones que llegaron el día de hoy.

No lo sé. Ha debido de suceder algo que se lo ha impedido, o que lo ha retrasado.

Alice podía hacer una cínica conjetura acerca de lo que podría ser ese algo. Edward Whitlock tal vez había recordado, justo a tiempo, que ya tenía una prometida... o incluso una esposa.

«Eso es lo que sucede por dejar a una impresionable jovencita de dieciocho años que pase la Semana Santa en Grecia», pensó furiosa. Cuando le hicieron la invitación, le pareció algo muy normal. Jessica Stanley, la mejor amiga de Bella, se disponía a ir a Atenas a visitar a su tía, que estaba casada con un hombre de negocios griego. Las dos chicas habían estudiado mucho para sus exámenes y se merecían un descanso.

¿Cómo podía adivinar Alice que la tía de Jessica era una idiota irresponsable, que había permitido que su sobrina y su amiga entablaran conversación con unos atractivos camareros griegos? «Si sólo hubiera sido una conversación intrascendente...», pensó la chica, apesadumbrada. O si Bella hubiera tenido la experiencia suficiente para comprender que había caído en manos de un donjuán...

A su vuelta, Bella le había dicho a Alice que, aunque sí estaba dispuesta a presentarse a sus exámenes, eso ya no le importaba, porque se encontraba comprometida y no tardaría en casarse.

Alice había aspirado profundamente para calmarse y luego la había interrogado con discreción. Lo que había averiguado no era nada tranquilizador... Por lo visto, Edward trabajaba en un restaurante famoso y elegante a donde Bella fue a cenar con la familia de su amiga. Edward era el camarero que atendía su mesa. A la noche siguiente, Bella y Jessica se las arreglaron para volver solas al restaurante.

-Edward no es simplemente un camarero.

-Por supuesto que no... Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, para desesperación de Alice . El restaurante es propiedad de su familia, que además tiene otros muchos negocios de hoteles e incluso una compañía naviera. Por lo que dice Edward, deben de ser inmensamente ricos. ¿No es increíble?

Claro convino Alice, pero Bella no pudo dejar de captar su tono irónico.

Cuando termine mis exámenes, Edward vendrá para conocerte y te pedirá mi mano sonrió la jovencita con ternura . Es muy anticuado.

Ciertamente, Edward había elegido el camino adecuado para llegar al corazón de Bella, pensó Alice, furiosa. Su hermana también era anticuada, una joven tímida y dulce que antes de su viaje a Atenas sólo pensaba en sus estudios en la universidad. Su primer amor debería haber sido una experiencia delicada, y no un tórrido amor bajo el sol griego y con un seductor profesional. Le dolía pensar en. Lo que sufriría su hermana.

Pero, con gran sorpresa de su parte, las cartas con sellos griegos, empezaron a llegar con regularidad. Alice pensó que quizá Edward conocía la existencia del tío de Jessica y suponía que la familia de Bella también tenía dinero. «Qué equivocado está», pensó al recorrer con la mirada su reducido apartamento. Cuando se enterara de que el único familiar que le quedaba a Bella era su hermana mayor, que trabajaba en una agencia de secretarias para ganarse la vida, el supuesto compromiso pasaría a formar parte del pasado.

Alice jamás había estado en Grecia, pero tenía la idea de que allí se concertaban matrimonios de conveniencia, dependiendo de la dote de la novia. Bella no contaba con recursos económicos que hablaran en su favor ante la familia de un joven camarero resuelto a triunfar.

Durante un tiempo, a Alice le pareció que Bella también dudaba de su relación. La veía silenciosa y preocupada, pasando mucho tiempo en su habitación. Además, había perdido peso y estaba muy ojerosa. Pero después llegó otra carta y Bella, feliz de nuevo, le comentó que Edward viajaría a Londres a finales de junio.

Pero su avión había aterrizado y él no se encontraba a bordo. Bella había vuelto al apartamento casi enloquecida de preocupación. Y ahora Alice tendría que hacerla entrar en razón.

Te habría avisado si se hubiera retrasado declaró para luego añadir con cuidado : Querida, creo que tendremos que aceptar que simplemente ha cambiado de opinión...

No ha podido hacer eso en las mejillas de la jovencita aparecieron dos manchas de color . Vamos a casarnos. El... tiene que venir. Oh, Alice, tiene que hacerlo.

Alice la miró horrorizada cuando de repente lo vio todo claro. No tenía que preguntar por qué; lo veía en los llorosos ojos de Bella, en su boca temblorosa, en la extraña expresión de dignidad y vergüenza que apareció en su rostro cuando la miró a la cara.

Oh, no, Bella exclamó . Por todos los cielos... no puede ser cierto.

Sí lo es. Voy a tener un bebé de Edward. Pero todo está bien, porque él me quiere y vamos a casarnos tan pronto como sea posible.

¿Le dijiste que estabas embarazada? inquirió Alice, y sonrió apesadumbrada . Y todavía te preguntas por qué no ha llegado en ese avión.

No digas eso exclamó Bella . Tú no lo conoces; es un hombre decente y honesto.

Tan decente y honesto que sedujo a una jovencita en su primer viaje al extranjero replicó Alice con amargura . Oh, Bella, eres una tonta suspiró . Bien, ahora tendremos que decidir lo que debemos hacerlo, lo que sea mejor para ti.

Sé lo que me vas a decir Bella palideció de repente . Ni lo pienses; Ally. Voy a tener a mi bebé.

Querida, no lo has pensado bien. Debes comenzar tus cursos en la universidad... tienes toda tu vida por delante. No te imaginas lo que sería tratar de salir adelante con un bebé...

Pero eso no es lo que he elegido. Voy a casarme con Edward. Reconozco que no es la vida que había planeado, pero' es la clase de vida que quiero... la única, ahora y siempre.

Bella... no puedes saberlo.

Mamá lo supo cuando conoció a papá y era más joven que yo replicó Bella, decidida . Y no me vas a negar que no fueron felices.

«No», pensó Alice, no podía decir eso. Sus padres se habían querido profundamente y fueron muy felices hasta que un accidente de coche puso un fin prematuro a ese amor, dejándola a ella con la inmensa responsabilidad de cuidar a una sensible adolescente. «Y yo no he cumplido con esa responsabilidad», se reprendió. Necesitaba la sabiduría de su madre, para que le dijera cómo podía apoyar a Bella en esa crisis.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer. De pronto se sintió como si tuviera cien años.

Se sintió todavía peor cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. Había pasado una velada terrible. Bella había conseguido comunicarse por teléfono con el restaurante de Atenas, sólo para que le dijeran de una manera cortés, pero impersonal, qué Edward ya no trabajaba allí y que desconocían su paradero.

«Apuesto que no lo saben», pensó Alice furiosa. «Deben de recibir cientos de llamadas semejantes», añadió en silencio.

Durante toda la noche había tenido que escuchar los desolados sollozos de Bella a través del tabique que separaba sus dormitorios. Había tratado de acompañarla, pero la puerta de la habitación de Bella estaba cerrada con llave. Además, ¿qué podía decir o hacer... cuando ella misma nunca se había enamorado? Era la persona menos, indicada para ofrecerle consuelo, o siquiera un simple consejo.

Sorprendida, vio que Bells ya se había levantado y estaba preparando el desayuno en la diminuta cocina. Se encontraba muy pálida y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero su rostro tenía una expresión decidida.

Voy a ir a buscarlo, Ally declaró.

¡No puedes recorrer todos los restaurantes y tabernas de Atenas! ¡Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar! desalentada, la chica tomó la taza de café que le tendía Bella.

No de Atenas negó Bella . Edward es de una isla llamada Karthos, en el mar Jónico, al sur de Cork. Iré allí. Su familia debe saber dónde está.

Bella murmuró Alice titubeante, después ce beber un sorbo de café , ¿no has pensado que tal vez Edward no quiere que lo encuentres?

Eso no es cierto respondió la joven, serena . Si así fuera yo lo sabría aquí se llevó una mano al corazón.

Ese simple gesto y la confianza que implicaba hicieron que Alice sintiera un nudo en la garganta. «Él no es digno de esa confianza», pensó furiosa. Había miles de argumentos que tendría que usar para impedir que Bella emprendiera esa inútil búsqueda, pero, en ese momento no podía pensar en ninguno.

Entonces, iré contigo declaró.

Ally, ¿lo dices en serio? el rostro de Bella se transfiguró . Pero... ¿y la agencia? ¿Crees que la señora Strathmore te autorizará a tomarte unos días libres?

Tengo vacaciones acumuladas Alice le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora . Y la señora Strathmore no me despedirá, pues confía en mí para que me enfrente con los clientes más difíciles con quienes las demás secretarias no quieren trabajar. De camino a la agencia iré a verla y le explicaré que necesito unos días libres trató de que su voz sonara decidida y alentadora, pero en el fondo de su corazón no se sentía así.

. «¿Qué haremos si no lo encontramos? ¿O lo que es peor, si lo encontramos y no quiere saber nada de Bella?, se preguntó desalentada. Luego se dijo que ya cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él.

Lo encontraremos Bella parecía haberle leído el pensamiento. Su voz y su rostro expresaban tranquilidad . Es el destino, los griegos siempre han creído en el destino.

«Y en las Furias pensó Alice, sombría. Aquellos seres perseguían inexorables a los desgraciados y descargaban sobre ellos su venganza. Se dijo que ella sería una furia moderna y encontraría a Edward Whitlock, por muy bien que hubiera borrado su rastro.

No existe el destino declaró y disimuladamente cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

El hotel Dionysius era pequeño, limpio y sencillo. Alice se sentó frente a una mesa en una esquina de la terraza del restaurante, con un vaso de zumo de naranja frente a ella. Estaba protegida del sol del mediodía por un techo de palma cubierto de enredaderas. Más allá de la diminuta terraza del jardín se encontraba la plaza principal de la población de Karthos.

La isla era sólo un punto remoto en el mar Jónico, pero estaba rebosante de turistas. Hasta ese momento, Alice había oído hablar francés, alemán e inglés. Bella y ella habían tenido suerte al encontrar la única habitación disponible de todo el hotel.

Había dejado a su hermana en la habitación de paredes encaladas del primer piso. La joven empezaba a sentir los efectos del embarazo y se había mareado en el vuelo a Zakynthos, y luego, en el largo viaje en el transbordador. Hacía mucho calor en Karthos, por lo cual había aceptado sin protestar la sugerencia de Alice de que descansara mientras ella hacía las primeras indagaciones.

Alice se había sentido tentada de cancelar esa empresa quimérica después de llamar por teléfono al tío griego de Jessica Stanley. Le había explicado sin entrar en detalles, que necesitaba encontrar a un joven camarero del restaurante Clio y le había preguntado si podría ayudarla.

A juzgar por su exclamación irónica, el hombre no había necesitado más explicaciones.

¿Sabe cómo se llama ese hombre, _thespinis?_

Sí, Edward Whitlock. .

¿Whitlock? después de contener el aliento, había respondido : Siento no poder ayudarla, pero le aconsejo, _thespinis, _que no siga adelante con sus indagaciones hubo una pausa y prosiguió : Créame, será lo mejor.

Después, cortó la comunicación, dejando a Alice con miles de preguntas sin respuesta.

Inquieta, comprendió que se había tratado de una advertencia. Sólo esperaba que Edward no fuera un delincuente, un miembro de la mafia griega, si acaso existía. Tal vez no estaba en Karthos, sino en alguna cárcel. Pero, ¿cómo podía revelarle a Bella sus sospechas y destrozar su optimismo? Tal vez tendría que averiguarlo por sí misma, concluyó resignada. Suspiró y terminó su zumo de naranja. Se preguntó por dónde podría iniciar sus pesquisas.

¿Le ha gustado?

Kostas, el corpulento propietario del hotel, se acercó a su mesa Lucía un gran bigote negro, tenía una risa estridente y fumaba sin cesar. Su cordial bienvenida no era fingida, y para alivio de Alice, hablaba bastante bien el inglés.

Sí, el zumo estaba delicioso, gracias asintió la chica . Era justo lo que necesitaba.

No es bueno viajar con este calor ya se disponía a alejarse cuando ella lo detuvo.

Kostas, ¿conoce a una familia de apellido Whitlock... que tiene un hijo llamado Edward? inquirió la joven y la expresión amable del hombre se evaporó para ser sustituida por de sorpresa, casi de aprensión.

¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Oh, nuestras familias... se conocieron hace tiempo comentó ella con tono ligero . Creo que viven aquí y me gustaría verlos de nuevo, eso es todo.

¿Whitlock? respondió él después de un momento de silencio . No conozco ese apellido. Creo que ha venido al lugar equivocado, _thespinis._

Yo no lo creo así lo miró inquisitiva . ¿Está seguro de que no ha oído hablar de ellos?

Sí hizo una pausa . Usted está de vacaciones, _thespinis, _debería descansar. Vaya a la playa... disfrute del sol... y del vino. Conviva con los turistas... y no pierda el tiempo buscando a esas personas.

Si eso no era una advertencia indirecta, jamás había oído ninguna, pensó Alice al verlo alejarse entre las mesas que empezaban a llenarse de clientes, pues era la hora de la comida. Se trataba del mismo mensaje que había recibido en Atenas: «manténgase alejada del clan Whitlock».

Todos los conocen, pero no quieren hablar de ellos», se dijo inquieta. No obstante, por el bien de Bella, de alguna manera debía romper ese muro de silencio. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la escalera exterior, la cual ofrecía un segundo acceso a las habitaciones.

En la recepción vio unos carteles anunciando el alquiler de coches y motos. Decidió alquilar una moto y realizar un primer recorrido por la isla. La información de los folletos turísticos decía que casi todas las

playas más bellas estaban lejos de la población, así que pensó que sería agradable encontrar una cala desierta y descansar un rato antes de dedicarse al verdadero motivo de su viaje.

Los viajes terminan cuando los amantes se reúnen», pensó deseando que eso fuera cierto.

Todavía estaba subiendo por la escalera exterior cuando oyó que una voz la llamaba con tono urgente. Miró hacia abajo y vio a uno de los camareros del hotel, que había estado atendiendo a la mesa contigua a la suya mientras ella hablaba con Kostas. Le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

¿Quiere ver a Edward Whitlock?

Sí respondió la chica, excitada . ¿Usted lo conoce?

Desde que éramos niños se llevó, una mano al pecho con un gesto teatral . Yo también soy de Karthos.

Entonces, ¿puede decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo?

El joven se encogió de hombros y lanzó una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro.

Como usted comprenderá, eso no es fácil para mí...

Alice lo comprendía muy bien. Sacó un billete de mil dracmas de la cartera y se lo entregó.

Está en su casa... la villa Apollo murmuró el chico.

¿Está cerca de aquí?

No señaló a las colinas del interior de la isla . Está muy lejos.

¿Hay algún autobús?

No, no hay nada allí... sólo la villa. Puede ir en coche, o en moto le entregó una tarjeta . Mi primo las alquila... a un buen precio.

Y sin duda tú te llevarás una comisión», pensó la chica. Pero le dio las gracias y siguió subiendo por la escalera.

_ Thespinis _ murmuró el joven de nuevo y Alice se detuvo . Pase lo que pase, ¿no le contará a mi jefe lo que le he dicho, verdad?

Ni una palabra le aseguró ella, y se despidió.

Bella seguía dormida. Alice le escribió una nota para informarle que se iba a dar un paseo. Se quitó el sencillo vestido que había usado para el viaje y se puso un pantalón corto blanco y una blusa sin mangas, con su inicial bordada en _rojo y oro _en el lado izquierdo. Se recogió su hermoso cabello negro y se calzó unas sandalias.

No le resultó difícil encontrar el local de alquiler de motos. Andonis, el propietario, vestía una camiseta sucia y lucía una barba de tres días; era tal la expresión que Alice vio en sus _ojos, _que deseó haberse puesto una ropa menos llamativa.

Alquiló una moto, a pesar de que el precio era más alto de lo que había esperado. Cuando le preguntó si tenían cascos de seguridad, el hombre la miró como si estuviera loca.

Las carreteras de Karthos son buenas declaró con tono categórico.

Sin embargo, la joven fue más afortunada cuando le preguntó si tenía un mapa de la isla;

¿Quiere ver a Whitlock? lanzó un silbido y le dirigió otra mirada lasciva . Igual que tantas otras mujeres. Es un hombre afortunado.

«Pues bien, su suerte está a punto de cambiar», pensó Alice, furiosa. El comentario de Andonis y la correspondiente sonrisa habían confirmado sus peores temores. El honesto y decente amante de Bella no era nada más que un consumado donjuán, se dijo disgustada mientras el hombre trazaba una cruz en el mapa.

La villa Apollo le informó y le dirigió otra mirada de franca admiración .Tenía que habérmelo dicho antes. Le habría hecho un precio especial a una de las mujeres de Whitlock.

«Por lo visto llegan en convoy», pensó la chica con disgusto y le dirigió a Andonis una fría mirada cuando vio que se disponía a ayudarla a subir a la moto.

Está muy equivocado, _Kyrie. _No soy... lo que usted cree.

Tal vez ahora no, pero, ¿quién sabe? sonrió descarado.

Yo sí lo sé replicó la joven bruscamente y se alejó.

Por lo visto eso era lo que todos habían tratado de advertirle, se dijo Alice mientras salía de la población y se dirigía hacia la carretera que Andonis le había indicado.

«La mujer de Whitlock», pensó desdeñosa. «Pero lo haré pagar por eso, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, se juró».

Entonces recordó las palabras del camarero y pensó que se trataba de un comentario extraño, algo parecido a otra advertencia. De repente, a pesar del calor, sintió frío.


	2. Conociendo a Whitlock

Hola acá estoy devuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia que es una de mis preferidas quería hacerla en torno a Alice y Jasper porque son mis personajes preferidos de toda la saga! todavía no hay reviews pero espero, pronto los haya así se cuanta aceptación tiene la historia. Con respecto al capi anterior he hecho algunos cambios pero solo para el bien de la historia no me explayo más los dejo que lean. Esto es una adaptación y los personajes que utilizo son de Stephenie Meyer.

Capítulo 2

ALICE detuvo la moto en el arcén de la carretera y se enjugó el sudor de la frente. Más adelante se acababa la carretera y todavía no había señal alguna de la villa Apollo. Se preguntó si la habría engañado deliberadamente Andonis.

Se irguió con una mueca. Lo que sí sabía era que le había dado la peor moto. La dirección iba mal, los frenos eran casi inexistentes y si tuviera que frenar de pronto... Aunque no lo creía probable. Hasta el momento no se había cruzado con ningún ser viviente, a excepción de un burro, un par de cabras y un perro atado con una cadena, que había ladrado al verla.

La empinada carretera estaba bordeada de olivos, algunos de ellos muy viejos, aunque aún daban fruto. Las redes extendidas en el suelo debajo de cada uno para recoger las aceitunas daban testimonio de ello.

La chica miró hacia atrás, como si quisiera recordarse que sí existía la civilización. Abajo, a lo lejos, vislumbró entre las ramas de los olivos los tejados multicolores y las paredes blanqueadas de la población de Karthos, así como la cúpula de color azul intenso de la iglesia. Más allá se veía el mar, con tonalidades azul, jade y amatista.

«Podría estar en una playa ahora mismo, en vez de viajar en esta trampa de dos ruedas por la ladera de una montaña», pensó añorante. Se imaginó sumergiéndose en el agua fresca y salada del mar.

Una curva más y me vuelvo», se dijo. Se concentró en guiar la moto y estuvo a punto de pasar frente a la villa Apollo sin verla. Frenó y contempló las letras grabadas en los dos pilares de piedra que flanqueaban la entrada. Debajo podía verse el emblema del sol, el símbolo del dios Apolo que, según la leyenda, cada día recorría el cielo en refulgente cuádriga.

Bajó con cuidado y dejó la moto a un lado del camino. Al otro lado de la verja había más olivos que daban sombra a un sendero.

«Bien, veamos a ese irresistible Adonis que causa tal caos en las vidas de los demás», se dijo levantando la barbilla. Con las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a caminar por el sendero con actitud confiada que disimulaba su inquietud interior. El hecho de saber que la razón estaba de su parte no calmaba sus nervios. Y cuando el hombre apareció frente a ella, apenas logró ahogar un grito de terror.

Una sola mirada le dijo que no era el hombre que buscaba. Ese tipo era corpulento y llevaba un transmisor de radio en la mano; Alice tragó saliva al ver la pistola que portaba. Su expresión era hostil, y su actitud agresiva se hizo evidente cuando le preguntó algo en griego.

. No entiendo replicó Alice y se mantuvo firme . Mi apellido es Brandon y he venido desde Inglaterra para ver al señor Whitlock..

«Es un agente de seguridad y está armado. ¿En qué lío me he metido?», se preguntó Alice. El hombre la miró por un momento; luego dijo algo por el transmisor, escuchó la respuesta y le indicó a la joven que lo siguiera.

El sendero giraba hacia la derecha. La chica notó que los olivos cedían paso a un campo de césped salpicado de arriates floridos. Más allá estaba la casa, amplia e irregular, con sus paredes blancas deslumbrantes a la luz del sol. Estaba rodeada por una terraza con columnas cubiertas de buganvillas rojas.

Alice caminó más despacio y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué hacía un camarero de un restaurante de Atenas en un ambiente tan lujoso?, se preguntó. A menos que Edward Whitlock fuera un empleado y ese hombre la llevara a la entrada de servicio:

El tipo miró impaciente hacia atrás y ella avanzó reacia. Más adelante percibió el brilló azul turquesa de una piscina. El borde era de mosaico de intrincado dibujo y había varias tumbonas y sillas bajo elegantes sombrillas. Encima de una mesa había una bandeja con bebidas y en el borde de la piscina un transmisor idéntico al que llevaba el agente de seguridad. Pero el lugar parecía desierto.

Mientras miraba sorprendida a su alrededor. La cabeza rubia de un hombre apareció en la superficie del agua. Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al verlo salir de la piscina con movimientos ágiles y quedarse de pie por un momento para sacudirse el agua de su cabello rubio casi dorado y ondulado. Era muy alto; de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, con un cuerpo bronceado, esbelto pero musculoso, muy bien proporcionado.

Además era bien parecido, según reconoció aturdida la joven; sus rasgos tenían una belleza casi clásica, pero en su boca había una fuerza y una dureza sobresalientes. Era un hombre que imponía.

Como un dios griego», pensó. Había oído esa frase incontables veces, pero nunca había esperado ver que cobrara vida delante de ella. En especial porque, al igual que la mayoría de las antiguas estatuas clásicas de dioses y héroes, estaba completamente desnudo.

Caminando con la ágil gracia de un animal de la selva, se dirigió hacia una de las sillas, tomó una toalla y empezó a secarse con actitud indiferente, sin ninguna prisa, ignorando la presencia de los recién llegados.

Alice sabía que el hecho de exhibirse así delante de ella, una mujer, era un insulto calculado. Pero se dijo que si esperaba que ella se sonrojara o se desmayara, o que saliera corriendo como una atemorizada ninfa de la mitología, se iba a llevar una decepción. Se quedó esperando en silencio, negándose a permitir que aquella deliberada ofensa la afectara.

Al fin, él se ató la toalla a la cintura, tomó de la mesa su elegante reloj de platino, se lo puso en la muñeca y fijó en la chica una mirada fría y desapasionada. Tenía unas pestañas muy largas y en sus ojos claros brillaba un extraño destello.

¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quiere? le preguntó en voz baja y pausada, con un ligero acento.

Alice recordó en ese instante que Bella le había dicho que su inglés era excelente. «Bella», pensó desesperada. No era de sorprender que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él. ¿Pero por qué un hombre de mundo como él había seducido a su inocente hermana? Eso no tenía sentido. A menos que no fuera el hombre que estaba buscando.

¿Bien? insistió él, impaciente . Ha entrado aquí sin ser invitada. ¿Por qué no responde?

La chica habló despacio, para comprobar cuál era su reacción.

He venido a hablar de... la amante de Whitlock.

Él tomó una botella de agua mineral, llenó un vaso y bebió un sorbo. Alice advirtió que el agente de seguridad había desaparecido discretamente.

Creo que se sobrestima, _¿kyria...?_

Brandon le informó ella . Por favor, no finja que ha olvidado el apellido.

Me parece familiar se encogió de hombros con gesto aburrido.

Sus ojos claros la recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza, deteniéndose en los senos, los muslos y las piernas largas y bien torneadas. Ella se dio cuenta con incomodidad de que el sudor había hecho que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

¿Y qué es lo que quiere, _kyria _Brandon? su mirada tropezó con la de ella . ¿O piensa pasar toda la tarde contemplándome en silencio?

Lo siento murmuró. «¿Por qué me disculpo?», se preguntó incrédula y de inmediato se dominó . Usted no es exactamente lo que yo esperaba, kyrios Whitlock.

Tampoco usted, pero eso no importa su tono era indiferente . Dígame lo que quiere y después salga de aquí.

Sus peores presagios se habían confirmado. A él no le interesaba ni Bella ni el bebé. El único atractivo que había tenido su hermana para él fue su inocencia y ahora que la había Perdido, ya no quería saber nada de ella. Bella sólo había sido otra conquista más en su larga lista.

Usted sabe por qué estoy aquí declaró con tono helado . Creo que se impone alguna... reparación.

¿Por qué? ¿Por una agradable aventura como tantas que sus compatriotas esperan disfrutar en Grecia?

El tono de desprecio de su voz la hirió como un latigazo. El hecho de que otras jóvenes se comportaran como idiotas, enloquecidas por el sexo, no le daba ningún derecho a clasificar de la misma manera a Bella, pensó Alice, furiosa y angustiada. ¿No había visto que ella era diferente... que había creído en sus seductoras palabras?

Por desgracia, esa «agradable aventura» tuvo sus consecuencias le recordó, odiándolo al ver que sonreía . ¿O ya se ha olvidado del bebé que nacerá dentro de unos meses?

Mi memoria es excelente declaró él . Tal vez sea más bien una cuestión de credulidad. Un niño que llevase en sus venas la sangre de los Whitlock podría aspirar al dinero de la familia movió la cabeza . No soy un estúpido, kyria Brandon. Estoy dispuesto a someter la paternidad de ese niño a todas las pruebas de que dispone la ciencia médica. Pero, ¿podrá usted luchar conmigo? la deliberada insolencia de su mirada la hirió . No lo creo.

No negó ella bruscamente . Y tampoco soñaría siquiera con hacerlo. Es obvio que sus responsabilidades significan muy poco para usted.

Se equivoca, significan mucho. Por eso no me someteré a la presión de una joven que se ha comportado como una mujer fácil y que ahora desea aprovecharse de su indiscreción su acento se hizo más marcado . Quizás usted no sepa que en griego el nombre de Isabella significa «pureza». Es algo que debería tomar en cuenta... para el futuro.

La chica apretó los puños y señaló con voz temblorosa:

Ha hablado con toda claridad, señor Whitlock. Esperaba que hubiera en usted algún rasgo de decencia, pero es evidente que estaba equivocada. Sin embargo, no volveré a molestarlo. Tal vez el bebé no crezca rodeado de todo este lujo... señaló desdeñosa a su alrededor ... pero será bien recibido y amado, y eso es lo más importante, No he venido en busca de dinero, sino de algo más fundamental. De algo que usted no comprendería hizo una pausa y trató de controlar su voz . Y espero que, a pesar de que el bebé será ilegítimo, crezca ignorando que su padre era un bastardo aspiró profundamente y se estremeció . Me pregunto cuántas vidas más destrozará antes de recibir el castigo que se merece.

¿Usted tiene el descaro de hablar de vidas destrozadas? la miró colérico . ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso...: a hablarme de esa manera?

Es muy sencillo declaró ella . Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, tratando de contener las lágrimas de cólera. De todas las cosas detestables que le había dicho, lo que más la había afectado fue su comentario burlón acerca del nombre de Bella. Él debía de saber que era virgen y deliberadamente la había despojado de su virginidad, recurriendo a la poderosa y carismática sexualidad que poseía en abundancia para minar su resistencia.

«Oh, Dios, yo misma he podido experimentar eso», pensó la joven y la vergüenza se mezcló con la cólera. «Y sólo lo ha visto unos minutos. Si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias... si se hubiera mostrado encantador... o siquiera amable...». Apartó de su mente ese pensamiento. Era evidente que Edward Whitlock se consideraba un moderno Apolo, un dios del sol que podía convertir a cualquier mujer en una víctima con sus dotes de conquistador. Se sentía avergonzada de reconocer siquiera su atractivo.

«Pero, ¿por qué estaba trabajando en ese restaurante?», se preguntó. ¿Lo habría Hecho por una apuesta... o por alguna broma enfermiza? De ser así, ¿por qué había seguido fingiendo cuando Bella volvió a Inglaterra? Le había prometido que iría a buscarla, y había afirmado que se casarían. Todas esas cartas... todas esas mentiras...

«Es algo imperdonable», se dijo cuando arrancó su moto. Quería alejarse de la villa Apollo y de su propietario con la mayor rapidez posible, respirar un poco de aire no contaminado. «Y decidir lo que le voy a decir a Bella», pensó desalentada cuando trató de controlar su temperamental vehículo al dar la primera curva. De repente se encontró con un coche deportivo que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, por el lado equivocado de la carretera. Apenas logró ver el rostro hermoso y bronceado de una joven, transfigurado por una expresión de horror. Alice se desvió desesperada, tratando de evitar la inevitable colisión.

La moto avanzó dando tumbos por las piedras y cuando Alice perdió el control, volcó. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, aturdida y mareada. Oyó que alguien se acercaba corriendo y después la joven se inclinó sobre ella.

_ O Theus _ exclamó asustada . Está herida.

¿Cree que se ha roto algo?

«Creo que estoy hecha pedazos, a juzgar por lo que siento», pensó Alice cuando se puso de pie. Es taba segura de que no se había roto nada, pero vio que tenía un profundo rasguño en una pierna y otro en un brazo. La sangre se mezclaba con la tierra en su des gastada blusa.

No esperaba encontrar a nadie en esta carretera se disculpó la joven, retorciéndose las manos con expresión de angustia.

Me lo imaginaba logró responder Alice.

Necesita que la vea un médico la joven la tomó de un brazo y la guió hacia el coche . Venga conmigo, por favor.

Estoy bien Alice movió la cabeza y de pronto oyó su propia voz como si le llegara de muy lejos. Se dio cuenta de que la carretera, el coche y el rostro ansioso de la joven empezaban a girar y luego se hundió en el vacío.

En alguna parte había estallado una tormenta. Alice sentía la lluvia en su rostro y oía el distante estrépito de los truenos, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba flotando en una nube. Abrió los ojos reacia y vio el rostro desconocido de una mujer de edad madura, que la observaba preocupada. No estaba lloviendo, la mujer sólo le estaba humedeciendo la cara con agua fría. Llevaba un vestido negro y un delantal blanco.

«Me duele todo el cuerpo», pensó y se quedó sobresaltada al mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una amplia habitación, tumbada sobre un lujoso sofá de color amarillo. Y el ruido de la tormenta era la voz de Edward Whitlock, de pie a pocos metros de ella, que discutía furioso con la joven del coche.

«Oh, Dios», pensó alarmada y horrorizada. «Me ha traído de nuevo aquí... a su casa. No puedo soportarlo». Trató de sentarse, pero la mujer que la atendía se lo impidió.

Edward Whitlock se volvió para mirarla y se acercó. Alice notó que en vez de la toalla llevaba en ese momento un pantalón corto de color blanco, casi igual de revelador.

Mi hermana me ha contado lo sucedido dijo él con tono brisco . Debe quedarse donde está hasta que el médico la examine.

No lo haré.

Alice sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando bajó los pies al suelo, pero eso no impidió que se diera cuenta de lo que la rodeaba. Toda una pared de la habitación era de cristal; las puertas corredizas abiertas dejaban entrar la luz del sol y la brisa, que llevaba consigo él aroma de las flores y los frutales del jardín.

El suelo era de mármol de color crema, con vetas azules y doradas; en las paredes se repetía el mismo tono de azul. El único adorno consistía en unas pinturas abstractas modernas, obviamente originales y tal vez muy valiosas.

Era irónico que en lo único que no había mentido Edward Whitlock fuera en lo referente a su riqueza, pensó Alice con amargura al verse rodeada de ese lujo. El sofá donde se hallaba tumbada era idéntico a otro que se encontraba a un lado de una inmensa chimenea de mármol. El efecto general era ligero, espacioso y de alguna manera acogedor, así que pensó que ser propietario no debía de haber tomado parte en la decoración.

Todo esto es innecesario declaró mirándolo furiosa . No quiero nada de usted, señor Whitlock. Creía que se lo había dicho con toda claridad.

Por desgracia; ninguno de los dos tiene elección. No se irá de aquí, _thespinis, _sin que antes la examine un médico.

¿Qué es lo que teme? ¿Qué lo demande? su tono autoritario la irritaba. Trató de sonreírle a la joven, que permanecía de pie con expresión adusta y los brazos cruzados a la defensiva . No lo haré; sólo tengo algunos arañazos.

No puede estar segura de ello. Y en estas circunstancias, no podemos arriesgarnos declaró él en tono áspero. Luego habló en voz baja con la mujer, que de inmediato salió de la habitación y continuó : Rosalie me ha dicho que usted viajaba en una moto. ¿Acaso está loca?

Sólo a ratos aceptó Alice, cansada . Escuche... si me pide un taxi, volveré a mi hotel. Mi hermana se estará preguntando dónde estoy y no quiero causarle una preocupación innecesaria añadió con tono mordaz.

¿De manera que ella está enterada de sus actividades y... las permite? Edward alzó las manos con gesto expresivo . Es increíble.

No susurró Alice . Todo ha sido idea mía y por lo visto no muy acertada.

Por lo menos en algo estamos de acuerdo comentó él con fingida amabilidad.

La mujer del vestido negro volvió entonces con un tazón de agua hirviendo, un frasco de antiséptico y algodón. Alice lo observó todo con expresión recelosa.

Eso no es necesario...

Sí que lo es la contradijo con tono categórico . No estamos en Inglaterra, _kyria _Brandon. Esos arañazos podrían infectarse, requieren una atención inmediata se arrodilló a un lado del sofá y humedeció un pedazo de algodón en la solución antiséptica.

Alice quería apartarse. Está demasiado cerca, pensó con la boca seca al aspirar el aroma fresco y limpio de aquella piel calentada por el sol. Le rozó una rodilla con el hombro desnudo y la joven sintió una punzada que nada tenía que ver con el dolor.

No, por favor... le pidió con voz ronca.

Edward la miró desdeñoso y empezó a limpiarle la tierra y la gravilla de la pierna herida. Alice se mordió el labio tensándose instintivamente bajo su contacto, mientras él la miraba sonriente, con expresión sardónica.

Si sólo es un arañazo, _thespinis, _creo que usted no es muy valiente.

Y yo creo que prefiero esperar al médico murmuró ella entre dientes.

El juramento de Hipócrates no es necesario para saber algo de primeros auxilios apuntó él . Yo tampoco estoy disfrutando con esto, _kyria _Brandon.

Se vio obligada a reconocer que era hábil, pero tenía la tierra pegada a la herida y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas antes de que terminara. De todas formas, el dolor sólo era uno de sus muchos síntomas. Lo cierto era que no quería aceptar esos cuidados íntimos de su parte.

Cuando terminó de limpiarle el brazo, Edward titubeó.

Creo que su blusa está destrozada, de manera que... sujetó con los dedos la tela desgarrada y tiró de ella.

¿Cómo se atreve...? exclamó Alice.

Por un breve instante, él le rozó un seno con los dedos y su contacto la quemó.

No sabía que fuera tan puritana la retó . Las turistas enseñan más en nuestras playas todos los días.

Pero yo no replicó ella con voz ronca.

La mujer mayor se acercó en ese momento, lanzándole a Edward una mirada imperativa para que se hiciera a un lado. Él se encogió de hombros, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, dándole a Alice la espalda mientras la mujer le limpiaba los arañazos que tenía en las costillas.

Rosalie le pidió a su hermana sin volverse , busca una blusa en tu guardarropa para que _kyria Brandon_ la use.

Por supuesto, lo haré con mucho gusto. Puede subir a mi habitación para que elija una. McCarty podrá examinarla allí.

¿Crees que eso será necesario? preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

Por supuesto le aseguró, escandalizada Rosalie Whitlock . Un examen así requiere cierta intimidad.

Entonces quédate a su lado... durante todo el tiempo, ¿me has entendido? dijo él en inglés, de manera que a Alice no le quedara ninguna duda.

¿Qué quiere decir? quiso saber la chica.

Pretendo asegurarme de que no trate de conseguir alguna ventaja de este accidente, _thespinis._

¿Qué cree que voy a hacer, robarle algo?

Alice le apartó la mano a la mujer que trataba de detenerla y lo miró furiosa . ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué descaro!

Pues yo pienso lo mismo de usted, _thespinis. _No permitiré que recurra a ninguno de sus trucos en esta casa.

Alice abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba de él pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre joven y corpulento, con gafas. Se detuvo para contemplar la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

Entiendo que tengo una nueva paciente comentó . Ha sido un accidente en la carretera, ¿verdad? Gracias, Eleni cuando la mujer retrocedió él empezó a examinar a Alice . Ha tenido suerte, _thespinis. _He visto accidentes similares que han requerido injertos de piel, pero a usted no le quedará ninguna cicatriz. Le pondré una inyección para prevenir una infección y quedará como nueva.

Edward Whitlock lo llevó a un lado y en voz baja le dijo algo en griego.

Po, po, po el médico alzó las cejas . Entonces debo examinarla cuanto antes. Eleni puede estar presente, para tranquilidad de la señorita.

Esto es ridículo protestó Alice . Estoy bien.

Estoy seguro de eso sonrió el médico . Creo que usted es una joven muy saludable, pero se encuentra en las primeras etapas de su embarazo. Debemos preocuparnos de eso también.

¿Embarazo? Alice lo miró aturdida . ¿De qué está hablando? Yo no estoy embarazada.

Así que también mentía el tono de Edward era despreciativo . Lo sabía se dirigió a la puerta del salón y la abrió. Su rostro era una máscara de fría cólera... Salga de mi casa, _thespinis, _y no vuelva nunca añadió amenazador . No quiero que jamás vuelva molestar a mi familia, ni a mí. Es decir, si sabe lo que más le conviene. Ahora váyase.


	3. Identidades cruzadas

**Hola hoy estoy contenta así que les traigo nuevo capi desde aquí las cosas se ponen muy interesantes jaja les agradezco a las que me pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas y a las que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar! Espero puedan dejar más comentarios para saber su opinión y el sábado subo nuevo capi :D.**

**Lo aclaro como siempre esto es una Adaptación y los personajes que uso son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer nos leemos mas abajo!**

Capítulo 3

ALICE se le quedó mirando y luego dijo en voz baja:

Creo que usted está loco, _kyrios _Whitlock. ¿O sus actividades de donjuán han alcanzado tales proporciones que ni siquiera es capaz de distinguir a una joven de otra?

¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? estalló él, furioso.

La chica lo miró a los ojos. Eran verdes como esmeraldas y duros como el pedernal. Pero en ellos ardía una pequeña llama... igual que la que ella misma sentía arder en su interior.

Oh, sí me atrevo exclamó colérica . Porque no fue a mía quien usted... sedujo y abandonó hace unos meses en Atenas. Fue a Bella, mi hermana menor un sollozo escapó de su garganta . Y usted ni siquiera puede recordar cómo es ella... ¡Maldito bastardo!

Sus palabras cayeron en un silencio tan profundo que casi era tangible. El médico intervino entonces.

Creo, mi querido Jasper, que aquí hay un malentendido. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a visitar a mi otro paciente cuando se disponía a retirarse, Alice lo sujetó de un brazo.

Un momento, por favor. ¿Usted ha llamado a ese hombre... Jasper?

Sí, _thespinis. _¿Sucede algo malo?

¿Quiere decir... que él no es Edward? la chica tragó saliva.

Edward es el hermano menor de _kyrios _Whitlock, _thespinis _ el médico la miró sorprendido . También ha resultado herido en un accidente hace poco, pero ha sido más serio que el de usted. De hecho, ahora yo debería estar con él. Si quiere ir a la clínica mañana por la mañana, le prescribiré algún medicamento... sólo como medida de precaución, ya me entiende agregó al notar que ella palidecía . El clima cálido de nuestro país fomenta las infecciones.

Cuando salió de la habitación, seguido de Rosalie, Alice se quedó a solas con Jasper Whitlock. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

Usted pensó que yo era Bella murmuró . Y yo que usted era Edward. Desde el principio no nos entendimos.

Eso parece repuso él.

Pero Bella sólo tiene dieciocho años protestó ella . Usted debió de darse cuenta de que yo era mayor.

Creí que le había mentido a Edward acerca de su edad la recorrió con la mirada . Además, vi la inicial en su blusa... una B y supuse que era por Bella

Mi nombre es Alice Brandon le informó la chica en voz baja y fijó la vista en el suelo . Le he dicho algunas cosas muy duras. Lo siento, pero estaba muy alterada por Bella.

Por lo visto es usted muy leal con su familia comentó él . Es una cualidad que comparto.

¿Edward ha sufrido lesiones serias en el accidente? le preguntó ella.

Tiene una pierna fracturada y un buen golpe en la cabeza se encogió de hombros . El tiempo y el reposo curarán las dos cosas.

Bien, pudo haber sido peor la chica hizo una pausa y trató de sonreír , claro, por eso nunca llegó al aeropuerto. Sólo desearía que alguien nos lo hubiera dicho. Bella se sentirá tan aliviada cuando conozca la verdad... esperó un comentario por su parte, pero al ver que no respondía, continuó : Volveré de inmediato al hotel y se lo explicaré.

Creo que no podrá ir así dijo él al fin.

Ella se fijó en el lugar donde posaba su mirada y, ruborizada, trató de unir los bordes desgarrados de su blusa.

No, tal vez no murmuró.

La llevaré a la habitación de mi hermana. Sígame le pidió él con tono brusco.

Alice dio un paso, pero las piernas se le doblaron.

¿Qué sucede ahora? preguntó él con tono impaciente cuando llegó a la puerta, volviéndose para mirarla.

Creo que es la reacción respondió la chica y trató de sonreír . Si pudiera... esperar un momento.

Furioso, él murmuró algo en voz baja y retrocedió. Antes de que Alice pudiera adivinar lo que pretendía, la levantó en brazos, atravesó el salón y entró en un amplio vestíbulo.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo? estalló ella, furiosa. Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, pero era como tratar de derribar un muro de ladrillo. Excepto que ningún muro podía ser tan cálido... tan sensual. Nerviosa, sintió los latidos de su corazón bajo las yemas de sus dedos . Bájame de inmediato le pidió casi sin aliento.

Quédese quieta le ordenó él.

Subió por la escalera de mármol con ella en brazos, sin detenerse. Cuando llegó a la galería del piso superior, empujó una puerta con un hombro y entró. Era una habitación amplia, soleada, con muebles de madera clara y cortinas en tonos pastel. Rosalie no estaba allí y Jasper chasqueó la lengua molesto antes de depositar a Alice sobre la cama, sin la menor suavidad.

Ella lo vio dirigirse al guardarropa que ocupaba toda una pared y abrir una puerta. Descolgó una blusa blanca de seda de corte clásico, y se la arrojó.

Póngasela le ordenó.

Creo que me quedaré como estoy replicó la chica a toda prisa. Resultaba evidente que la blusa era una prenda cara y la idea de tener que luchar para quitarse la desgarrada blusa, con el hombro y el brazo lesionado, no la atraía.

¿Le duele algo? preguntó Jasper Whitlock.

Sí, siento los músculos rígidos reconoció ella.

¿Puede hacer esto? le preguntó él extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante.

Eso creo Alice trató de imitarlo.

Jasper se inclinó y con un movimiento rápido le deslizó la blusa por encima de la cabeza, dejándola desnuda hasta la cintura.

Oh exclamó la chica y tomando la blusa de Rosalie se cubrió los senos desnudos, ruborizada . ¿Cómo... se atreve?

No era cuestión de atreverse repuso con tono casi aburrido . Usted necesitaba ayuda y no había nadie más.

Pero eso no le da derecho a...

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa y respondió con suavidad:

En mi casa, kyria Alice, asumo los derechos que quiero. La esperaré abajo cuando llegó a la puerta, se volvió para mirarla y esbozó una sonrisa burlona . Me alegro de saber que no le quedará ninguna cicatriz. Tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso.

Cuando salió de la habitación dejó a Alice boquiabierta, mirándolo desconcertada. Le llevó algún tiempo recuperar la compostura. Jamás en toda su vida la habían tratado de esa forma. Nunca la habían hecho sentirse tan vulnerable, tan perturbadoramente consciente de su propia femineidad.

Jasper Whitlock no sólo era un hombre poderoso y atractivo, decidió malhumorada. Era peligroso de muchas maneras. Quizás ella le había dicho algunas cosas muy duras, pero él se había vengado con su último comentario, pensó mientras se abrochaba la blusa de Rosalie con dedos temblorosos. A partir de ese momento tendría mucho cuidado en su trato con él.

En el dormitorio había una puerta que daba a un baño. Se acercó al lavabo y cuando se contempló en el espejo, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que tenía la cara sucia de tierra y el cabello enredado. Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

«Pero eso sería una absurda debilidad», se dijo mientras se lavaba la cara y se peinaba a toda prisa. Por un momento, se sintió tentada de dejarse el cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Hacía que su rostro pareciera más atractivo, suave y relajado. Sin embargo, se detuvo de pronto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No estaba allí para relajarse, ni para causar ninguna impresión, sobre todo a alguien como Jasper Whitlock, así que volvió a recogerse el cabello.

Cuando salió a la galería, se detuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Había varias puertas a ambos lados, todas cerradas, y entre ellas unos nichos en la pared que exhibían algunas piezas de cerámica y otros objetos valiosos. Una figurilla en particular le llamó la atención, por lo que se acercó para admirarla. Era una estatua de bronce, de unos sesenta centímetros de altura, de un hombre joven con un rostro hermoso, de orgullosa expresión.

Pensó en su semejanza con el diseño de aquella casa. Se trataba de una pieza muy bella e impresionante. De hecho, toda la villa era magnífica, y tal vez ese fuera el problema, porque parecía más una sala de exposición que un hogar; lujosa pero extrañamente fría, sin calor humano.

Oyó que se abría una puerta y, al volver la cabeza, vio que Rosalie y el médico salían de una de las habitaciones. Se alejaron hacia la escalera. Demasiado absortos en su conversación para percatarse de la presencia de la joven, bajaron y se perdieron de vista.

«Así que esa debe de ser la habitación de Edward», pensó la chica tragando saliva. Edward, a quien nunca había visto. Impulsiva, se dirigió a la puerta y llamó. Hubo una pausa y luego una voz cansada respondió:

_ Peraste._

Alice entró decidida. Edward estaba tumbado en un sofá cerca de un balcón. Era una versión más joven y menos dura de su Hermano. En sus rasgos atractivos se percibía una expresión de dolor. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una pierna escayolada; la palidez de su rostro le daba un aire de vulnerabilidad.

¿Edward? murmuró la chica.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró aturdido.

_ ¿Pya iste? _ preguntó.

Soy Alice... la hermana de Bella sonrió . Hemos llegado a Karthos hoy para buscarte.

Él siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

_ Then sas katalaveno _ respondió y después añadió en inglés : No entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

He venido con Bella le explicó Alice. -Ella ha debido de hablarte de mí.

No la conozco y tampoco conozco a ninguna Bella contestó él y su expresión nerviosa se intensificó.

Por supuesto que sí aseguró ella con tono alentador, aunque se sentía intranquila . La conociste en Atenas durante la Semana Santa y prometiste que irías a verla a Inglaterra. Pero como tuviste ese accidente, nosotras decidimos venir.

¿Qué está diciendo? él alzó la voz . ¿Quién es usted?

Mientras la chica titubeaba sin saber cómo continuar, la puerta se abrió a su espalda y oyó la voz colérica de Jasper.

Esto es intolerable, _thespinis. _Mi hermano necesita tranquilidad. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a entrar aquí? la tomó de un brazo y la sacó de la habitación sin ninguna amabilidad.

Alice se resistió, pero él la guió hacia la escalera.

Lo siento si me he comportado como una entrometida se disculpó . Pero después de todo, he venido aquí para buscar a Edward.

En mi casa, no verá a nadie sin mi autorización.

Y si se la hubiera pedido, ¿me la habría dado? le preguntó ella.

No replicó él bruscamente . Espero que su intervención no le haya causado ningún daño.

No veo por qué unas palabras mías podían afectar a una pierna fracturada respondió Alice, colérica . Sé que está preocupado por él, pero yo debo pensar en mi hermana hizo una pausa . Además, supuse que a Edward le gustaría tener noticias de ella.

¿Y le ha gustado?

Bueno, no humillada, se dio cuenta de que él la guiaba a toda prisa fuera de la casa, sin darle oportunidad de despedirse de Rosalie ni de preguntarle al médico por el estado de Edward . Él parecía... confundido.

Jasper apretó los labios cuando la ayudó a instalarse sin la menor delicadeza en el asiento de un _jeep _que estaba aparcado frente a la entrada. Alice se dio cuenta de que su bolso estaba en el asiento, lo que la privaba de cualquier excusa para volver. Por lo visto, el hombre pensaba en todo.

Ninguna clase de acoso ayudará a Edward a recuperarse declaró Jasper poniendo en marcha el motor.

No era esa mi intención suspiró Alice . Sólo quería saludarlo.

Pues bien, ya lo ha hecho replicó él, desdeñoso : Así que ahora pondremos fin a todo esto:

Pero eso no podía ser él, pensó Alice cuando el vehículo avanzaba por el sendero. Sólo era el principio... De repente se puso rígida al ver la moto a un lado de la carretera.

Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora con ella? gimió.

No hará nada declaró él con tono hosco . Ya la he examinado y no estaba en condiciones de salir a la carretera, ni siquiera antes del accidente. ¿Dónde la ha alquilado? ¿A quién?

A alguien llamado Andonis Alice sacó la tarjeta de su bolso . Me la dieron en el hotel.

Ah, sí, el Dionysius, por supuesto después de ver la tarjeta; Jasper golpeó exasperado el volante con el puño . Debí haberlo adivinado. ¿Cuántas veces se lo habrán advertido a ese hombre? Pero no volverá a hacerlo.

Estoy de acuerdo. A pesar de lo que me cueste, alquilaré un coche.

¿Piensa quedarse en Karthos? la miro con expresión severa.

Por supuesto. Es natural que Bella quiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Edward y que yo desee disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

Lamento decirle que eso no, será posible declaró enfático.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Karthos sólo está reservado a los excéntricos? la chica trató de bromear para disipar el frío repentino que sentía en su interior.

Será mejor que vuelva a su país y se lleve a su hermana.

Querrá decir mientras Edward se recupera murmuró ella con voz ronca . Pero su estado no parece grave y Bella deseará cuidarlo.

Sus servicios no serán necesarios no la miró. Su atención estaba concentrada en la carretera:

No es usted quien debe decidirlo repuso Alice con tono tranquilo . Parece que ha olvidado que Edward y ella están comprometidos y van a casarse.

Yo no he aprobado ese compromiso replicó él bruscamente . Y no lo haré. Es usted quien tiene mala memoria, _thespinis. Quizá _hayamos resuelto el problema de la confusión de identidades, pero créame, no ha cambiado nada más.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Creo haberme expresado con claridad irritado, Jasper tamborileó sobre el volante con los dedos . No acepto que su hermana, o su hijo por nacer tengan derecho alguno a reclamarle algo a mi familia. Una joven que es demasiado generosa con sus favores antes del matrimonio debe aceptar las consecuencias añadió con tono acusador.

¿Mientras que el nombre queda impune? exclamó Alice, colérica . ¡Vaya un modelo de comportamiento!

Edward es muy joven declaró Jasper Whitlock y se encogió de hombros . No permitiré que eche a perder su futuro por un estúpido error.

¿Y qué me dice del futuro de Bella?

Es obvio que su hermana es una joven inteligente. Saldrá adelante.

Pero usted no puede ignorar la situación de esa manera insistió la chica, angustiada . Ellos están enamorados.

La primera de muchas veces para los dos, estoy seguro sonrió con expresión cínica.

«Tal vez para Edward, pero no para la sensata Bella», pensó la chica sintiendo que odiaba a Jasper y a todos los arrogantes hombres de la familia Whitlock. Su hermana había elegido a su pareja y le había entregado su corazón. Un rechazo semejante podría dejarle una cicatriz que no desaparecería en toda su vida.

¿Y la opinión de Edward no cuenta?, preguntó insegura. ,

Él sabe que ha cometido un error declaró Jasper . Yo soy el cabeza de familia y mi hermano hará lo que yo diga.

Es como una sentencia a cadena perpetua replicó Alice con tono mordaz.

Tengo mis propios planes para Edward aseguró él . Y no incluyen a su hermana, _thespinis._

Un matrimonio de conveniencia, sin duda la aterrorizaba ver confirmados sus temores originales.

Sí, un matrimonio basado en cimientos sólidos, con valores reales y una cultura compartida explicó él . Algún día Edward será un hombre rico y no permitiré que lo atrape el primer rostro que se cruce en su camino.

De manera que si Bella fuera rica, la historia sería diferente murmuró ella con amargura.

Yo no he dicho eso. La esposa de Edward debe ser, en primer lugar, una mujer discreta.

Los enamorados no siempre son sensatos replicó la chica . ¿Nunca se ha enamorado, señor Whitlock? ¿O es como esa estatua de bronce que he visto en la villa... con un atractivo superficial, pero sin corazón?

Usted supone demasiadas cosas, _thespinis su _tono era helado , y además, no estamos hablando de mis emociones.

Pero ellos deben verse... hablar del bebé. Usted no puede impedir que se vean para eso insistió Alice, desesperada.

Creo que eso no tendría sentido.

Esa es su opinión, pero tal vez Edward tiene otras ideas replicó tensa . Sé que Bella no piensa así.

No voy a seguir discutiendo. Es inútil que usted y su hermana se queden en Karthos, _thespinis. _Vuelvan a su país.

No hasta que Bella haya visto a Edward le aseguró ella . Usted no tiene derecho a separarlos con esa actitud tan altanera. Ahora comprendo por qué la palabra _tirano _es griega añadió furiosa y vio que más adelante empezaban a aparecer las primeras casas de Karthos.

No vamos a hablar de mis derechos repuso Jasper con frialdad , y tampoco voy a tolerar que me insulte. Edward no desea ver a su hermana. A decir verdad, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, ni su existencia.

No puedo creerlo murmuró la chica con voz temblorosa . Usted tiene miedo de que vuelvan a verse. No quiere perder su influencia sobre Edward... ni dejarlo que viva su propia vida.

Podrían verse una docena de veces y eso no cambiaría las cosas, se lo aseguro Jasper Whitlock frenó bruscamente delante del hotel.

¿Por qué debo creer lo que usted me dice? Alice lo vio bajar del coche y abrirle después la puerta.

Porque ese golpe en la cabeza le ha provocado amnesia, _thespinis la _agarró con fuerza de los hombros y la miró a los _ojos . _¿Ya está satisfecha?

Oh, no angustiada, Alice se llevó una mano a la boca y lo miró con los _ojos _muy abiertos . Eso no puede ser cierto...

¿Cree que yo mentiría acerca de algo tan serio?

No. Oh, Dios, pobre muchacho. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Usted no va a hacer nada declaró él . Yo cuidaré a mi hermano hasta que recobre la salud.

Eso es lo que usted cree Alice se irguió, decidida . No voy a permitir que aleje a Bella de la vida de Edward.

¿Cree que puede darme órdenes, _thespinis? _¿Una mujer imponerle su voluntad a Jasper Whitlock? rió con aspereza . Jamás.

La sujetó con más fuerza y la acercó hacia sí. El grito de dolor que emitió Alice cuando él le rozó el brazo herido se apagó bajo la inflexible presión de sus labios sobre los suyos. Sintió sus senos aplastados contra su pecho. Reconoció con cada fibra de su ser los tensos músculos de aquel cuerpo oprimido contra el suyo... como si en algún rincón secreto de su alma hubiera sabido lo que sentiría al estar en los brazos de Jasper Whitlock. Como si sólo hubiera nacido para ese momento...

Luego, con la misma brusquedad, él la soltó. Respiraba agitadamente y la mirada que le dirigió era tan ardiente e implacable como el sol de Grecia.

No vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino... Alice Brandon... si sabe lo que le conviene.

Subió al _jeep _y se alejó. Alice se quedó mirándola incrédula y se llevó una mano a la boca.

**Madre de Dios Jasper me llega a besar así y me da un infarto ajaja, ya saben ahora porque Edward no viajo a Inglaterra pero no por eso las cosas serán más fácil para las hermanitas Brandon que creen que sucederá en el próximo cap.? Nos vemos dejen Reviews porfisss besos**


	4. Inoportuno

_**Hola cómo están? lo prometido es deuda así que acá les traigo el capítulo que les prometí de esta historia que me gusta tanto! Muchas gracias a las que dejaron comentarios y agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos me pone muy contenta su aceptación espero les siga agradando la historia y se animen a seguir comentando. Nos leemos más abajo, como siempre esto es una Adaptación y los personajes que se ven envueltos en la historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 4**

**ALICE sintió que las piernas se le doblaban cuando atravesó el restaurante para dirigirse hacia la escalera exterior.**

**Jamás la habían besado en público. De hecho, no había recibido muchos besos y el ataque deliberado de Jasper había sido una experiencia estremecedora. En particular porque había sucedido bajo la mirada del personal del hotel y de la mitad de la población de Karthos. La vergüenza y el resentimiento avivaron su cólera. Sentía fijas en ella las miradas de los camareros que preparaban las mesas para la cena y oyó que alguien hablaba de «la mujer de Whitlock», provocando la risa de todos.**

**¿Por qué lo había hecho?, se preguntó furiosa mientras subía por la escalera, evitando la mirada de desaprobación de María, la esposa de Kostas. ¿Tal vez lo había hecho como un gesto de desprecio hacia la hermana de una joven que se había dejado seducir con tanta facilidad? Pues bien, había juzgado mal a Bella**

**Y a ella misma, así que se arrepentiría cuando lo averiguara, se juró indignada. Y si se imaginaba que al huAllyrla la obligaría a huir, también en eso estaba equivocado. Decidió que, mientras tanto, sería mejor que Bella ignorara lo sucedido. De alguna manera lograría que su hermana se reuniera con Edward, pero no quería preocuparla innecesariamente por el momento. Cuando fuera a la clínica a la mañana siguiente, le preguntaría al médico por la amnesia de Edward, el tratamiento al que lo había sometido y su posible duración. Por lo menos así sabría a qué se enfrentaba.**

**El ruido de la ducha cesó cuando Alice entró en la habitación y Bella salió del reducido bañó envuelta en una toallita y pasándose una mano por el cabello húmedo. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a su hermana.**

** Ally... ¿qué te ha sucedido?**

** He hecho algo estúpido, querida. Alquilé una moto y me caí.**

** Pudiste haberte matado exclamó Bella, horrorizada.**

** Pero no ha sido así replicó Alice con tono despreocupado . No volveré a arriesgarme por lo menos, eso espero», añadió en silencio . ¿Qué has estado haciendo?**

** Dormí durante un buen rato Bella empezó a secarse el cabello . Luego bajé a la playa y nadé un poco. El agua estaba deliciosa, debiste acompañarme.**

** Sí Alice sacó ropa interior limpia y se dirigió a la ducha . Me habría gustado mucho.**

** La playa estaba llena de gente continuó Bella . No dejaba de pensar que habría sido maravilloso que viera a Edward caminando hacia mí, igual que la primera vez en su voz había un tono de ternura y nostalgia . Fue tan fácil enamorarme de él... y ahora todo parece tan difícil, tan complicado.**

** Pero no imposible declaró Alice . Y eso es una promesa. Ahora, decide tú a dónde vamos a ir a disfrutar de mi primera cena griega. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí o que vayamos a una taberna?**

** Creo que aquí respondió Bella con expresión distraída y bajó los hombros con una actitud de derrota . En realidad no importa.**

**Alice apretó las manos con fuerza y deseó sentir entre ellas el cuello de Jasper Whitlock.**

**Se duchó a toda prisa, contenta de borrar de su cuerpo las huellas de la boca y de las manos de Jasper Whitlock. Aunque comprendió apesadumbrada que no le resultaría tan fácil borrar el recuerdo de su beso.**

**Se puso un sencillo vestido verde, de falda amplia, se cepilló el cabello y se lo dejó suelto sobre los hombros.**

**Cuando bajaron, Kostas las recibió con actitud cordial y las guió a una mesa.**

** ¿Quieren algo de beber? les preguntó entregándoles el menú.**

** Zumo de naranja para mí decidió Bella, que parecía más animada, para alivio de Alice . Y retsina para mi hermana.**

** Bien aprobó él . Y para cenar, les recomiendo cordero asado con tomate, ajo y especias, ¿les parece bien?**

**Las dos aceptaron con gusto y él se dirigió a la cocina, dando instrucciones en voz alta.**

** ¿Qué es la retsina? inquirió Alice, desconfiada.**

** Vino blanco resinado, típico de Grecia. Edward me comentó que adquiere su sabor en las barricas donde lo almacenan, te encantará le aseguró Bella.**

**Al principio, el sabor le resultó extraño a Alice, pero muy pronto su paladar se acostumbró y cuando Kostas les llevó los entremeses, calamares acompañados de tsatsiki, una salsa preparada con yogur y pepinos, decidió que aquel vino era delicioso.**

**El cordero sazonado con diversas especias, estaba exquisito. Alice se dio cuenta de que Bella terminaba su generosa ración. Los dos rechazaron el postre y pidieron café **_**sketto, **_**sin azúcar. Con el café, Kostas les llevó una copa de un licor que sabía a mandarina, cortesía de la casa, y les informó que el espectáculo estaba a punto de empezar.**

** Esta noche, **_**thespinis, **_**tendremos **_**bouzouki **_**en vivo y también habrá baile.**

** Eso suena divertido en el rostro de Bella apareció de nuevo esa expresión nostálgica . Edward me llevó a algunos locales de **_**bouzouki **_**en Atenas; fue maravilloso.**

**El trío empezó a tocar; la música era animada y el ritmo contagioso, por lo que Alice, pronto empezó a seguirlo con las palmas, al igual que todos los demás.**

**Kostas guió el baile con algunos de los camareros, moviéndose en una secuencia lenta, casi majestuosa, en fila y con las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros que sus compañeros.**

** Es el **_**syrto **_** le informó Bella . Es un baile muy antiguo y sólo tiene unos seis pasos básicos, pero el bailarín siempre realiza sus propias variaciones.**

**A pesar de su obesidad, Kostas era ágil y ligero de pies; se movía al ritmo de la música, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo antes de volver a levantarse.**

**Alice vio que María lo observaba desde la puerta, sin sonreír y con una expresión malhumorada. Su actitud contrastaba con la alegría de su marido. Alice pensó divertida que si el matrimonio de Kostas había sido de conveniencia, por lo visto él se había llevado la peor parte.**

**El ritmo de la música había cambiado y en ese momento más personas se habían unido al baile, formando una cadena que avanzaba entre las mesas. Alice se negó apesadumbrada con un movimiento de cabeza cuando Kostas la llamó. Estaba demasiado triste para esa clase de diversión, pero Bella se puso de pie ansiosa.**

** ¿Crees que deberías hacerlo? le preguntó Alice.**

** Sólo una vez en los ojos de la joven había una expresión soñadora . Todo esto me trae tantos recuerdos...**

**Alice pensó que su hermana era joven y saludable. No debía protegerla demasiado; además, Bella necesitaba muchos mimos.**

**Todos en el restaurante observaban el baile, atraídos por el colorido y el movimiento, pero de pronto Alice experimentó la inquietante sensación de que alguien la observaba. La música pareció desvanecerse en la distancia y los bailarines se convirtieron en una mancha borrosa. Dejó la copa con cuidado, porque la mano le temblaba, y miró con expresión indiferente por encima del hombro hacia la entrada del restaurante.**

**Jasper Whitlock estaba de pie allí, con las manos en las caderas. Parecía aún más alto, con un pantalón gris claro y una camisa del mismo color. A través del espacio que los separaba, la miró a los ojos con una expresión de reto que la dejó helada y luego, deliberadamente, dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde Bella estaba bailando con tanta animación.**

**Alice lo vio alzar las cejas y sonreír desdeñoso al captar la escena. Después miró de nuevo a Alice. ¿Esa es la inocente jovencita embarazada y con el corazón destrozado?», parecía preguntarle con su mirada cínica y acusadora. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. A Alice se le aceleró el corazón. Tenía la boca seca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?, se preguntó inquieta. Si había ido a ver a Bella, no podría haber elegido un momento peor. Ahora estaría convencido de que sólo se trataba de otra estúpida joven inglesa, decidida a divertirse a lo grande. Furiosa y molesta, sintió deseos de gritar.**

**La música terminó y Bella volvió contenta a la mesa.**

** Ha sido maravilloso exclamó . Edward se habría sentido orgulloso de mí abrazó a su hermana y añadió : Todo saldrá bien, lo sé.**

**Alice sonrió forzada. «Desearía estar tan segura como tú», pensó con desaliento.**

**A la mañana siguiente subió por la empinada calle que iba del centro de la ciudad a la clínica. Por suerte, Bella no había insistido en su ofrecimiento inicial de acompañarla; habían quedado en verse más tarde en la playa.**

**Además de que tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, Alice no había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Se había quedado escuchando la tranquila respiración de su hermana, tratando de hacer planes, de pensar en todo lo que podría hacer si el médico se negaba a ayudarla. Era una posibilidad que no podía ignorar. Resultaba evidente que era amigo de la familia Whitlock; y tal vez había convenido con Jasper en que lo sucedido con Bella había sido una aventura sin importancia.**

**Suspiró y siguió caminando por las tiendas que exhibían sus productos al aire libre. Se abrió paso entre los puestos de bolsos de piel, de alfombras tejidas en colores tradicionales, de montones de ropa blanca bordada. En otro momento se habría detenido a admirarlo todo, pero tenía la inquietante sensación de que no debía perder ni un minuto.**

**Jasper Whitlock era un hombre poderoso, y tenía a toda la isla en el bolsillo. En cambio, Bella y ella eran extranjeras y estaban solas. No podía olvidar eso ni por un momento. Tampoco podía olvidar ese beso; todavía podía sentirlo quemándole la boca... ni su advertencia al despedirse. Para su propia tranquilidad mental debía apartarse del camino de Jasper Whitlock. El sentido común le sugería una estratégica retirada a Inglaterra.**

**Pero a pesar de sus recelos, debía pensar en su hermana y en el bebé que no tardaría en nacer. Bella había ido a Karthos a reunirse con su amado. Y ella le había prometido que la ayudaría, así que no podía retroceder ahora sólo porque Jasper Whitlock la atemorizaba e intimidaba.**

**La clínica se hallaba en un antiguo edificio, cuyo campanario indicaba que en alguna época había sido un monasterio. Pero una vez en el interior; Alice vio que las instalaciones eran muy modernas. Emmet, con una inmaculada bata blanca, estaba hablando con la recepcionista y al verla se acercó de inmediato a saludarla.**

** ¿Cómo se siente, **_**thespinís? **_**le preguntó con una sonrisa . ¿No ha sufrido ningún efecto secundario... fiebre... o dolor de cabeza?**

** Me siento un poco dolorida, pero por lo demás estoy bien hizo una pausa . Sin embargo, me gustaría consultarlo acerca de otra cosa.**

** Por supuesto abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara.**

**La chica entró y se detuvo deslumbrada por la luz del sol, que iluminaba parte del amplio despacho y dejaba el resto en penumbra. Vio que estaba dominado por un gran escritorio. Tenía acceso a un jardín con un sendero rodeado de columnas, que sorprendentemente antaño usaban los monjes.**

** Es mi oficina le informó Emmet después de cerrar la puerta . Por desgracia, también soy el director de la clínica.**

** Veo que ha elegido una habitación encantadora Alice contempló con sincero deleite el jardín, con una fuente en donde el agua brotaba de las manos ahuecadas de una ninfa de piedra discretamente velada, rodeada de rosas de todos los colores.**

** Tome asiento, **_**thespinis. **_**¿En qué puedo ayudarla?**

** Quiero preguntarle acerca de la amnesia de Edward Whitlock aspiró profundamente . Supongo que estará enterado del motivo por el cual mi hermana y yo hemos venido a Karthos, ¿verdad?**

** Sí, he oído algo de eso la expresión del médico era discreta y enigmática.**

** Entonces estamos a su merced. Por favor, dígame... ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Edward recobre la memoria?**

** Me pregunta algo a lo que no puedo responder señaló él y movió la cabeza . A veces ese estado dura mucho tiempo. En otros casos, una impresión fuerte puede provocar una recuperación completa y repentina suspiró . Pero Edward se rebela. Tiene miedo de pensar que ha olvidado gran parte de su pasado y eso aumenta su confusión.**

** Entonces mi visita el día de ayer no lo ha ayudado sonrió Alice, apesadumbrada . Desearía que me hubieran informado de lo que sucedía.**

** La familia no quiere que nadie se entere de su condición. La isla es pequeña y sus habitantes son gente sencilla. Comprenden una fractura de una pierna, pero no algo de tipo mental le explicó él y la chica asintió.**

** Usted ha mencionado una impresión brusca. ¿Cree que serviría de algo que volviera a ver a mi hermana?**

** Es posible respondió el médico después de una pausa.**

** Entonces, ¿usted podría concertar una entrevista?**

** Lo siento, pero no estoy autorizado. Jas... kyrios Whitlock... ha dado órdenes de que ni usted ni su hermana sean recibidas en la villa, y mucho menos que puedan ver a Edward. De verdad, lo siento se disculpó.**

** Oh, Dios gimió Alice . Ese bastardo...**

** No debe decir eso, **_**thespinis **_** Emmet parecía escandalizado . Desde que Jasper era muy joven, ha sido el responsable de la familia y eso no ha sido fácil. Sólo trata de protegerlos a todos hizo una pausa, incómodo . Quizás para evitar que cometan ciertos errores que sólo les causarían desgracias.**

** Estoy segura de que el todopoderoso señor Whitlock jamás ha cometido un error en toda su vida -comentó Alice con amargura . Es el hombre perfecto, de los pies a la cabeza.**

** No siempre, **_**thespinis **_** le aseguró el médico . La muerte de sus padres después su matrimonio y la muerte de su esposa... fueron verdaderas tragedias para él. Y creo que dejaron su marca.**

** ¿Entonces es viudo? exclamó la chica con voz ronca. Era lo último que esperaba oír. Se mordió el labio al recordar que lo había acusado de no tener ni corazón ni sentimientos. Pero eso debía hacer que fuera más comprensivo con Bella y Edward. Luego añadió : ¿Usted no podría hablar con él... desde un punto de vista médico? ¿Convencerlo de que por lo menos merecería la pena intentarlo y permitir que Edward y Bella se vieran?**

** Puedo intentarlo respondió él , pero no le garantizo nada. Jasper es amigo mío... y también de todo el mundo en Karthos señaló con tono irónico . Él fundó esta clínica, pero al igual que su padre y su abuelo antes que él, es muy autoritario. Su palabra siempre ha sido ley y espera que nadie discuta sus decisiones.**

** Entonces creo que ya es hora de que alguien lo haga apuntó Alice bruscamente y se puso de pie.**

** Veo que es una mujer valerosa, **_**thespinis co**_**mentó él. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y descolgó el auricular.**

**Mientras escuchaba, Alice lo vio fruncir el ceño; después habló en su propio idioma y colgó.**

** Discúlpeme, hay un asunto que debo atender hizo una pausa, cohibido . ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café antes de que se vaya?**

** No es necesario que se moleste Alice titubeó y consultó su reloj.**

** Será un placer. Le suplico que me espere un momento.**

**Salió y cerró la puerta. La chica se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Soplaba una brisa perfumada con el aroma de las rosas, que inundaba la habitación. La fragancia y el color de las flores la hicieron sentir un nudo en la garganta y la animaron. «Tuve razón al venir aquí. Él no me ha prometido nada, pero al menos me ha dado una leve esperanza», pensó. En ese momento oyó que la puerta se abría de nuevo.**

** Le estoy tan agradecida... dijo antes de volverse . Sé que entre los dos podremos persuadir al señor Whitlock de que cambie de opinión.**

** Veo que está muy segura, **_**thespinis **_** la burla de aquella voz familiar resonó en sus oídos , pero si yo estuviera en su lugar, no contaría con eso.**

**Por un momento, Alice se quedó paralizada; después se volvió lentamente y miró al hombre alto que permanecía de pie en el umbral. De pronto comprendió que le estaba bloqueando la retirada.**

_** Kalimera **_** dijo Jasper Whitlock y le dirigió una sonrisa**.

_**Este Jazz siempre aparece en el momento menos pensado! Que les pareció el capítulo? Jasper Whitlock el hombre perfecto viudo se lo imaginaban? Como se habrán dado cuenta su mujer no es María la mayoría de las fic tienen ese cliché del tema de María en el pasado de Jazz pero justo da la casualidad que en la verdadera novela La mujer de Kostas se llama María y tiene la misma personalidad de esa arpía jajaa así que la deje en ese papel quien creen que será la Antigua esposa de nuestro querido Whitlock? Espero comenten mucho el lunes o martes traeré nuevo capi les dejo un beso… **__**LuzWhitlock**_


	5. Pesadilla personal

_Bueno acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo las cosas cada vez se complican más para nuestra Ally y Jasper es más terco que una mula y no se deja convencer fácilmente! En el anterior capitulo no recibí ningún reviews eso me puso bastante triste, espero en este capítulo pueda recibir alguno así saber si seguir con la historia o no espero les agrade la lectura nos leemos en otra actualización. Como siempre los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esto es una adaptación._

_PD: Sé que me han pedido que ponga guiones para separar las conversaciones y eso es lo que hago pero los subo en el capítulo y cuando este se publica al parecer el gestor de documentos no los reconoce si alguien me puede ayudar con ese problema le agradecería mucho._

Capítulo 5

-QUE está haciendo aquí? -le preguntó Alice.

-Sabía que esta mañana vendría a ver a Emmet Cullen -la miró con frialdad. Pensé que debíamos hablar... en terreno neutral.

-Y él lo aceptó -murmuró Alice con amargura.

-No culpe a Emmet -replicó él- . Yo tengo... alguna influencia aquí.

-Eso me ha dicho él -la joven aspiró profundamente-. Es usted un filántropo, señor Whitlock. Pero alguien debería haberle dicho que la caridad empieza por la casa de uno mismo.

-Por eso quiero hablar con usted -se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en el borde, con actitud relajada-. ¿No quiere sentarse?

Me quedaré donde estoy respondió ella, cortante-. -¿Acaso va a decirme que ya no se opone a que Bella visite a Edward?

-No negó él. -Y estoy seguro de que usted lo sabe.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir -pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la puerta, con la cabeza bien alta, pero cuando intentó abrirla, comprobó que era imposible.

-Ahorre su energía, _thespinis__ -_le sugirió él. -Tiene un mecanismo de seguridad.

Así que por el momento estaba atrapada. Lo miró y al tomar conciencia de que era el dueño de la situación, dijo con voz temblorosa por la cólera:

-¿Quiere dejarme salir de aquí?

-Cuando me haya escuchado.

-No me interesa lo que pueda decirme declaró ella con voz ronca. Hasta que no cambie su actitud hacia Bella, no hay nada que hablar.

-Ya lo veremos -sus _ojos_claros la estudiaron con una expresión enigmática. -¿Dónde está su hermana?

-En el hotel -Alice consultó de nuevo su re_loj. -_Y estará preguntándose dónde estoy.

-Estoy seguro de que habrá encontrado alguna diversión -sonrió él, desdeñoso.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Como usted sabe, anoche la vi bailando. -Por lo visto tiene cierta afinidad con mis compatriotas. Fue una buena actuación.

-Entonces su hermano debe de ser un buen maestro -replicó ella, negándose a caer en la trampa. Él mismo le enseñó todos los pasos «un tanto en tu favor», se dijo en silencio al ver que él apretaba los labios. Después continuó apresurada -Sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué trabajaba él en ese restaurante? Para un millonario, me parece una forma extraña de ganarse la vida.

-¿Cree que un hombre debe recibir su herencia sin hacer el menor esfuerzo... sin contraer ninguna responsabilidad? -su voz se endureció. ¿Que debe cosechar los frutos e Ignorar la forma de sembrarlos? movió la cabeza. -No, Edward trabajará, como lo hice yo, en todos los ramos de nuestros negocios y en todos los niveles, desde los puestos inferiores hasta la administración hizo una pausa. -Una buena administración procede de un buen conocimiento del negocio.

-Lo cual usted posee en abundancia, -por supuesto la irritaba saber que lo que él decía tenía sentido; que estaba decidido a evitar que Edward se convirtiera en uno más de tantos ricos ociosos. -De manera que Atenas fue una fase del trabajo a un nivel inferior.

-Sí, pero no lo compadezca. -Hay peores trabajos, se lo aseguro añadió sardónico.

La chica lo sabía, aunque no podía imaginarse a Jasper Whitlock, a pesar de lo que decía, sirviendo mesas y tirando la basura. Alguien debió de haberle allanado el camino y asegurarse de que no se ensuciara las manos de camino al consejo de administración. De pronto recordó esas manos cuando la tocaron. Eran poderosas y fuertes como el acero, pero en sus largos dedos había una extraña sensibilidad.

-Y su hermana Rosalie... -¿también trabajará como camarera en un hotel? le preguntó-.

-No. -Es diferente en el caso de una mujer-.

«No en el lugar de donde yo procedo», pensó ella y dijo en voz alta:

-Supongo que también ha planeado para ella un buen matrimonio de conveniencia movió la cabeza. -¿No se cansa de dominar a las personas... de controlar sus vidas?

-Me preocupo por mi familia, _thespinis_respondió él, tenso. -Soy responsable de ella y de todos los que dependen de mí-. -No puedo permitirme el lujo de cansarme o de ignorar esas responsabilidades.

-Y Rosalie se contenta con... seguir la corriente- a Alice le resultaba difícil creer eso. Recordaba la expresión malhumorada, el gesto petulante de la joven.

-Ella sabe cuál es su deber -replicó él, categórico. -Y también Edward. De manera que no albergue ninguna esperanza, ni permita que su hermana lo haga. Ella no ocupa ningún lugar en la vida de Edward-.

-Y si Rosalie se encontrara en la misma situación que Bella, señor Whitlock... ¿qué haría entonces? -le preguntó Alice.

-Encontraría al hombre y lo mataría con mis propias manos -declaró él en voz baja.

Sus palabras se apagaron, pero la amenaza que habían destilado era casi tangible. De pronto Alice sintió que se ahogaba; necesitaba respirar aire puro y salió al jardín. Hacía mucho calor y el perfume de las rosas era muy intenso, las abejas zumbaban entre las flores y podía oírse el canto de las cigarras. Se dirigió a la fuente y sumergió las manos en el agua fresca, para calmar su pulso acelerado.

Pensó que quizá aquel edificio hubiera sido antes un monasterio, pero podía sentir que había algo todavía más antiguo y primitivo que el cristianismo en ese lugar. Bajo ese intenso sol, frente a los muros encalados, recordó que Grecia era un país donde antaño los dioses paganos gobernaban con sus propios códigos salvajes de sangre y venganza. La chica había ido allí como una moderna y vengadora furia y, de alguna forma extraña, ahora era la presa y no la cazadora.

En un rincón sombreado reconoció las vistosas ramas y las brillantes hojas de un laurel. El árbol de Apolo», pensó. Era sagrado para ese dios porque se suponía que albergaba el espíritu de una joven a la que había amado... Daphne la ninfa del río, que huyó de él y se convirtió en árbol para que no la capturara. ¿Lo odiaba, o simplemente temía su poder? Fuera como fuera, Alice comprendía su desesperación. Porque su propio Apolo la había seguido y ahora la observaba, con las manos en las caderas. Se había quitado la chaqueta y las mangas enrolladas de la camisa revelaban sus antebrazos bronceados. También se había aflojado el nudo de la corbata, como si lo impacientara cualquier restricción, como si la ropa civilizada fuera sólo una capa superficial de la que pudiera liberarse fácilmente.

Su mirada era casi pensativa, fija en el cabello negro de Alice, en sus temblorosos labios, en sus senos bajo la fina tela del vestido. Bajo esa mirada ella se sentía desnuda. Nunca antes la había afectado tanto un hombre, ni se había sentido tan impotente para controlar sus propias reacciones. A decir verdad, empezaba a temblar bajo la intensidad de esa mirada.

El silencio entre ellos estaba cargado de tensión; era peligroso. Alice retrocedió, pero se le enganchó el borde del vestido en la rama de un rosal.

-Oh, no -trató de soltarse y dejó escapar un leve grito cuando Jasper se acercó a ella. -Yo puedo hacerlo -logró decir casi sin aliento.

-Quédese quieta, no sea tonta -le advirtió él con tono brusco.- No necesito que carguen a mi cuenta otra prenda desgarrada de usted con infinito cuidado, desprendió la tela de las espinas. Y tampoco quiero ver más marcas en su piel añadió en voz baja.

-Gracias. -Alice tragó saliva y se alisó la falda.

-Parakalo. -en su voz había una nota de velada diversión. Se inclinó y cortó una flor del rosal. -Tan suave, ¿verdad? Y tan hermosa -su expresión era casi burlona; luego le acarició una mejilla con los pétalos de la rosa. -Y su aroma es tan exquisito la flor rozó sus labios entreabiertos y Alice jadeó. -Pero tenga cuidado. Igual que una mujer, su belleza oculta agudas espinas-.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Alice casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, como si la estuviera estrechando en sus brazos en vez de sólo... acariciarla con esa maldita flor. Ahora la deslizaba a lo largo de su cuello, hasta el escote del vestido y hacia la curva de sus senos... La chica se estremeció y sintió que sus pezones se endurecían, tensándose contra la reveladora tela.

«Oh, Dios. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me está sucediendo?», se preguntaba. Sabía que él estaba jugando con ella, pero no comprendía cuál era ese juego. Se suponía que era una joven fría y práctica, responsable de su vida, y no podía permitir que él alterara a su equilibrio. Porque al igual que Jasper, ella era la cabeza de la familia y debía enfrentarse a él, retarlo en iguales condiciones. Retrocedió para quedar fuera de su alcance.

-¿Ha planeado esta entrevista sólo para hablar de horticultura?

-¿Eso era lo que estábamos haciendo? No era mi intención... aunque ha sido muy agradable -hizo una pausa y su mirada le hizo saber que se había dado cuenta de la involuntaria reacción de su cuerpo. Aún tenía la rosa y la hacía girar lentamente entre sus dedos. Después agregó, -Quiero hacerle una proposición de negocios-.

-Oh -Alice se puso rígida. -¿Qué clase de proposición?

-Un trato financiero. He reflexionado y comprendo que me precipité al ignorar sus reclamaciones. Pero debe comprender que su aparición en mi casa me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Pensaba que Bella permitiría que Edward se desvaneciera de su vida?- le preguntó ella, incrédula. -¿Que no trataría de encontrarlo?

-No sería la primera en descubrir que una aventura de vacaciones puede tener... repercusiones -se encogió de hombros. -Pudo haber pensado que había resultado perdedora... y aceptarlo como una experiencia más.

-Pero no fue así -exclamó ella, desesperada. -Me gustaría que Bella estuviera aquí para convencerlo-.

-Eso no demostraría nada -hizo una pausa. -Hay algo que me preocupa... ¿Estaría tan ansiosa por encontrar a mi hermano si él fuera un simple camarero, si no le hubiera dicho que era un Whitlock?

-Ella no le creyó -le aseguró Alice, cansada.

-¿Y ahora?

-Nada ha cambiado -la chica titubeó. -No le he contado nada acerca de usted, de Edward o de la villa... absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Para evitarle el dolor de saber que no la consideran digna de formar parte de su familia.

-¿No hay un hombre que hable por usted? -preguntó él con expresión tensa. -¿Su padre... sus hermanos?

-No, -estamos solas.

-Entonces debo negociar con usted -de nuevo hizo una pausa. -Bajo ciertas condiciones, estoy dispuesto a depositar una suma a nombre de su hermana y, si sabe invertirla bien, podrá con ella mantener a su hijo.

-¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?- le preguntó Alice, tensa.

-Son muy sencillas -aseguró él. -Ella recibirá el dinero mediante un convenio redactado por nuestros respectivos abogados, sólo si promete salir de inmediato de Karthos y no tratar de ponerse en contacto con Edward en el futuro-.

Alice no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Jasper Whitlock se proponía borrar a Bella de la vida de Edward, como si fuera algo carente de importancia.

- ¿Y si Edward trata de ponerse en contacto con ella... cuando se recupere? quiso saber.

-No lo hará.

-Unas breves palabras para dictar la sentencia de muerte de un amor, -pensó Alice, temblorosa.

-Tan sencillo como eso -respondió con tono tranquilo.

-Así debe ser- le aseguró él. -O no habrá trato. Quiero que todo termine antes de que el daño sea mayor. Y puede estar agradecida de que le haga este ofrecimiento- añadió con tono frío.- Anoche vi a su hermana en el Dionysius. Si se comportó igual en Atenas, tal vez Edward no sea el único candidato a la paternidad de su bebé-.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?- estalló Alice, furiosa.

-Porque es cierto -replicó él. -No es ninguna santa. Al igual que el resto, vino a Grecia en busca de una aventura. Y usted, Alice, tampoco es diferente- arrojó la rosa al suelo, como si le quemara la mano. -Vamos a hablar con la verdad... la verdad que ya han dicho nuestros cuerpos. Si yo la deseara, podría poseerla y los dos lo sabemos-.

Sus palabras cayeron en un angustioso y profundo silencio. La chica podía sentir su propio pulso latiendo en sus sienes. Alzó un brazo y le dio una sonora bofetada. Sorprendido, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pronunció una maldición en griego, llevándose una mano a la enrojecida mejilla. Ella vio un destello de cólera e incredulidad en sus ojos y corrió luego hacia el despacho.

«Aunque esa habitación no es ningún refugio», se dijo con el corazón latiéndole apresurado al ver que él la seguía. Y ella no podría transformarse en un laurel para huir de su persecución. De pronto, como un pequeño milagro, la puerta se abrió... y vio a Emmet Cullen acompañado de Rosalie Whitlock, que contemplaban sorprendidos la escena.

-Kalimera.- murmuró Alice sin aliento y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Las piernas todavía le temblaban cuando se encontró de vuelta en el hotel. Por suerte había encontrado un taxi al salir de la clínica y se había desplomado en el asiento, conteniendo el impulso de mirar por encima del hombro para ver si Jasper Whitlock aún la perseguía.

Se preguntó, aunque sabía que eso era absurdo, qué habría sucedido si la ninfa original se hubiera mantenido firme y hubiese abofeteado a Apolo. Tal vez el dios habría renunciado a seducirla y ella habría sido feliz, nadando en el río. O quizá no. No era prudente desafiar a los dioses. Ni tampoco a Jasper Whitlock, aunque se merecía esa bofetada. Por lo visto estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies, rendidas por la fuerza de su carisma, y había dado por sentado que ella lo aceptaría todo con sumisión.

Pues bien, su mejilla enrojecida lo haría comprender que estaba equivocado acerca de ella y que también se equivocaba si creía que podría comprar a Bella. «No hay dinero suficiente en el mundo para eso, Jasper Whitlock», pensó furiosa mientras pagaba al taxista.

María se encontraba en la recepción cuando Alice se acercó a pedir la llave de su cuarto. La mujer le dirigió una mirada venenosa antes de desaparecer detrás de una cortina y un momento después apareció Kostas. Ahora no sonreía y tenía una expresión entre cautelosa y cohibida.

-Kyria Brandon.- murmuró con la llave en la mano. -Lamento decirle que hay un problema, un error en las reservas de las habitaciones. Necesitamos su habitación para otras personas... una reserva previa, ya me entiende. Debo pedirle que la desocupen mañana-.

Alice se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

-Pero usted no puede hacer eso. Tenemos una reserva por quince días, pagada por adelantado- protestó.

-Le devolveremos su dinero- extendió las manos en un ademán de disculpa . -Siento el inconveniente-.

-Inconveniente, dice usted- a Alice le temblaba la voz. Sabía que María la observaba triunfante detrás de la cortina. -Si usted ha cometido un error, _lo menos que_puede hacer es encontrarnos otra habitación-.

-Me temo que eso es difícil para mí, _thespinis-_Kostas parecía cada vez más incómodo. -No quiero problemas. Creo que lo mejor será que ustedes se vayan de Karthos. Tomen el transbordador... vayan a Zakynthos. Un amigo mío tiene un hotel en Alikes... es muy bonito y tranquilo.

-Oh, entiendo- Alice se sentía cada vez más furiosa. -No sólo quiere que salgamos del hotel, sino también de la isla. Dígame Kostas, ¿el señor Whitlock no habrá intervenido en esto?-

_-Thespinis,_esto no es fácil para mí, pero es imposible que se queden en mi hotel. Le devolveré su dinero. Se irán, ¿verdad?-

-No se preocupe, ni siquiera soñaría en quedarme- aseguró Alice con expresión digna y tomó la llave.

Estaba a punto de llorar mientras subía la escalera. Después de todo no había escapado de Jasper Whitlock, ni se había apuntado una victoria moral. Eso había sido una ilusión. Incluso a distancia, él tenía poder para hacerle daño. Sólo había tenido que hacer una llamada telefónica desde la clínica, un despreciable acto de venganza por esa bofetada, para que Kostas cumpliera las órdenes de su amo y señor como un buen vasallo.

«Debí haber conservado la calma», se reprendió cuando salió al balcón. Debió haber dejado que él pensara que estaba dispuesta a negociar y así ganar más tiempo, pero ahora lo había estropeado todo. Tendrían que regresar a Inglaterra y conseguir el mejor abogado que pudieran pagar. Eso significaba que el

Amor de Bella por Edward se malograría para convertirse en una sórdida disputa por una pensión para su hijo. Y Edward con la mente en blanco, en su confuso mundo, ni siquiera se enteraría.

Ahora tendría que ir a buscar a Bella, darle la mala noticia y contarle todo lo sucedido. Se disponía a entrar otra vez en la habitación cuando vio una figura familiar en la zona del restaurante, mirando a su alrededor, con una mano en la cadera y la cabeza levantada en actitud arrogante. «Rosalie Whitlock», pensó. Jasper la había enviado para que comprobara que las dos hermanas se irían de allí. Después de cambiarse, salió del dormitorio.

En la escalera se encontró con Rosalie, que la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya.- comentó. -Has provocado la tormenta y has sobrevivido. Te admiro por eso-.

-Oh- Alice se detuvo, desconcertada. -¿Estás enterada de lo sucedido?-

-No de todo y no me atreví a preguntar, yo no tengo tu valor. Mi hermano no está acostumbrado a que se opongan a sus deseos.-

-Entonces tendrá que acostumbrarse- estalló Alice, furiosa. -Porque lucharé contra él a cada paso del camino... incluso aunque me deporte de Karthos. Así que puedes decírselo-.

-No lo creo- replicó Rosalie y se encogió de hombros. -Pero, ¿qué es eso de «deportarte»? ¿Acaso piensas irte de Karthos?-

-No por mi voluntad- Alice se mordió el labio. -Tu hermano trató de comprarnos y cuando yo... me negué, llamó al hotel para que nos echaran fuera. A partir de mañana no tendremos alojamiento.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y declaró con tono categórico:

-No, Jasper no haría nada parecido, se despreciaría por ello. Ese es el acto de un hombre de mentalidad mezquina y, aunque él tiene muchos defectos, ése no es uno de ellos.

-Pero Kostas no lo negó cuando le pregunté si tu hermano estaba involucrado- argumentó Alice. -Y lo cierto es que estaba furioso.

-Sí -reconoció Rosalie, satisfecha. -Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Edward a menudo estalla en cólera, pero Jasper... siempre es frío como el hielo. Le sentará bien que alguien desobedezca sus órdenes... y todavía más si ese alguien es una mujer. Vamos, debemos hablar-.

-No quisiera causarte problemas con tu... familia- murmuró Alice con expresión dudosa.

-No habrá ningún problema- sonrió Rosalie. -Y tú me necesitas, Alice Brandon, si quieres que tu hermana vea a Edward... y lo ayude a recuperar la memoria-.

Desconcertada, Alice no tardó en encontrarse sentada ante una mesa, bebiendo un zumo de melocotón.

-¿Quieres decir que estás dispuesta a ayudarme?- preguntó en voz baja. -¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Edward es mi hermano y lo quiero- Rosalie se encogió de hombros y añadió con énfasis . -Quiero que sea feliz, pero a su manera, no a la de Jasper. Y tal vez algún día tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad?-

-Tal vez, si puedo hacerlo- convino Alice, cansada. Era evidente que la encantadora Rosalie estaba tramando algo, pero no se imaginaba qué podría ser.

-¿Así que Jasper te ofreció dinero?

-Sí Alice se sonrojó al recordarlo.

-No lo culpes demasiado- le pidió Rosalie. -Creo que la vida le ha enseñado que todo y todos tienen un precio. Pero, ¿tú te negaste a aceptarlo?

-No con palabras- respondió cautelosa. -Sólo... estallé en cólera-.

-Me alegro- asintió Rosalie. -Porque eso te da una excusa para quedarte... y seguir discutiendo con Jasper-.

-No lo creo- Alice hizo una pausa. -Tu hermano no querrá volver a verme-.

-¿No?- Rosalie sonrió y miró más allá de Alice. -Puedes comprobarlo tú misma-.

Alice volvió la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Jasper Whitlock dirigiéndose directamente hacia su mesa. Y parecía furioso.

La joven se dijo que la tormenta que ella había provocado estaba a punto de estallar.


	6. Complicaciones

**Hola acá vengo con un nuevo cap. de esta linda adaptación con nuestros tortolitos Alice y Jazz jaja espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios muchas gracias a los reviews que me dejaron me alegraron para continuar publicando la historia. En un review me pidieron que dijera quien era la autora de la novela, pero si no les molesta el nombre del libro y la autora los publicare en el último capítulo. Sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura nos leemos pronto.**

Capítulo 6

ALICE empujó la silla y se puso de pie, consciente de que estaba temblando.

-Veo que ha venido a echarnos personalmente del hotel, señor Whitlock -lo retó cuando Jasper llegó a su lado.

-No, thespinis, he venido a buscar a mi hermana -replicó furioso y la recorrió con la mirada. Luego se volvió hacia Rosalie-. He visto tu coche en la plaza. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He decidido ahorrarle a kyria Brandon la molestia de ir a devolverme la blusa que le presté ayer respondió la joven y le mostró la prenda-. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo -reconoció él después de una breve pausa.

-Y ahora estamos tomando algo antes de despedirnos -le explicó la joven griega con cierta intención.

-¿Es cierto que se van? -inquirió Jasper volviéndose hacia Alice.

«Todavía tiene el descaro de preguntarlo», pensó Alice. Miró con expresión vengativa la marca roja de su mejilla; sólo sentía no haberle dejado un ojo morado.

-Usted debería saberlo. Después de todo, fue usted quien lo organizó todo, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Yo? -frunció el ceño-. Por supuesto, apruebo su sabia decisión, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Por tu culpa les pidieron a Alice y a su hermana que salieran del hotel -le informó Rosalie.

-Eso es absurdo -exclamó Jasper y le dirigió una mirada irónica a Alice-. Me supone más influencia de la que tengo, thespinis.

-Por supuesto, lo niega -lo retó ella con expresión tensa

-No suelo mentir -declaró él-, ni tengo motivos para hacerlo. Sin embargo, hablaré con Kostas Philippides para que usted se convenza de ello.

Kostas se acercó a ellos con expresión sombría. Alice no entendió gran cosa de la conversación, pero era obvio que el hombre se encontraba a la defensiva y gesticulaba colérico. Jasper lo despidió con expresión impaciente y lanzó a Alice una mirada hosca.

-Es María, su esposa, la que exige que se vayan, thespinis. Por culpa de usted, insultaron a un miembro de su familia y, por tanto, se niega a que sigan en su hotel.

-¿Por culpa mía? -exclamó Alice-. Eso es ridículo, yo no he hecho nada.

-Alquiló una moto -le recordó Jasper y suspiró furioso-. Yo hablé con Andonis... le advertí que lo denunciaría a la policía si seguía alquilando motos en esas condiciones -apretó los labios y continuó-: No fue una entrevista muy amistosa.

-¿Andonis es pariente de María? -inquirió Alice.

-Es su sobrino. Y junto trabaja aquí de camarero.

-Sí -respondió ella-, lo conozco.

-Andonis se quejó a su tía. María presenció ayer su llegada al hotel le dijo a Kostas que sólo causaría problemas y que su moral era dudosa.

-Eso es absurdo -la chica se llevó las manos a las mejillas al recordar el insultante beso de despedida, que todavía la atormentaba-. ¿Y quiere echarnos del hotel... sólo por eso?

-Ella ha vivido toda su vida en Karthos -le explicó Jasper-. Tiene una mentalidad estrecha, pero la raíz de su cólera es mi amenaza a Andonis. Le he asegurado a Kostas que usted es inocente, pero María tiene muy mal carácter, así como una lengua viperina, y le hará la vida imposible si él no hace lo que le pide.

-Así que es cierto. ¡Por tu culpa, echarán del hotel a Alice y a su hermana! -exclamó Rosalie.

-Sí, eso supongo -replicó él e hizo un ademán colérico-. Pero yo no podía saber que lo que le dije a Andonis tendría esas repercusiones.

-Entonces debemos hacer algo, Jasper -sugirió Rosalie.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó él con tono brusco.

-No podernos permitir que echen a la calle a dos jóvenes; además, una de ellas está embarazada -declaró su hermana-. Nosotros somos responsables, así que debemos alojarlas en la villa Apollo.

Alice pudo escuchar cómo Jasper contenía el aliento y se quedó paralizada.

-No -negaron los dos al unísona.

-Vaya, al fin los dos estáis de acuerdo en algo, aunque sólo sea para disentir -rió Rosalie-. Pero creo que no hay otra elección - se dirigió a Alice-. Si no es en la villa, entonces os alojaréis en la casa de la playa. Nunca la usamos y Soula podrá atenderos.

-Eso no es necesario -protestó Alice-. Lo único que necesitamos es una habitación en otro hotel...

-No es tan fácil -declaró Rosalie con una mueca-. Karthos está lleno en esta temporada. Además, lo que te ha sucedido es' un ultraje a la philoxenia... la hospitalidad griega hacia los extranjeros -se volvió hacia su hermano-. Explícaselo tú, Jasper.

-Rosalie tiene razón -respondió él con tono frío-. Las han perjudicado por culpa mía y debo reparar el daño. Les ofrezco nuestra... hospitalidad durante el resto de su estancia.

-Preferiría dormir en la playa -replicó ella entre dientes.

-Eso no sería bueno para tu hermana -intervino Rosalie-. Además, la policía no te lo permitiría. Será mejor que vengáis con nosotros. ,

Hubo un silencio. El rostro de Jasper era inexpresivo, pero Alice tenía la impresión de que apenas podía dominar sus emociones.

-La casa de la playa está a su disposición, thespinis -dijo al fin Jasper-. Se trasladarán allí mañana hizo una pausa-. Está lejos de la villa Apollo, así que podremos respetar nuestra mutua intimidad.

Alice comprendió que su advertencia era inequívoca. La villa y Edward estaban fuera de sus límites.

-Entiendo -convino alzando la barbilla.

-Sabía que lo haría -asintió Jasper-. Iré a hacer los preparativos necesarios -miró a su hermana-. ¿Y tú, Rosalie?

-Yo debo hacer alunas compras -respondió ella con tono inocente.

-Entonces te veré después -replicó él bruscamente y miró de nuevo a Alice-. Hasta mañana, thespinis.

-Quieres quedarte en Karthos, ¿verdad? -le dijo Rosalie a la joven cuando se quedaron solas-. Entonces eso es lo que importa, no tu orgullo ni esa tonta disputa con Jasper. Nunca me olvidaré de la cara que tenía cuando salió corriendo detrás de ti con una mano en la mejilla -añadió maliciosa.

-Tu hermano y yo estamos mejor alejados, créeme -repuso Alice.

-Entonces, la casa de la playa será perfecta -declaró Rosalie-, porque Jasper nunca la visita. Fue allí donde pasó su luna de miel y le trae malos recuerdos.

-Oh, Dios -exclamó Alice-. Esto está empeorando a cada momento. Bella y yo somos las personas a quienes menos deseará ver en un lugar con tantos... recuerdos.

-Es una razón más para que se mantenga lejos declaró Rosalie con tono caústico-. Y Soula se sentirá feliz de tener a alguien a quien cuidar. Fue nuestra niñera y estuvo con nosotros en Australia y Estados Unidos, así que habla inglés. Y cuando os instaléis allí, encontraremos la forma de que tu hermana y Edward se vean. Eso no será un problema - se puso de pie-. ¿No crees que sería bueno que Bella y yo nos conociéramos?

-Sí, por supuesto -respondió a buscarla.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando se puso de pie. Empezaba a comprender las implicaciones de lo que había aceptado. Estaba a punto de convertirse en la invitada de Jasper Whitlock, aunque no viviera bajo su techo. «Eso no será un problema»; aquella frase, la panacea griega para todo, resonó burlona en su mente y se estremeció.

«Dios mío, si sólo fuera verdad...», pensó.

Encontraron a Bella en la playa. La joven escuchó en silencio mientras Alice le contaba lo sucedido desde que llegaron a Karthos, -no sin ocultarle ciertos detalles. Palideció al enterarse del accidente de Edward y de sus efectos, pero pareció aceptar la seguridad de Ariana de que con el tiempo se recuperaría por completo.

-Yo debería estar a su lado -exclamó ansiosa-. Él me necesita.

-Por supuesto -Rosalie le dio una palmada en el brazo-. Por desgracia, antes debemos convencer a mi hermano mayor.

Bella sonrió trémula. Con gran sorpresa de Alice, las dos jóvenes habían simpatizado al instante. Rosalie tenía más experiencia que Bella y Alice sospechaba que también más malicia. No deberían tener nada en común y sin embargo...

-Una hermana menor, justo lo que siempre he querido -comentó en ese momento Rosalie, sonriente-. Edward ya me dijo que llegaría a quererte.

-¿Te habló de mí? -,le preguntó Bella con expresión nostálgica.

-Por supuesto, sabía que yo me alegraría por él -Rosalie suspiró-. Pero con Jasper fue una historia diferente. Santo Dios, qué discusión. Todo Karthos debió de enterarse.

-Edward me dijo que habría... problemas -murmuró Bella, inquieta.

-Mis hermanos siempre están discutiendo -le informó Rosalie-. No es nada nuevo. Jasper tiene opiniones muy firmes sobre el matrimonio. Dice que debe ser entre iguales, de lo contrario la pareja no puede ser feliz. Y ya había pensado en una esposa para Edward -se interrumpió para añadir-: Ya había hablado con la familia de la joven, así que no se sintió muy complacido cuando Edward hizo su propia elección. Pero Edward le recordó que él había hecho lo mismo y eso lo enfureció. Después de cinco años, aún le duele recordarlo.

-Bien, eso es comprensible -intervino Alice. Aunque pensó que Jasper Whitlock no parecía un afligido viudo, y se preguntó cómo habría sido su esposa. Una dulce joven griega, sin duda, que lo trataba como a un dios. Luego agregó-: Si desea tanto ese matrimonio, ¿por qué no se casa él con la joven?

-¿No hay una máxima que dice que cuando te quemas le temes al fuego? -sonrió Rosalie-. Además, Jasper se divierte a lo grande. Hay una joven en Atenas y creo que otra en Nueva York. ¿Por qué elegir un solo plato cuando lo espera un banquete?

«Sí, ¿por qué?», pensó Alice con desaliento y se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que empiece a hacer las maletas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -se ofreció Bella.

-No, quédate aquí -sonrió Alice, forzada-. Disfruta del sol.

-Yo también me quedaré -declaró Rosalie-.

Hablaremos, Bella pues seremos amigas y hermanas. Tienes que hacer feliz a Edward.

Mientras se dirigía de vuelta al hotel, Alice pensó que Rosalie sabía decir las palabras adecuadas para hacer feliz a Bella. Era evidente que sería una buena aliada en la lucha para reunir a su hermana y a Edward. ¿Por qué entonces tengo la impresión de que en todo esto hay algo más?», se preguntó inquieta. El hotel parecía desierto cuando cruzó el patio, pero tuvo la extraña impresión de que la observaban cuando subía la escalera. Miró por encima del hombro, pero no vio a nadie. Tal vez María la estuviera vigilando desde lejos, pensó, y de inmediato se reprimió por ser demasiado imaginativa.

El interior de la habitación estaba fresco, con las persianas echadas. Reacia, Alice depositó las maletas vacías en una de las camas. No esperaba hacerlas tan pronto, pero si era sincera, tampoco esperaba nada de lo que le había sucedido en Karthos hasta el momento.

La imagen de Jasper Whitlock apareció en su mente con tanta claridad que sintió que estaba a su lado, tan cerca que sólo tenía que volverse para tocarlo, para sentir el calor de su piel bajo sus dedos. Se estremeció anhelante y se preguntó qué le estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo podía permitir que su mente divagara así... y tomara un rumbo que debería ser tabú? «Recuerda que no eres la única», se amonestó furiosa. «Quizás en este momento hay alguien en Atenas y en Nueva York que alberga las mismas fantasías...», se decía la joven.

«Las mujeres de Whitlock», pensó desdeñosa y se dirigió al baño. Abrió los grifos de la ducha. Se dijo que necesitaba fortalecer su orgullo, y olvidarse de Jasper Whitlock. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha y levantando el rostro para disfrutar del agua. Cuando salió, se sentía más descansada y tranquila. Se envolvió en la toalla como si fuera un sarong y se dejó el cabello suelto sobre los hombros.

La llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó. Pensó que Bella había vuelto antes de lo que esperaba. Al verlas charlando animadamente, había creído que Rosalie y su hermana se quedarían mucho tiempo en la playa, pensó irónica al abrir la puerta. Pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver que se trataba del camarero, el sobrino de María. No vestía su uniforme y parecía decidido a provocar problemas, pensó alarmada. La sonrisa que le dirigió era maliciosa e insolente, y la joven deseó llevar puesto algo más que una simple toalla.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? -le preguntó bruscamente.

-He venido a visitarla, thespinis -miró más allá de ella-. ¿Está sola?

-Sí y no quiero compañía -trató de cerrar la puerta, pero él se lo impidió.

-A menos que sea Jasper Whitlock, ¿verdad? ¿Mañana se irá con él... vivirá en su casa... dormirá en su cama.

¿Creía que nadie lo sabría? -sonrió con gesto lascivo-. Él mismo le reveló a Kostas a dónde irían ustedes –su tono se hizo insinuante-. Debería darme las gracias, thespinis, por decirle dónde podía encontrarlo.

-Ya lo hice -estaba asustada, pero decidida a no demostrarlo-. Ahora salga de aquí, antes de que hable con su tía.

-¿Cree que a ella le importa? -rió él-. Sabe lo que usted es, una prostituta inglesa que calentará la cama de Whitlock. Pero él no es el único hombre que hay en Karthos -dio un paso hacia ella, con la mirada fija en sus hombros desnudos-. ¿Quién se enteraría si yo también probara la miel que Whitlock ha elegido para él?

-Yo me enteraría -la voz de Jasper era amenazadora cuando de pronto apareció en el umbral de la puerta-. Y sé cómo castigar a un ladrón.

-Kyrios Jasper -el joven griego palideció-. Yo... no hablaba en serio, era una broma... -salió al pasillo, deseoso de escapar.

Jasper Whitlock lo siguió de inmediato. Alice pudo oír el ruido de una pelea seguido de un grito de dolor antes de ver aparecer a Jasper de nuevo, frotándose los nudillos.

-¿Le... ha pegado? -le preguntó con voz débil.

-Tiene la boca magullada -replicó él bruscamente-. Se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a insultar a una mujer.

-Pero no sucedió nada -protestó ella entre aliviada y avergonzada.

-No gracias a usted -la recorrió, con la mirada-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar que alguien como él entre en su habitación... cuando no está vestida? O tal vez lo estaba esperando y mi llegada fue la verdadera intrusión.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -estalló Alice-. Usted sabe que eso no es cierto.

-¿Lo sé? -en sus ojos brilló un destello y con gesto irónico se llevó una mano a la mejilla-. Usted no lo trató como a mí.

-No tuve oportunidad -replicó la chica, malhumorada-. No pensé que sería él... ni que pensaría... -se interrumpió ruborizada-. Bien, usted mismo tuvo oportunidad de oírlo.

-Sí -Jasper guardó silencio por un momento-.

Para eso venía... para decirle que tal vez era mejor que no se quedasen aquí esta noche, pues alguien podría molestarlas.

-¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

-Algo absurdo -sonrió irónico-. Pensé... casi creí oírla gritar... pidiendo ayuda. Así que pensé que debía regresar -continuó él y señaló de repente las maletas-. Termine de guardar sus pertenencias, thespinis, y salgamos de aquí ahora. No puede permanecer más tiempo en este hotel.

-Tendré que ir a buscar a Bella -murmuró Alice-. Está en la playa -añadió cohibida, pues no quería mencionar que estaba con Rosalie, ya que sabía que Jasper Whitlock no aprobaría esa amistad.

-Enviaré a Kostas a buscarla -le informó ceñudo-. Y también le diré que ya es hora de que controle a los parientes de su esposa y sea el amo de su propia casa -agregó con tono áspero.

-¿No cree que es un punto de vista demasiado machista?

-¿Usted me lo pregunta... después de lo que acaba de experimentar? -el tono de Jasper era severo.

-Lo diría en cualquier circunstancia -señaló Alice-. Y creo que usted no se impone muchas limitaciones a su propia conducta -comentó temblorosa-. Después de todo, estamos en este lío gracias a usted. Si no hubiera sido tan prepotente... al besarme delante de María, mi hermana y yo nos habríamos quedado aquí. Pero ahora debemos trasladarnos a su casa y la gente sacará la conclusión más evidente.

-Estarán aquí menos de dos semanas -aseguró él-. ¿En realidad le resulta tan difícil?

-Sí -lo miró furiosa-, porque sé que me verán como una más en una larga fila de... mujeres dispuestas –indicó con amargura.

-Nadie se ha atrevido a hablarme como usted lo hace -estalló él.

-Entonces ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera. Ya es hora de que alguien le diga que es un hombre prepotente y egoísta -declaró ella con pasión, y de pronto se echó a llorar.

Jasper profirió una maldición y Alice pudo sentir cómo la guiaba hacia la cama más cercana y la hacía sentarse en el borde; luego le puso un pañuelo en la mano. También descubrió que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sintió que le acariciaba con ternura el cabello húmedo, murmurando palabras en su propio idioma. Se apartó cohibida y se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento -susurró.

-Yo también... más de lo que usted se imagina respondió él con tono hosco.

Luego le alzó la barbilla con una mano y la besó en la boca. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, y su contacto muy sensual; Alice sintió que todas sus terminales nerviosas cobraban vida.

Cuando Jasper la apartó de sí, habría podido gritar de decepción. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que sonreía con expresión sardónica.

-El joven Stavros tenía razón -declaró-. Eres miel, agape mou. Miel, vino y fruta madura, todas las cosas que seducen a un hombre -deslizó los dedos por sus desnudos hombros y se detuvo a unos milímetros del principio de la curva de un seno. Después continuó en voz baja-: Pero yo no me dejaré seducir, sobre todo porque dentro de dos semanas te irás para siempre. Espero que eso te tranquilice.

Volvió a besarla, pero en ese segundo beso hubo algo extraño, concluyente. Luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La chica sentía un hormigueo en la piel donde él la había tocado y de pronto no podía respirar.

Sentía una flor... «Debo vestirme. Y debo terminar de hacer las maletas antes de que Jasper vuelva. Después tendré que acompañarlo», se recordó.

La mujer de Whitlock», pensó. Eso era lo que pensarían todos, lo que dirían cuando ella se fuera. Ese calificativo la perseguiría hasta que saliera de Karthos, y tal vez incluso después. Y ni siquiera era cierto, se dijo furiosa... y de repente comprendió avergonzada que Jasper Whitlock no era el único que lamentaba algo.


	7. Casa de la playa

_Hoy les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y dejen comentarios, como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía esto es una adaptación._

Capítulo 7

Ya era una hora avanzada de la tarde cuando llegaron a la casa. Hicieron el viaje en silencio. Alice, encogida

en su asiento del jeep, había tratado de concentrarse en el espectacular paisaje para ignorar la perturbadora

presencia de Jasper. Y Bella también guardaba silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Su primera entrevista con Jasper había sido formal por parte de él y serena por la de ella. No le había dejado ver el dolor y la humillación que debía de sentir. Alice se había sentido sorprendida y orgullosa de la madura

reacción de su hermana.

A un lado de la estrecha carretera, una colina cubierta de arbustos se levantaba hacia el cielo azul y más

Adelante se convertía en una árida montaña. Por encima de ellos revoloteaba una rapaz. Al otro lado había un

acantilado que brillaba como un espejo bajo el sol poniente. Todo parecía muy remoto y salvaje. «¿No era esa

la idea?», se dijo Alice con amargura. Las dejarían en ese lugar inaccesible hasta que se les acabara el dinero

y tuvieran que marcharse. «Dinero», se dijo de pronto. En su prisa, había olvidado pedirle a Kostas que le

devolviera el dinero de la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo malo? -le preguntó Jasper, para quien ningún detalle parecía pasar desapercibido.

-No -pensó que era la última persona en el mundo que debía saber que no tenía dinero. Esa información las

dejaría en sus manos-. Es sólo que... todo es tan hermoso... -añadió señalando a su alrededor.

-Quienes visitan la isla piensan que es el lugar más maravilloso de la tierra -asintió él-. Desearía pasar más

tiempo aquí, pero tenemos negocios en todo el mundo.

Había hablado con tono orgulloso. Alice pensó que el dinero y el poder que tenía debían de ser cosas que él

daba por sentadas. Y teniendo tantas cosas bajo control, el destino de dos jóvenes debía de parecerle una

molesta trivialidad de la que podía deshacerse entre dos tratos de negocios. La felicidad de Edward y Bella no

aparecía en las hojas de balance de Jasper Whitlock.

Eso era algo que debía recordar, para avivar su resentimiento y su cólera. No se permitiría más debilidades

por lo que a él se refería. No debía volver a experimentar ese doloroso anhelo de sentir su boca masculina

explorando la suya, el contacto de sus manos trazando una red de deleite sensual por su piel, ni ese hechizo

que él sabía tejer tan bien y que había usado para atraer a otras. «Pero no a mí», se juró a sí misma.

El jeep se desvió de la carretera y empezó a descender por un sendero tan estrecho que los arbustos a los

lados rozaban el vehículo. Luego giró en un recodo y frente a ellos apareció la casa. Era pequeña en

comparación con la villa Apollo, de un solo piso y de tejado rojo; estaba rodeada por un amplio jardín.

«Es un lugar solitario», pensó la chica y al instante se burló de su sentimentalismo. Por supuesto que era

solitario... esa era la idea. Se quedarían allí el resto del tiempo. Durante el trayecto no había visto ni una aldea,

ni siquiera una casa a donde pudieran llegar a pie.

Soula estaba esperando en la entrada cuando Jasper detuvo el jeep. Era una mujer corpulenta, baja de estatura, con el inevitable vestido negro y un pañuelo en la cabeza. En su rostro surcado de arrugas apareció una sonrisa cuando estrechó la mano de Alice.

-Bienvenida, kyria Alice, y usted también, kyria Bella.

-Me temo que le vamos a causar muchos problemas -murmuró Alice con expresión insegura, mientras Jasper,

muy serio, bajaba las maletas.

-Ninguno -suspiró Soula, satisfecha-. Al fin la vida vuelve a este lugar -tomó de la mano a las dos jóvenes, y

agregó- Vengan, les mostraré la casa.

Alice notó que la casa estaba diseñada para aprovechar la vista del mar. Todas las habitaciones tenían un

panorama soberbio y las ventanas estaban abiertas para dejar entrar la brisa y el suave murmullo de las olas.

Una amplia terraza rodeaba toda la casa, y desde ella podía accederse directamente a una cala de fina arena,

según les informó Soula.

-Es muy íntima para tomar el sol -añadió-. Y también pueden nadar.

El interior de la casa estaba bañado por la luz del sol. El suelo era de mosaico amarillo y las paredes estaban

pintadas en un tono más pálido del mismo color.

La sala estaba equipada con un sofá y varios sillones de vivos colores; además, había una zona separada para el comedor. El dormitorio que le asignaron a Alice daba a la terraza y era el más amplio. Miró a su alrededor, admirando la solidez de los viejos muebles y la amplia cama.

-¿Le gusta? -le preguntó Soula, ansiosa.

-Es... magnífica -exclamó Alice y la mujer asintió satisfecha, sin captar el tono de incertidumbre en -la voz

de la chica.

-Le traeré una taza de café y kyria Bella descansará hasta la hora de la cena -le informó-. Creo que le duele

un poco la cabeza.

Alice pensó que la habitación que le habían asignado a ella debía de ser el dormitorio principal. Allí había

llevado Jasper a su novia y en esa cama la había hecho su esposa. Decidida, apartó de su mente esos pensamientos.

No podría dormir allí, así que cambiaría de habitación con Bella. Tensa, se dirigió a la puerta de la terraza y

salió para aspirar el aire fresco, pero de repente se detuvo.

Jasper estaba allí, sentado en la barandilla. Su figura se recortaba contra el azul del mar, mientras miraba hacia

el horizonte. Como si una silenciosa señal lo hubiera avisado de la presencia de ella, volvió la cabeza y la miró

con una expresión casi de amargura.

Por supuesto, ella sabía lo que debía de estar imaginando, o recordando: a otra joven saliendo de esa misma

habitación. Esa chica habría sonreído, evocándole recuerdos de la noche que acababa de pasar, prometiéndole

más placer. Le habría tendido las manos y se habría arrojado a sus brazos.

Decían que el tiempo lo curaba todo pero a juzgar por la expresión de Jasper, la herida debió de haber sido muy

profunda. Alice forzó una sonrisa, apresurándose a hablar para disimular su propio dolor.

-Ahora entiendo por qué la llaman la casa de la playa.

-Mi padre la construyó -asintió él-. Adoraba el mar y siempre tenía una lancha anclada en la cala. Después, cuando Rosalie y Edward nacieron, vendió la casa de Karthos y empezó a construir la villa Apollo. Pero este lugar siempre fue un refugio para él... para todos nosotros -sonrió burlón-. Está bastante alejada de la casa principal, señaló un promontorio al otro lado de la pequeña bahía; donde el sol iluminaba los muros blancos de la villa.

-Puede verla allí.

-¿Tan cerca? -exclamó Alice-. No... me había dado cuenta.

-Pero sólo por mar -declaró él, lacónico-. No hay una carretera que una las dos propiedades. Es necesario

adentrarse en la isla y ese era un inconveniente... en el pasado -su breve pausa le dio a entender a la joven que ahora era diferente. Luego continuó- Edward y yo solíamos nadar de una casa a la otra. ¿Eres buena nadadora, Alice? -le preguntó, tuteándola de repente.

-Regular -respondió ella-. Pero no tan experta como para arriesgarme a recorrer esa distancia.

-Me alegro de ver que te preocupas por tu seguridad -volvió a sonreír con expresión burlona-. Creo que siempre es mejor reconocer las propias limitaciones.

-Oh, entiendo -Alice miró a su alrededor-. Aquí estamos y aquí nos quedaremos, ¿no es así?

-No estáis prisioneras -le aseguró sardónico-. Sois libres de iros cuando queráis.

-Pero, ¿bajo las condiciones de quién? -la chica lo miró a los ojos.

-Veo que de nuevo has entendido -rió él y prosiguió- Por lo menos deberías escuchar mi oferta, Alice. Estoy dispuesto a ser generoso... dentro de lo razonable.

-No hay trato -aseguró ella.

-Estoy convencido de que no es tu última palabra -el tono de Jasper era amable-. Aquí tendrás tiempo y

tranquilidad para pensar. Cuando estés dispuesta a hablar, sólo tienes que hacérmelo saber.

-Tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo -declaró Alice con tono cortante.

-Pero creo que mis recursos durarán más que los tuyos -hizo una pausa-. Eso me recuerda algo tomó su

chaqueta, que había dejado en la barandilla y sacó un grueso sobre del bolsillo-. Esto es para ti.

El sobre estaba lleno de billetes en moneda griega y, al verlos, Alice se lo devolvió.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un pago inicial por mi cooperación? No pienso aceptarlo.

-A decir verdad, el dinero es tuyo, kyria Brandon -se burló él de su formalidad. Es el reembolso por la habitación del hotel. Por suerte, Kostas tiene conciencia, además de una esposa que es una arpía -la obligó a tomar el sobre y ella se estremeció al sentir el roce de sus dedos-. Tómalo -la instó-. Necesitarás todo el efectivo que puedas conseguir si de verdad pretendes prolongar esta lucha.

-No tenías que entregármelo -comentó la chica-. Tienes derecho a conservarlo... como renta.

-Por favor, no me insultes -le pidió él y en sus ojos oscuros brilló un destello-. Tu hermana y tú... sois mis

invitadas.

-Pero yo preferiría pagar por nuestra estancia insistió obstinada-. Tú... no puedes fingir que somos bienvenidas

aquí.

-Tal vez no, pero eso nos ofrece una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas antes de que volváis a vuestro país.

-¿De verdad estás tan seguro de ganar? -inquirió ella con amargura.

-Oh, sí -le aseguró Jasper-. De una forma u otra. Posó la mirada en su boca y después en la curva de sus senos. Eso le recordó a la chica que su arma más letal en ese conflicto era su viril y carismática sexualidad. Mientras que ella no tenía nada con qué luchar, excepto sus propias convicciones y su determinación. Se preguntó si le bastaría con eso. Jasper se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil y consultó su reloj.

-Debo regresar, espero una llamada de Nueva York.

-¿Una llamada personal? -preguntó siguiendo un maligno impulso.

-Veo que mi hermana ha estado muy ocupada comentó él, sombrío-. Pero no creo, matia mou, que eso sea

asunto tuyo -hizo una pausa-. Piensa en lo que te he dicho y recuerda que estoy dispuesto a retomar las

negociaciones en cualquier momento.

-Negociaré -aceptó ella-, pero sólo con la condición de que permitas que Bella vea a Edward. ¿No comprendes

que quizás eso podría ayudarlo a recobrar la memoria? ¿No merece la pena intentarlo... para que él ya no tenga

la mente en blanco...

-Edward se recuperará con el tiempo -la expresión de Jasper se había endurecido-. Y si quedan algunas lagunas en su memoria, bien, de cualquier forma será mejor que se olvide de tu hermana.

-Eso es una crueldad -murmuró Alice con voz temblorosa.

-También es práctico -sonrió él con gesto irónico-. Cuando al fin comprendes que no puedes poner condiciones,

podrás concentrarte en los términos de nuestro posible acuerdo. No tienes alternativa, te lo aseguro.

-contempló la expresión desconcertada de la chica y agregó- Buenas noches, Alice. Duerme bien en mi cama,

agape mou... si puedes hacerlo.

Inclinó la cabeza y se alejó tranquilamente, pero a ella sus palabras de despedida le sentaron como un latigazo.

-Eso no va a ser ningún problema -comentó Bella con expresión jovial esa misma noche, antes de probar otro

bocado del delicioso pollo en salsa que les había servido Soula.

-Me gustaría compartir tu confianza -repuso Alice, cansada-. Pero nosotras estamos aquí y, para el caso, Edward podría estar en el otro extremo del mundo.

-No está tan lejos -le aseguró Bella-. Rosalie dice que debemos ser pacientes... esperar el momento oportuno.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Alice con tono seco-. Recuerda, querida, que ella también es una Whitlock. Y fue idea suya

que viniéramos aquí, donde no causaremos ningún daño. ¿Estás segura de que puedes confiar en ella?

-Por supuesto. Jasper también quiere controlar su vida... obligarla a casarse con un hombre a quien no ama.

-Oh -exclamó la chica-. ¿Y Rosalie tiene otros planes?

-Sí, está enamorada de Emmet Cullen-respondió Bella.

-Santo Dios -exclamó Alice. El joven médico le parecía el candidato más improbable para una joven tan

mundana como Rosalie. Sabía que la joven tramaba algo, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera eso.

-Y él también la quiere -continuó Bella-. Se conocen desde que eran niños. De hecho, la familia Whitlock le

pagó a Emmet sus estudios de medicina. Pero no es rico ni poderoso, así que Jasper no lo consideraría un marido apropiado para Rosalie -suspiró-. Ella dice que si supiera que están enamorados, montaría en cólera. Emmet perdería su trabajo en la clínica, tendría que salir de Karthos y ella jamás volvería a verlo. Y la venganza de Jasper lo perseguiría a dondequiera que fuera -añadió.

-Me lo imagino -replicó Alice, sombría.

-Por eso tienen que fingir en público y se ven en secreto -terminó Bella e hizo a un lado su plato vacío.

-¿Te ha contado todo eso hoy? -inquirió Alice, sorprendida.

-Sí, hemos hecho un pacto mutuo -asintió Bella-. Ella me ayudará a reunirme con Edward y a cambio de eso nosotras trataremos de ayudarlos.

-No me agrada la idea -Alice movió la cabeza-. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas. Y quizás Jasper tenga razón

-agregó reacia-. Rosalie está demasiado acostumbrada al lujo para vivir con un médico pobre que vive de su salario.

-Alice -exclamó Bella, escandalizada-. ¿Estás del lado de Jasper?

-No estoy del lado de nadie -replicó ella a la defensiva-. Sólo estoy tratando de ser realista. Si nos entrometemos, la venganza de Jasper podría perseguirnos también y no necesitamos eso.

-Olvidas que Edward nos protegerá -murmuró Bella-. Todo saldrá bien, lo sé.

Alice no pudo decir nada ante esa convicción tan sincera y apasionada. Más tarde, en su habitación, deseó

que su hermana tuviera razón. Miró descontenta a su alrededor. Soula había frustrado su plan de cambiar de habitación con Bella, pues ya había sacado su ropa de la maleta y la había guardado. Armaría un escándalo si se cambiaba en ese momento y quizás Jasper se enteraría y sacaría sus propias conclusiones. Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

Después Bella le reveló, con los ojos brillantes, que podía ver las luces de la villa Apollo desde su ventana y que

eso la hacía sentir que Edward estaba cerca de ella. «Tendré que soportarlo», pensó Alice. Tomó los

pasaportes y el dinero que Jasper le había dado y buscó un lugar seguro para guardarlos. El cajón de la mesilla de noche le pareció el más apropiado, pero no podía abrirlo. Al principio supuso que estaba cerrado con llave, pero luego advirtió que solamente estaba atascado y al fin logró abrirle.

Vio que lo que lo obstruía era una fotografía con un marco de plata. Era de una joven muy hermosa, de rostro

radiante. La melena rubia le llegaba hasta los hombros y sonreía, revelando una dentadura perfecta. Los ojos

de un color azul oscuro, brillaban en una provocativa invitación. De pronto le pareció extrañamente familiar, y

entonces vio que en la esquina inferior izquierda había algo escrito: Para Jasper, el día de nuestra boda. Para

siempre. Kate.

Alice contuvo el aliento. Por supuesto, era Kate Denali, la actriz. Había destacado en el mundo del cine

con su carrera breve y agitada, que había incluido una nominación para el Oscar, así como varias disputas con

los primeros actores, hasta que al fin la eliminaron de una película. Jamás volvió a rodar ninguna otra y Alice

recordó que hacía pocos años había leído que falleció a causa de una sobredosis en un hotel de Los Ángeles.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Esa era la joven con quien se había casado Jasper, pensó aturdida, alguien muy diferente de la sumisa heredera griega que ella se había imaginado. Obviamente era un matrimonio muy

distinto del ideal del cual le había hablado Jasper. Tal vez ahora podría comprender sus razones, aunque no las

aprobaba.

Kate Denali había muerto muy lejos de Karthos y de la casa de la playa. De hecho, Alice recordó que en

toda la publicidad de su carrera nunca se había mencionado un matrimonio, ni un marido que la llorara después de su trágica muerte. No era de sorprender que Jasper estuviera tan amargado y que sus cicatrices fueran tan

profundas. Para él, ese «para siempre» había terminado demasiado pronto. Si acaso había existido alguna vez...

Jasper Whitlock no era un dios conquistador; sólo un hombre que se había quemado y que ahora le temía al fuego, como había dicho Rosalie. ¿O fue Kate Denali la que resultó quemada?, se preguntó Alice de pronto.

¿Habría volado demasiado cerca del sol que era Whitlock, como un moderno Icaro, sólo para desplomarse con

las alas quemadas? ¿Quién podría decir qué tipo de razones habían producido la destrucción de esa belleza y

de ese talento? Con manos temblorosas, Alice dejó la fotografía a un lado de la cama. Le serviría como un recordatorio, incluso como una advertencia.

-Oh, Dios -murmuró y de pronto sintió un escalofrío-. Él también quería destruirme... le resultaría tan fácil...

_Bueno ya saben quién era la antigua esposa de Jasper. En lo personal el personaje de Kate en crepúsculo me cae muy bien entonces quise que ella ocupara este lugar en la historia y no María muajaj quiero que dejen comentarios el próximo capi que viene es muy decisivo en la historia y sé que les gustara nos leemos pronto. Mientras más reviews mucho más rápido actualizare._


	8. Oportunidad

_**¿Hola cómo están? Espero muy bien hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de A orillas de Mar que espero sea de su agrado antes de dejarlas con la lectura quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen la historia y se toman un momento en dejar un Review en especial a Christina Becker que se tomó la molestia de comentar cada capítulo muchas gracias por tu consideración soy una gran fan de tu fanfic :D. Como siempre esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación y los personajes que se ven involucrados en ella son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

Capítulo 8

ESA noche Alice no pudo dormir bien. Acurrucada bajo las sábanas, no podía encontrar un alivio temporal, pues imágenes Y Pensamientos indeseados perturbaban su sueño. Un hombre de tez bronceada y ojos oscuros

y ardientes aparecía en esos sueños, se tumbaba a su lado y compartía su almohada. Podía sentir la calidez de

su piel contra la suya, el contacto de sus labios, las manos que la acariciaban. Lo buscaba a su vez en vano en el calor de la noche, sólo para descubrir con desolación que estaba sola.

Colérica, apartó las sábanas. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Cómo podía sentir eso por un hombre que casi era un desconocido, y que con toda seguridad era un enemigo?

-Maldito seas, Jasper Whitlock -murmuró-. Jamás debí venir aquí; ahora estoy atrapada y no puedo escapar.

Al fin logró conciliar un sueño inquieto, pero no tardó en despertarse con la certidumbre de que había oído algo... a alguien que se movía en la terraza. Se sentó y se apartó el cabello de la cara, mirando hacia las ventanas con el corazón acelerado. Había pensado que la casa estaba demasiado lejos de los intrusos, pero ahora... Bajó los pies al suelo y se puso su bata blanca, que hacía juego con su camisón. Ya había amanecido y el ambiente era fresco cuando salió a la terraza; una suave brisa agitaba las buganvillas por encima de su cabeza. No había nadie allí, por supuesto, y sin embargo...

-Kalimera.

Alice se dio la vuelta y lanzó un grito. Jasper estaba de pie, con las manos en las caderas, a unos metros de la puerta del salón, de donde era obvio que acababa de salir. Vestía un pantalón negro, enrollado hasta las rodillas, que hacía juego con una camisa que llevaba desabrochada casi hasta la cintura. Parecía tan viril y tan devastadoramente atractivo... De pronto Alice recordó sus sueños y, sonrojada, se cerró bien su bata.

-¡Tú! -exclamó-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él alzó una ceja y su cínica y divertida mirada le indicó a Alice que no había pasado por alto su rubor ni su gesto defensivo.

-Esta es mi propiedad -le recordó con tono seco.

-Pero nunca vienes aquí -protestó la chica y se interrumpió de repente-. Por lo menos...

-Eso es lo que dice Rosalie -terminó él-. Exagera, pues vengo a visitar a Soula.

-¿A esta hora? -Alice consultó su reloj.

-No, he salido a pescar para que esta noche podáis saborear un salmonete fresco.

-No te creo -replicó ella y Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-La prueba está en la cocina. ¿Quieres verlo?

-No... Quiero decir... no te imagino como un sencillo pescador... pescando solo al amanecer.

-Para un griego, el mar es como la sangre que corre por sus venas -rió él-. Y en una lancha estás solo... tienes mucho tiempo para pensar. A menudo, es el único momento para hacerlo.

-¿Una lancha? -repitió Alice, sorprendida-. Creía que eras dueño de una compañía naviera.

-Así es -aceptó él-, pero no es lo mismo. Igual que mi padre, tengo una lancha para uso particular hizo una pausa-. Sin embargo, no era mi intención despertarte. Lo siento.

-Olvídalo -la chica se mordió el labio-. Además, no he dormido bien.

-¿No? -la miró burlón.

-No -negó ella, tensa-. No es exactamente una situación fácil... para ninguno de nosotros.

-Puedes ponerle fin cuando quieras'- sugirió él.

-Quieres decir... que acepte tu dinero y me vaya. Jamás.

-Esa no será tu última decisión -le aseguró Jasper-. Yo puedo esperar.

-No soy yo... ni tú quieres- debemos tomar esa decisión. Edward y Bella son los únicos interesados...

-Por desgracia, esas nociones sentimentales no tienen cabida en la vida real -comentó él con tono aburrido.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de la «vida real», señor Whitlock, encerrado en tu torre de marfil de dinero y poder? –el tono de Alice era amargo-. Sólo tienes que desear algo para que se te conceda... chasqueas los dedos y todos se apresuran a obedecerte.

-Por supuesto, tú te excluyes de esa fascinante escena de obediencia de masas -murmuró Jasper con expresión hosca.

-Por supuesto. Supongo que no te creerás el dueño de todo el mundo.

-Nunca lo he deseado -su tono se endureció-. Alguna vez creí, al igual que tú, que el amor podía derribar todas las barreras, pero ya no. Una colisión entre dos mundos diferentes sólo puede provocar un desastre –su expresión era pensativa y amarga y miró a su alrededor-. Es una lección que aprendí padeciendo un tipo de dolor que no le deseo a nadie... y mucho menos a mi hermano menor.

-Pero no puedes protegerlo de la experiencia... ni tampoco impedir que cometa sus propios errores protestó

Alice-. Eso no es posible.

-Entonces reconoces que lo de Edward y tu hermana sería un error.

-No -negó ella, cansada-. Sólo estoy tratando de decir que tú y yo no estamos capacitados para juzgar por ellos. Fue algo terrible... una tragedia, que tu matrimonio terminara de esa manera... que alguien tan encantadora, con toda una vida por delante... muriera así, pero Edward y Bella tienen derecho a vivir sus propias vidas, cueste lo que cueste.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil y su elevada figura de pronto pareció amenazadora a la luz del amanecer.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi matrimonio?

-Nada en realidad -Alice tragó saliva-. Pero... encontré la fotografía de tu esposa y entonces supe quién era.

-¿Qué dices? -estalló él-. Enséñamela.

Alice se dirigió al dormitorio, incómoda al ver que él la seguía. Tomó la fotografía y se la entregó.

-Un descuido imperdonable -comentó él con tono áspero-. Di órdenes de que lo retiraran todo, no quería que quedará aquí nada que me la recordara miró a su alrededor y vio la cama en desorden, los artículos de tocador de Alice y la ropa que se había quitado-. Nada -repitió.

-Pero no es fácil olvidar... una belleza como la de Kate.

-Pero se puede intentar -tenia los labios apretados. Desprendió la parte posterior del marco, lo arrojó desdeñoso a un lado y después rompió la fotografía en mil pedazos, que dejó caer al suelo.

-Oh, no -gritó Alice, asombrada-. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

-Ha sido muy sencillo, créeme -se volvió hacia ella y sonrió desdeñoso-. Esta... es la complicación -la sujetó de los hombros y la acercó hacia sí.

Alice miró desconcertada su rostro decidido, pero cuando quiso negarse, él la besó de forma implacable. El aroma de su piel, fragante por la luz del sol y del mar, pareció invadir sus sentidos... llenándola de un intenso anhelo. Ella correspondió al beso con la misma vibrante urgencia y entreabrió los labios ansiosa para saborear el contacto de su lengua. Apretada contra su cuerpo, sentía la tensión de sus músculos así como en la llama que ardía en su interior. La mano de Jasper temblaba cuando le abrió la bata. Luego, la besó todo a lo largo del cuello y la curva del hombro, antes de deslizar los dedos debajo del tirante del camisón y tirar de él, desnudando de esa forma un seno de punta rosada para acariciarlo. Lo cubrió con la palma de la mano y acarició con el pulgar, el tenso pezón, lo que hizo que Alice experimentara un placer tan intenso que casi parecía dolor.

Luego él inclinó la cabeza y con los labios se apoderó del rosado pezón. Alice se estremeció de deleite y alzó

las manos para entrelazarlas en la nuca de Jasper, que la levantó en vilo para después depositarla en la cama.

Luego se tumbó a su lado. La chica tuvo la sensación de que nuevamente estaba soñando y el temor y la excitación lucharon en su interior. Sentía que se hundía en el mullido colchón, aprisionada por el cuerpo de Jasper, que despertaba todas las fibras de su ser. Se tensó contra él con una incomprensible desesperación.

Jasper le bajó el otro tirante del camisón, concentrado y absorto; su boca buscó su tersa piel. Sus manos se movían urgentes, acariciándole el cuerpo a través de la fina tela de la prenda.

-Se thelo -murmuró con voz ronca sobre su corazón, que latía desacompasado-. Se thelo poli.

Esas palabras pronunciadas en un idioma extraño, que según le advertía su instinto sólo hablaban de una

Necesidad física y no de ternura, destrozaron su sueño y Alice volvió a la fría realidad.

«Me he vuelto loca», pensó asustada. Debía de estarlo... acostada en la cama que Jasper había compartido con su esposa... una joven cuya vida plena de promesas había acabado en el aislamiento y en la desesperación y cuya fotografía hecha pedazos se encontraba a sus pies. Y ella permitía que Jasper la tocara... que la usara como un exorcismo sensual. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó, tensa de pánico.

-Matia mou... ¿Qué sucede?

-Todo -murmuró la chica con voz ronca-.

Suéltame, aléjate de mí -¿Cómo... te atreves...? -se bajó de la cama de un salto y con manos temblorosas por la vergüenza y el remordimiento, se cubrió los senos desnudos con el camisón.

Jasper se irguió, apoyado en un codo, y la observó con los párpados entornados y una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-No es cuestión de atreverse, agape mou. Tú lo deseabas tanto como yo. Tal vez más -añadió con crueldad.

Alice se ruborizó avergonzada.

-Sal de esta habitación. Aléjate de mí -balbuceó.

-¿Estás segura? -en su voz, en su mirada que casi la desnudó, había una insolencia deliberada-. Quizá deberías aprender a ser más complaciente... como tu hermana. Verías que así podrías ganar algo más, ya que, bajo ciertas circunstancias, puedo ser muy generoso.

-¿Y convertirme en otra de las «mujeres de Whitlock»? -Alice levantó la cabeza-. Sobreestimas tu atractivo. Antes preferiría mendigar por las calles.

-Es tu elección, por supuesto -Jasper se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama-. Pero debo advertirte que hay un límite de tiempo para lo que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer... para todo -hizo una pausa para que ella captara el - sentido de sus palabras-. Por el bien de tu hermana, tal vez sería más prudente que reflexionaras... cuanto antes -se dirigió a la puerta abierta y se volvió para llevarse los dedos a los labios en una parodia de un beso de despedida, antes de añadir en voz baja-: Avísame si cambias de opinión.

-¿Acerca de qué? -le preguntó Alice, tensa.

-De todo -replicó él y se alejó.

Era otra mañana perfecta, calurosa incluso bajo la sombrilla. Alice, descansando en una tumbona de la terraza, podía oír las voces procedentes del salón y comprendió que Rosalie había llegado para hacer su visita diaria. Debía reconocer que sus recelos acerca de la joven griega habían sido injustificados. Para Bella, su presencia en la casa era el lazo que la-unía con Edward y también con el mundo exterior, pues no había teléfono.

Habían transcurrido tres días interminables desde ese devastador encuentro con Jasper y, aunque no había vuelto a verlo ni a oírlo, sus emociones y sus sentidos aún estaban sumidos en el más completo caos. Se había dicho cientos de veces que ese absurdo enamoramiento, porque sólo era eso, no significaba nada. Su vida en

Inglaterra tal vez no fuera fácil, pero siempre había conseguido salir adelante, y tenía la reputación de ser una joven sensata y digna de confianza. Y sin embargo ahora...

«No sé qué está sucediendo», pensó desesperada. «Ya no tengo el control sobre mi propia vida y odio esa sensación. Echo de menos mi tranquilidad mental y quiero recuperarla», se decía. Sabía que en Karthos no podría conseguirlo. Vivir en esa casa era un tormento constante, con los recuerdos del sombrío pasado que Jasper había compartido con su bella esposa... y con sus propios recuerdos, más recientes y más intensos, de los que no podía huir.

El recuerdo de sus caricias aún quemaba su mente. La presencia de Jasper todavía perduraba en la habitación, provocando en ella un temblor que no podía controlar. Soula había recogido los pedazos de la fotografía, con los labios apretados y una actitud discreta. El matrimonio de su jefe era obviamente un tema que no sacaría a colación, aunque solía charlar con Bella durante horas acerca de los viejos tiempos, cuando Jasper y Edward eran niños.

Rosalie le había explicado la situación y la anciana había tomado a Bella bajo su protección, dedicándose a cuidarla con cariño.

En cuanto a Jasper, se mantenía alejado, al parecer esperando un mensaje de ella diciendo que estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, pensó Alice con amargura. Pero a pesar de todo, ella podía sentir su presencia. A veces, la villa Apollo se veía tan cerca que casi podía tocarla y mientras tomaba el sol o nadaba en la cala, tenía la extraña impresión de que alguien la observaba, aunque sabía que eso era absurdo.

La necesidad de alejarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde empezó a obsesionarla. Una parte de su mente le decía que su misión en Karthos era un caso perdido, que Jasper tenía todos los ases y que quizá sería mejor aceptar un acuerdo financiero. Pero sabía que si le sugería a Bella que se olvidaran de todo y volvieran a

Inglaterra, se resistiría indignada. Bella, sumergida en su propio caos emocional, no tenía idea de la confusión que estaba destrozado a su hermana. Y Alice no quería que se enterara.

-Kalimera -Rosalie apareció a su lado, fresca y elegante con un ajustado vestido de color verde-. Soula insiste en que tu hermana debe tumbarse un rato en la cama.

-Ha sido muy amable con nosotras -comentó Alice, rígida.

-Quiere a Edward y quiere verlo feliz -Rosalie se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Alice-. Pero el problema es cómo lograrlo. Emmet me ha prometido que llevará a Bella al lado de Edward tan pronto como tenga oportunidad, pero Jasper ahora abandona muy raras veces la vil Apollo y cuando se ausenta es por poco tiempo... y deja a Yannis vigilando a mi hermano -frunció el ceño-. Debemos encontrar una forma de alejarlo de la villa durante varias horas.

-Imagino que tendrá que ir a Atenas... -murmuró Alice.

-¿Quieres decir a ver a Victoria? ¿Quién sabe? Jasper nunca habla de eso conmigo y, además, está muy preocupado por Edward. De hecho... -se inclinó hacia ella-... le ha comentado a Emmet que tal vez lo lleve pronto a los Estados Unidos a consultar a un especialista y si lo hace... creo que será el fin de nuestras esperanzas. Vosotras no podríais seguirlo.

-No -negó Alice- ¿Bella está enterada de eso?

-No, pensé que sería mejor no decirle nada. Pero -añadió Rosalie- eso significa que no podemos perder tiempo.

Debemos hacer que Jasper se aleje de la villa medio día... o incluso un día entero -miró a Alice a los ojos-.

Creo que esa va a ser tu tarea.

¿Cómo? -Alice se incorporó bruscamente-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Le dirás a Jasper que quieres verlo para hacer un trató-sonrió Rosalie-, pero lejos de aquí, para que tu hermana no se entere y se preocupe. Luego lo retendrás a tu lado -añadió esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa-. Eso no será ningún problema, es un hombre atractivo y creo que tú... le gustas.

-No -exclamó Alice, sonrojada-. Lo siento, pero no puedo... no lo haré. Es imposible. Además, Jasper no me creería, pues le dije con toda claridad que no iba a hacer ningún trato con él.

-Pero, ¿acaso no es un privilegio femenino cambiar de opinión? -le preguntó Rosalie-. Creo que eso es algo que

Jasper sabe muy bien.

-Sí, me lo imagino, pero no me agrada esa clase de juegos.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros de nuevo, en esa ocasión con un aire de fatalidad.

-Entonces no podemos hacer nada. Edward se irá a los Estados Unidos y vosotras volveréis a casa con un buen bronceado y un poco de dinero.

-Jamás lo conseguiré -gimió Alice, desesperada.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si no lo intentas? -le preguntó Rosalie-. Además, Jasper siempre ha dicho que no merece la pena hacer un trato fácil. Espera cierta resistencia -miró a Alice con ojos brillantes-. Pero no siempre puede elegir el campo de batalla... ni las armas.

Hubo un silencio difícil y al fin Alice respondió impotente:

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

-Bien -aprobó Rosalie, sonriendo-. Porque ahora podrías tener la oportunidad perfecta. Creo que mi hermano viene hacia aquí.

Alice vio que una lancha, azul rodeaba el promontorio y se dirigía hacia la cala.

-¡Oh; Dios! -exclamó sin aliento y se volvió hacia Rosalie-. Tú lo sabías ¿no es cierto? -la acusó-. Sabías que vendría y me tendiste una trampa.

-No, te lo juro, no me comentó nada a la hora del desayuno. Pero es una oportunidad que no podemos perder

-continuó con tono suplicante-. Por el bien de Edward y de tu hermana, debes decirle que quieres hablar con él en privado. Pídele que te lleve en la lancha... y trata de retenerlo hasta la puesta de sol. Debes darnos algún tiempo -se puso de pie-. Tan pronto como os vayáis, llevaré a Bella a la clínica para recoger a Emmet, a fin de que pueda supervisar la reunión, y luego los tres iremos a la villa Apollo -besó a Alice en la mejilla-. Buena suerte a todos -murmuró y se alejó a toda prisa.

Alice observó la lancha que se acercaba y la figura que iba al timón y después alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

Faltaba mucho tiempo para la puesta de sol, comprendió angustiada. Y necesitaría algo más que suerte para salir ilesa.

-Oh, Dios, ¿por qué he aceptado? -gimió desesperada.

_**Uffff este capítulo estuvo candente jajaj y seguirá siendo así con el próximo capi espero a nadie haya molestado y si prefieren que cambie la historia a calificación "M" háganmelo saber, espero dejen sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz sé que el próximo capítulo les va a encantar así que ya saben que tienen que hacer para ponerme contenta y actualizo mucho más rápido un beso enorme LuzWhitlock.**_


	9. Un día con Whitlock

_**Hola hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación espero les guste y dejen comentarios gracias a las que comentaron el capi anterior y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas. Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es una adaptación.**_

Capítulo 9

ALICE lo esperaba en el pequeño embarcadero de madera de la cala, de pie con el vestido verde que hacía juego con el bikini que llevaba puesto. Con la barbilla alzada para disimular su nerviosismo, lo vio maniobrar con pericia a bordo del Calliope.

-Kalimera -Jasper le arrojó una cuerda y desembarcó con un movimiento ágil. Llevaba un ajustado pantalón corto de color blanco y una camisa de rayas azules y rojas-. Espero no haberte hecho esperar.

-No sabía que te hubiera pedido que vinieras replicó la chica y se detuvo. Se dijo que ese no era el tono persuasivo que le había sugerido Rosalie.

-Pero yo sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo -sonrió él y la miró con expresión especulativa.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Porque a pesar del daño que tú creas que le han hecho a tu hermana, tienes que irte de aquí -respondió él-.

Debes regresar a tu vida normal y te espera tu trabajo, porque los tiempos son difíciles -la miró con frialdad-.

Quizás incluso te espera un hombre la inflexión de su tono de voz hizo que pareciera más una pregunta que una

Afirmación.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -señaló Alice en voz baja.

-Entonces hablaremos de negocios. ¿Por eso estás aquí, no? ¿Porque estás dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo?

-Yo... bien, creo que no tengo otra elección murmuró Alice rehuyendo su mirada.

-Al fin te has convencido -comentó Jasper, satisfecho-. Iré a verte esta noche después de la cena, para contarte los detalles de mi proposición.

-Oh, no -ese no es el plan», pensó Alice, alarmada-. Quiero decir... esperaba hablar contigo... en privado... antes de darle la noticia a mi hermana.

-De acuerdo -Jasper se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cuándo?

-Creo que ahora sería un buen momento -sugirió ella.

-¿Ahora? -alzó las cejas-. Eso no es posible. Sólo he venido a traerle a Soula el dinero para los gastos de la casa. Después me iré a Marynthos, una aldea que se encuentra en el otro extremo de la isla.

-¿No podría acompañarte? -reconoció un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos y continuó apresurada-: Ahora que me he decidido, no quiero... retrasar las cosas. Además,-casi no he visto nada de Karthos y ésta podría ser mi última oportunidad. Es decir, si no te importa llevar una pasajera -agregó al darse cuenta de que Jasper guardaba silencio.

-No -dijo él al fin-. No... me importa. Pero tú, mana mou. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte?

-¿Arriesgarme? -Alice miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros con expresión indiferente-. El tiempo es bueno y además no me mareo.

-No era eso lo que quería decir -declaró Jasper en voz baja.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella se estremeció con una mezcla de temor y excitación. Él rió de pronto

y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir a la lancha.

-Ela tora. Entonces debemos irnos, Alice.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, se dijo la joven mientras lo veía maniobrar la lancha y dirigirse hacia mar abierto.

Se arriesgó a mirar hacia la casa y él la sorprendió.

-¿No has debido dejarle un mensaje a tu hermana? ¿No se preocupará?

-Bella está descansando -le informó lacónica-. Además, le comenté que tal vez saldría... a recorrer la isla.

-Entonces me aseguraré de que no te decepcione.

En sus palabras corteses Alice captó un matiz de diversión. «Pensará que estoy tratando de insinuarme», pensó de pronto, avergonzada. Que iba con él en busca de una breve aventura sexual, aunque por supuesto eso era lo que ella necesitaba que pensara. Tenía que utilizar su soberbia confianza masculina en su contra, reforzar su propia decisión de no caer en esa red carismática y sensual que él sabía tejer tan bien y convertirse en otra de las mujeres de Whitlock. Yo seré la única que conseguirá escapar. Tengo que hacerlo», pensaba.

-¿Te gustaría hacerte cargo del timón? -la voz de Jasper interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿No es peligroso? -preguntó vacilante y él se echó a reír.

-No permitiré que nos hundas, mana mou.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -le preguntó la chica mientras se hacía cargo del timón.

-Quiere decir mis ojos» -respondió Jasper-. Cuando una mujer permite que un hombre la mire a los ojos, Alice mou, le ofrece los secretos de su corazón -hizo una pausa-. Por lo menos, eso es lo que dicen.

-Entonces no me sorprende que tantas personas lleven gafas de sol -comentó ella con tono frívolo.

- Pero tú no las llevas.

-Bueno -Alice se encogió de hombros. Tal vez no tengo nada que ocultar.

-¿No?

Le sujetó la barbilla con una mano y la hizo volverse para mirarlo, suave pero inexorablemente. Por un momento, la chica sintió que la mirada de aquellos ojos verde mar se adentraba en su ser.

-Veo cólera, Alice, también desafío y ansiedad y detrás de todo eso un misterio tan profundo como el mar

-de nuevo hizo una pausa-. Pero lo que nunca he visto en tus ojos es risa.

-Eso no es de sorprender -movió la cabeza para apartarse-. Después de todo, desde que llegué aquí no. He tenido motivos para reír.

-Y creo que tampoco antes de eso -murmuró él, pensativo-: ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres la única responsable de tu hermana?

-Tres... casi cuatro años -la voz le temblaba cuando le habló brevemente acerca del accidente que sufrieron sus padres y luego añadió a toda prisa-: Por favor, no pienses que ha sido una carga para mí. Bella es maravillosa, jamás me ha dado una sola preocupación... -se detuvo, sintiéndose como una tonta.

-Hasta ahora -declaró él con tono seco.

-Yo no contaba con que ella se enamorara murmuró Alice.

-¿No? -sonrió con expresión cínica-. ¿Has olvidado el hechizo de una noche cálida bajo la luz de la luna?

-No -no iba a reconocer que jamás había experimentado eso-. Sólo creía que Bella era más... sensata, eso es todo.

Alice necesitaba encontrar un tema menos personal, retrasar todo el tiempo posible cualquier discusión acerca de Bella.

-¿Por qué vamos a Marynthos? -inquirió con tono jovial-. ¿Hay algo especial allí?

-Muy especial... un bebé recién nacido... el hijo de mi amigo Peter loannides. Me pidió que fuera el padrino.

-¿Y tú aceptaste? -preguntó la chica, incapaz de disimular su sorpresa.

-Por supuesto -aseguró él con un leve tono altanero-. Los griegos nos tomamos muy en serio esa responsabilidad.

-Oh -Alice tragó saliva-. No quisiera ser una intrusa en una ocasión tan especial. Lo siento.

-Si yo creyera que eres una intrusa, no estarías aquí -replicó Jasper con tono indiferente y la joven comprendió que muy bien había podido dejarla en el embarcadero.

-Gracias -murmuró.

-Parakalo -Jasper sonrió y su mano cubrió la de ella, que sujetaba el timón-. Te has desviado un poco del rumbo –le advirtió-. Ten cuidado.

«Sí, tendré cuidado», pensó Alice, desolada al sentir un hormigueo en la piel bajo el contacto de su mano.

-Quizá sea mejor que tú te hagas cargo -sugirió ella con frialdad retirando la mano-. No quiero que nos estrellemos contra las rocas.

-Como quieras. Entonces relájate, disfruta del viaje y siente el sol en tu rostro -extendió una mano y le quitó el broche que le sujetaba el cabello-. Y del viento en tu pelo -añadió y lo arrojó por la borda.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó Alice, furiosa, tratando en vano de sujetarse la melena que ondeaba al viento.

-Porque hoy, agape mou -respondió lentamente Jasper-, no eres la hermana rígida, severa y responsable. Esa responsabilidad ha quedado en el olvido que merece. Hoy beberás vino y disfrutarás de la vida hizo una pausa-.

Y tus ojos sonreirán. ¿De acuerdo?

La chica contempló el mar sintiendo que una inquieta excitación corría por sus venas. «Hoy. Pensó en la palabra como si fuera una plegaria para aplacar a los antiguos dioses envidiosos. Un día para toda una eternidad. ¿Acaso era pedir demasiado?

-De acuerdo -convino y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la brisa.

Llegaron a Marynthos una hora después. Era sólo una pequeña aldea, un conjunto de casas blancas con tejados de colores alrededor de una cala natural, donde se mecían las lanchas de pesca. Y había un comité de bienvenida, según observó Alice, cohibida.

-¿No crees que debo quedarme a bordo? -preguntó.

-De ninguna manera Peter se ofendería si te niegas a ver a su hijo -la tomó del brazo y la guió por el estrecho muelle, mientras respondía a los saludos de la multitud que los rodeaba.

Todo el grupo avanzó por la estrecha y empinada calle hasta llegar al lugar donde esperaban las mujeres, con sus hijos pequeños jugando a sus pies. Las dos abuelas, con los inevitables vestidos negros y el pañuelo en la cabeza, les dieron la bienvenida y después apareció Peter loánnides, un hombre recio, de ojos brillantes cabello castaño y una amplia sonrisa.

Los dos hombres se dieron la mano y luego se abrazaron. Al rato, Jasper le indicó a Alice que se acercara y le

Presentó a Peter, que la saludó con simpatía.

-Bienvenida, thespinis.

Le ofrecieron una copa de vino bastante dulce, que según le informó Jasper estaba hecho con las uvas que cultivaba Peter en sus viñedos, y luego la guiaron a la casa para que viera al bebé. Charlotte loannides estaba sentada en la cama, con su hijo en brazos. Era una joven hermosa, que parecía inmensamente feliz mientras arrullaba a su pequeño.

Charlotte saludó cohibida a Jasper y depositó al bebé en sus brazos, entre los aplausos del resto de la familia, que observaba la escena desde el umbral. Al parecer la visita de alguien tan importante y respetado como Jasper Whitlock era un acontecimiento en sus vidas, según comprendió Alice. Y el hecho de que hubiera aceptado ser el padrino era un gran honor.

«Y él habla de responsabilidades, cuando es el eje de las vidas de tantas personas», pensó Alice. Jasper no parecía incómodo con el bebé y lo sostenía en sus brazos con absoluta seguridad. Su sonrisa se suavizó con una expresión de ternura cuando vio que el pequeño se quedaba dormido.

Alice pensó en ese momento que a Jasper le gustaría tener un hijo y se detuvo al sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Se recordó que estaba representando el papel que se esperaba de él, eso era todo, y se burló de sus propios pensamientos.

Jasper Whitlock ya conocía las obligaciones del matrimonio y no le habían gustado, se recordó Alice con un esfuerzo. Su vida ahora pertenecía a las salas de consejo, a los apartamentos de lujo y a cualquier lugar donde pudiera ganar dinero y disfrutar de algún placer. Miró entonces a Jasper y se dio cuenta de que él la observaba con expresión inquisitiva. Luego le dijo lacónico-

-Charlotte quiere que sostengas al bebé en tus brazos.

-¡Oh, no! -Alice retrocedió alarmada-. Prefiero no hacerlo, podría dejarlo caer. No estoy acostumbrada a los bebés.

-Entonces ya es hora de que empieces a acostumbrarte -el tono de Jasper le indicaba que no toleraba ninguna oposición-. Siéntate en la cama, si te sientes más segura así. No puedes ofender a Charlotte.

La ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama y depositó al bebé en sus brazos, entre un coro de aprobación. La

La chica miró al pequeño, que había sacado una diminuta mano de entre las mantas y la extendía sobre su seno. Alice sintió una extraña angustia cuando pensó por primera vez en lo que significaría darle un hijo al hombre amado. Ser el objeto de su orgullo y admiración, como lo era Charlote. Oh, Dios... cómo me gustaría...»

Pero de inmediato se detuvo, paralizada al comprender lo que realmente deseaba. Como atraída por un imán, miró a Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios trémulos. La expresión de su rostro era hosca, reservada; apretaba- los labios, como si tratara de controlar alguna intensa emoción.

Alice pensó dolida que tal vez él se resentía de que ella, una indeseable desconocida, participara en un momento familiar tan íntimo. Pero no podía culparlo por ello, al recordar que lo estaba engañando.

-Se supone que debes decir algo -murmuró él.

Ella se mordió el labio y se volvió hacia Charlotte.

-El bebé es muy guapo -murmuró que su padre.

A juzgar por la expresión de deleite de Charlotte cuando Jasper le tradujo sus palabras, y por las risas de los demás, Alice se convenció de que había hecho el comentario apropiado. Charlotte se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo algo muy rápido en griego; Alice movió la cabeza, pues no entendió nada. Peter se apresuró a traducirla.

-Mi esposa espera que la mujer de Whitlock también le dé muchos hijos muy guapos.

Alice se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo y no se atrevió a mirar a Jasper cuando él se inclinó para tomar el bebé y entregárselo a su madre. Aliviada, vio que todos salían de la habitación para dirigirse a las mesas que habían instalado afuera, con-grandes bandejas con pan, ensalada, fruta y jarras de vino tinto.

Escoltaron a Jasper con toda ceremonia hasta el lugar de honor, y Alice de pronto se encontró rodeada de las mujeres, que la guiaron hacia otra mesa, donde la sometieron a un amistoso escrutinio, desde el color de su cabello hasta la tela de su vestido. Cohibida, logró sonreír mientras comía uvas y bebía un vaso de vino, sintiendo que Jasper la observaba con expresión irónica.

Alice se dijo que ella era la única culpable de esa situación. Si no hubiera aceptado la sugerencia de Rosalie, imponiéndole a Jasper su presencia ese día, se habría ahorrado todo aquello. Sólo podía rezar para que cuando volvieran a la villa Apollo todo hubiera salido bien y que él resultado justificara de alguna manera el medio que ella había elegido. La fiesta le pareció interminable, aunque suponía que debería sentirse agradecida por eso.

Cuanto más se prolongara, menos tiempo pasaría a solas con Jasper y menos oportunidad tendría de traicionarse como temía.

Durante todo el tiempo era consciente de la presencia de Jasper. Por encima de las risas y de la conversación de las mujeres, parecía como si hubiese una zona de silencio donde sólo existían ellos dos. Un lugar donde podía mirarlo, sonreír y pronunciar las palabras de amor y deseo en las que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar. Donde los besos de Jasper quemaban sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo florecía bajo el contacto de sus manos. Un lugar secreto que la obsesionaría durante el resto de su vida, atormentándola con toda clase de anhelos insatisfechos.

Cuando sintió la mano de él en su hombro y volvió a la realidad, casi lanzó un grito de anhelo, pero al mirarlo a la cara advirtió su expresión distante y desconfiada.

-Es hora de irnos -su tono era brusco y formal-. Ve a despedirte.

Mecánicamente, Alice trató de recordar las pocas palabras griegas que conocía para dar las gracias y despedirse. Un desconocido, no un amante, eso era Jasper para ella y así era como debían seguir las cosas si quería conservar la cordura.

Los acompañaron de vuelta al puerto y los ayudaron a subir a bordo del Calliope. Cuando salían de la bahía, la chica no dejó de saludarlos con la mano hasta que las figuras del muelle se perdieron en la lejanía.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? -le preguntó Jasper desde el timón.

-Por supuesto -le aseguró Alice-. Tuve la impresión de que... era un privilegio que me recibieran de esa manera.

Él guardó silencio por un momento.

-Son personas sencillas -dijo al fin-. Espero que su... actitud desinhibida no te haya molestado.

-No -Alice volvió a ruborizarse-. Supongo que era lógico que sacaran esa concusión -trató de reír-. Todos lo han hecho.

-Sí -repuso él con tono cortante y Alice no se atrevió a hacer ningún otro comentario.

Ya no soplaba la brisa y la tarde era calurosa. De pronto vio que el Calliope no seguía la misma dirección por donde habían llegado, sino que navegaban rodeando la isla, y se volvió para mirar a Jasper.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Conozco una pequeña cala donde se puede nadar -comentó-. Pensé que podríamos anclar allí durante un rato

-hizo una pausa-. Y también podremos hablar -la miró sonriente.

-¿Acerca de qué? -preguntó Alice a la defensiva, con el corazón acelerado.

-Tenemos ciertos asuntos pendientes -le recordó Jasper con tono amable-. ¿O lo has olvidado?

-De ninguna manera -replicó ella-. Pero pensé que a esta hora del día todos los negocios se interrumpen.

-Eso, agape mou, depende de la naturaleza del negocio... y de su urgencia -dejó que las palabras flotaran entre ellos y continuó guiando la lancha hacia la costa.

Alice contemplé aturdida la pequeña cala con su playa de fina y blanca arena. Todo era muy tranquilo y solitario.

Tragó saliva. «Haz que él no deje de hablar», pensó y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Debía ser una conversación formal, una discusión acerca de las condiciones de su posible acuerdo. El problema era que no había tenido tiempo para pensar, para averiguar cuál era la suma hipotética que se suponía que debía pedirle en nombre de Bella. No tenía la menor idea de lo que podría conseguir.

Pero Jasper sí lo sabía, hasta el último dracma, y podría descubrir su engaño. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa sabía... o sospechaba? Ese era el verdadero riesgo, el peligro contra el cual ella necesitaba estar en guardia.

« Matia mou», recordaba que él la había llamado. Y jamás debía permitir que Jasper volviera a mirarla a los ojos, para que no descubriera la dolorosa verdad que ella necesitaba ocultar a toda costa: que en contra de toda lógica, de toda razón e incluso de la cordura, se había enamorado de él.

_**Esta Alice se mete en la boca del lobo pero quien no quisiera darle hijos guapos a Jazz y ser la mujer de Whitlock ajaja el próximo cap es muy importante en la historia y espero comenten mucho y más rápido actualizare no vemos pronto besos LuzWhitlock**_


	10. Confesiones y pasiones

**Hola hoy les traigo nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación que lentamente está llegando a su final espero les guste y dejen reviews. Antes que nada aviso que el capítulo contiene hay una escena de amor entre los protagonistas que espero no les moleste y sea de su agrado. Como siempre ya saben que la historia no es mía es una adaptación y los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 10

JASPER soltó el ancla a unos ciento cincuenta metros de la playa. Cuando el ruido del motor se apagó, sólo el suave golpetea del mar contra el casco del Calliope rompía el silencio. Alice se protegió los ojos del sol con una mano y miró hacia la playa.

-¿Puedes nadar esa distancia? -preguntó Jasper, de pie a su espalda.

-Por supuesto -respondió animada-. No soy tan cobarde.

-No -negó él-. De eso estoy seguro. Pero de cualquier forma, llevaremos la lancha neumática a la playa.

Alice lo vio bajar la lancha al agua y meter en ella toallas, esterillas, una cesta con comida y vino e incluso una sombrilla que había sacado de la cabina. Por lo visto llevaba todo el equipo necesario para una seducción, pensó Alice tragando saliva. Pero ella no debía de ser la primera joven a la que había llevado a- esa playa encantadora y remota.

Sumergió las manos en el agua mientras él remaba hacia la playa. Los Pececillos nadaban a su alrededor y unas suaves frondosas algas marinas se agitaban en las oscuras profundidades. Sintió la arena caliente bajo sus pies cuando ayudó a Jasper a arrastrar la lancha a tierra. Al terminar de bajarlo todo, Alice sentía el vestido pegado al cuerpo por el sudor, y con disimulo, apartó la tela de sus muslos. Pero él la había visto, por supuesto.

-¿Quieres que nos refresquemos un poco antes de iniciar las discusiones?

Jasper clavó la sombrilla en la arena, la sujetó con dos piedras y se sacudió las manos. Alice lo miró recelosa cuando se desabrochó la camisa, al recordar de pronto la primera vez que lo vio. «¿Va a nadar desnudo?», se preguntó con la boca seca.

Pero cuando se quitó el pantalón corto, la joven observó aliviada que llevaba un pequeño traje de baño negro. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, la sorprendió mirándolo y alzó una ceja con gesto burlón. Parecía desafiarla con su leve sonrisa mientras esperaba a que ella se quitara el vestido y lo dejara caer cohibida sobre una de las esterillas.

-¿Ya han cicatrizado tus arañazos? -la tomó de un brazo y la hizo girar despacio para estudiar las marcas, que casi habían desaparecido.

-Por completo -Alice se apartó ruborizada, se quitó- las sandalias y corrió hacia la orilla Al chapotear, sintió el frescor del agua sobre su acalorada piel y se sumergió en la parte donde no cubría.

-Ten cuidado -le advirtió Jasper a su lado-. La playa tiene un declive muy pronunciado y de pronto puedes encontrarte en aguas profundas.

«Descubrí eso hace mucho tiempo», pensó ella, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo cuando él se zambulló de golpe en el agua. Estableciendo una comparación con su propia situación, pensó que había estado nadando en aguas profundas desde que llegó a Karthos. Al principio se había sentido muy segura de su propia capacidad de controlar las cosas, pero ahora pensaba que sólo había conseguido empeorar su situación. Prestarse a ese engaño había sido la única forma de ayudar a Bella, pero también debía pensar en las consecuencias para ella misma. Las heridas físicas sanaban, pero las cicatrices emocionales podían durar toda una vida.

Pensó que otras jóvenes de la agencia de secretarias donde trabajaba volvían de sus vacaciones contando risueñas sus aventuras con camareros, guías o monitores de esquí, pero para ella no habría secretos que pudiera compartir con una sonrisa y un suspiro de nostalgia mientras tornaba una taza de café. Porque amaba a Jasper Whitlock, pensó mientras se deslizaba en el agua y flotaba con los ojos cerrados para protegerse del sol. Estaba en su mente y en su corazón, formaba parte de cada fibra de su ser y ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado a suceder eso. Se había encontrado en aguas profundas antes de darse cuenta del peligro. Pero lo que debía recordar, por encima de todo, era que ese amor no era mutuo. Para Jasper ella sólo representaba una molestia, un pequeño problema que debía resolver, eso era todo. Si le hacía el amor, sería con una cínica diversión al ver lo fácil que le resultaba la victoria: una bonificación adicional de otro negocio coronado por el éxito.

Y ese conocimiento superaba al deleite transitorio de ser, durante unas horas, «la mujer de Whitlock». Tenía que superarlo. Se volvió para mirar hacia la playa y advirtió alarmada que se había alejado más de lo que pretendía. Era una buena nadadora, pero estaba acostumbrada a nadar solamente en las piscinas y ahora tenía debajo de ella las insondables profundidades del mar Jónico. Respiró despacio y trató de calmarse, negándose a dejarse llevar por el pánico, cuando se vio arrastrada por una inesperada corriente.

Miró á su alrededor, pero no pudo divisar a Jasper a una distancia en que pudiera oírla si gritaba. Además, no quería pedir ayuda si no era estrictamente necesario, sobre todo porque él se lo había advertido. Se dio cuenta de que la lancha estaba un poco más cerca que la playa. Decidió nadar hacia allí con la excusa de que prefería tomar el sol en cubierta, lo que además tal vez constituía la opción más segura. Iba a la mitad del trayecto cuando comprendió que estaba en dificultades. La corriente, que se había hecho más fuerte, le impedía avanzar y empezaba a cansarse. «Esto es absurdo», pensó, pero una pequeña ola rompió justo delante de su rostro, haciéndola tragar agua y toser.

Una solución era volverse de espaldas y flotar, pero eso la dejaría a merced de la corriente y consideró que sería mejor seguir adelante, luchando contra el pánico y la fatiga. Le había asegurado a Jasper que era una buena nadadora, pero al parecer había sobrestimado su capacidad. Trató de gritar, pero tragó más agua y casi se hundió. Se dio cuenta de que el Calliope estaba más lejos que antes.

De pronto vio una forma oscura a su lado, en el agua. Jasper apareció con una expresión colérica. Lo oyó decir algo en griego, luego él la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Relájate, pequeña tonta -le ordenó-. Ya te tengo sujeta -la hizo darse la vuelta sin el menor esfuerzo, sosteniéndola mientras nadaba enérgicamente con un solo brazo de vuelta a la playa-. Ya estás a salvo –aseguró con aspereza cuando la soltó.

Aliviada, Alice sintió la arena bajo sus pies, pero las piernas se le doblaron.

Jasper murmuró algo, la levantó en brazos y la acostó bajo la sombrilla. La chica miró su figura oscura recortada contra el sol, con el cuerpo bronceado chorreando agua. Le dolía el pecho, la boca le sabía a sal, pero a pesar de todo la invadió una oleada de excitación.

-Lo siento -murmuró con voz ronca.

-Te lo advertí -exclamó él, impaciente-. Pero no había un peligro real. Quédate quieta un momento.

Con los párpados entornados, ella lo vio sacar las provisiones de la cesta y descorchar una botella de vino.

-Bebe un poco -le ofreció una copa.

El vino era seco y estaba frío, pero la hizo entrar en calor calmando sus nervios y su acelerado pulso. Cuando terminó de beber, él le quitó la copa y le puso en la mano un bocadillo de carne de cordero.

-Oh, no creo... -empezó a protestar, pero Jasper la calló.

-No me sorprende que te canses tan pronto -la reprendió bruscamente-. En casa de Peter, sólo fingiste que comías...

-No tenía... no tengo apetito -protestó Alice sin convicción. A decir verdad estaba hambrienta. Tal vez el susto había causado ese efecto, pero dudaba que pudiera tragar un solo bocado.

Le afectaba la proximidad de Jasper, su tez bronceada, los mechones de cabello húmedo que se rizaban en su frente y, por encima de todo eso, su aroma masculino. Aunque ya no la tocaba, se sentía como si estuviera atada. «Eres una tonta», se reprendió.

-No suelo salvar a una mujer de morir ahogada sólo para verla luego morir de inanición -declaró él, implacable.

Alice empezó a comer en silencio. Las rebanadas de cordero eran muy sabrosas, y también había tomates frescos con aceitunas negras. Era una de las comidas más sencillas que jamás había probado, pero sabía que la recordaría toda su vida.

-Gracias -declaró mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta.

-Debes agradecérselo a la madre de Charlotte -respondió Jasper-. Fue ella quien preparó la cesta y la envió a la lancha.

-sonrió burlón-. Dice que estás demasiado delgada y que yo debería cuidarte mejor. Sólo Dios sabe lo que diría si se enterara de lo que ha sucedido durante la última media hora.

-No ha sucedido nada -replicó Alice, irguiéndose-. Por supuesto, te agradezco lo que has hecho. Pero no eres tú quien debe cuidarme y debiste habérselo dicho.

-No, porque ella no lo entendería -le aseguró él-. En su mundo, una mujer pertenece a un hombre. Primero a su padre, después a su marido.

-Qué agradable -Alice alzó la barbilla-. Por lo visto, el siglo veinte aún no ha llegado a Karthos.

-Tal vez -su voz era fría y por un momento apretó los labios en un gesto de amargura

Ella sabía que Jasper estaba pensando en su esposa. Había cientos de preguntas que quería hacerle, pero resistió la tentación. Se tumbó en la esterilla y cerró los ojos.

-No te quedes dormida bajo el sol -le aconsejó él con tono áspero-. De lo contrario, te quemarás, además de tus otros problemas.

Alice hizo una mueca burlona y buscó la crema que había llevado consigo para protegerse del sol.

-Por lo visto el día de hoy me he comportado de forma desastrosa -murmuró.

-No sólo el día de hoy -la corrigió Jasper; en su voz había un matiz de cólera-. Has causado problemas desde que llegaste.

-Tampoco es fácil tratar contigo -Alice empezó a untarse la crema en brazos y- piernas, alegrándose de tener la cabeza inclinada y de que su cabello húmedo formara una cortina que la protegiera de la intensa mirada de Jasper.

-No era esa mi intención -le recordó él-. Sin embargo, aquí estamos -hizo una pausa-. ¿Quieres que empecemos las negociaciones?

-Sí -se untó la crema en los -senos arriba del bikini y en el vientre, consciente de que él seguía todos sus movimientos con una leve sonrisa. Había algo extraño en esa sonrisa, algo peligroso que ella prefería no analizar-. Por lo menos, eso supongo.

Jasper amplió su sonrisa.

-Si te das la vuelta, matia mou, te untaré crema en la espalda.

-No; gracias -cerró el frasco con gesto decidido. Lo último que necesitaba era sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre su cuerpo-. Como ya te has encargado de recordarme, no he venido aquí a tomar el sol.

-Cuánta formalidad -se burló.

-Una reunión de negocios, es una reunión formal

-lo miró a la cara-. A pesar de que hoy me has demostrado que puedes ser muy bondadoso... con toda clase de personas. Sólo desearía que les demostraras esa misma bondad a mí y a Edward.

-A veces la crueldad es la mayor bondad. Estoy seguro de que has oído decir eso.

-Sí -respondió ella, pero no estoy muy segura de que sea cierto.

-Pues deberías creerlo -señaló Jasper en voz baja-. Y tampoco deberías permitir que tu corazón gobernara tu cabeza Eso sólo puede conducir a... un desastre.

Alice miró hacia el cielo azul y se oyó preguntar.

-¿Fue aquí donde conociste a tu esposa? -y se preparó para una respuesta desdeñosa, o peor aún, para un estallido de cólera.

-Sí, fue aquí -Jasper miró hacia el horizonte-. Estaban rodando en el norte de la isla... era una película de aventuras -sonrió apesadumbrado-. No era muy buena, así que nunca llegaran a exhibirla. Creo que Kate temía que su carrera no progresara con esa clase de películas -se encogió de hombros-. Estaba dispuesto a dar una nueva dirección a su vida-... y yo le ofrecí la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Debió de haber algo más -murmuró la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, al principio había pasión -respondió él lentamente-. Kate era una criatura muy bella, radiante. Hacer el amor con ella era saborear el paraíso. Cada día estaba bañado por la luz del sol y resultaba fácil olvidar que después llegaría el invierno.

Alice fijó la vista en la copa que hacía girar entre sus fuertes dedos. Sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente «una criatura muy bella y radiante». Lo contrario de la sencilla Alice Brandon. Sorprendida, continuó escuchándolo.

-Al principio, le fascinaba este lugar -su tono era evocativo-. Pensaba que era pintoresco. Eso, debió de ponerme sobre aviso. Era la opinión de una turista... de alguien que sólo estaba de paso, que miraba sin ver. Sabía que yo tenía otras casas en otros lugares, pero ésta era mi isla... el lugar a donde siempre volvía, y ella pareció aceptarlo. También parecía desear, al igual que yo, una vida ordenada... tener hijos -sonrió con amargura y continuó-: Por supuesto, me olvidé de que era actriz. Por un tiempo le agradó representar el papel de mi esposa... dócil y devota. Después empezó a querer más... siempre más. Cuando yo salía de viaje, insistía en acompañarme, a pesar de que le había advertido que eso no siempre sería posible... que a veces sus viajes eran rápidos. Kate necesitaba todo su séquito: su doncella, un mayordomo que se asegurara de que siempre hubiera flores y champán en su suite, y su cocinero. Necesitaba estar en el centro del escenario, pero conmigo, a veces el trabajo era lo primero y no podía acompañarla a los restaurantes, al teatro, a las fiestas...

-se detuvo y añadió con tono cansado-: Era como una niña privada de sus juguetes. Se sentía sola... y yo la descuidé. Era joven y quería disfrutar de la vida... conmigo o sin mí.

-Por favor -lo interrumpió Alice-. No tienes por qué decirme todo eso.

-Creo que sí -la miró a los ojos por un momento-. Has hecho una pregunta y ahora debes escuchar la respuesta... completa, si quieres comprender -desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño, como si experimentara un intenso dolor-. Fue en una de esas fiestas a las que no pude asistir donde Kate empezó a probar en serio la droga que al fin la mató -suspiró-. Yo sabía que antes había experimentado con ella, pero Kate me juraba que sólo tomaba pequeñas dosis y que ya lo había dejado. Yo me encontraba absorto en un negocio... trabajaba día y noche... jamás reconocí los indicios de advertencia -terminó de beber su vino y dejó la copa en la cesta-.

Tal vez no quería verlos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, me encargué de que se sometiera a un tratamiento. Kate lloró, me abrazó, me juró que jamás volvería a suceder. Según ella, era sólo que se encontraba tan aburrida... -echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tenso-. Yo deseaba tanto creer lo que decía...

Me culpé por dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, para entonces había comprendido que lo que ambos esperábamos de nuestro matrimonio era totalmente diferente. Pero aún creía que un hijo salvaría la crisis... que daría un propósito a nuestras vidas. Luego me dijo que su antiguo agente la había llamado... que tenía un papel importante -su voz era dura como la roca y Alice se quedó conmovida al ver su expresión sombría-. Me dijo que yo tenía mi vida y que debía dejarla a ella que viviera la suya. Que en el futuro habría mucho tiempo para tener hijos, si aún queríamos tenerlos. Mientras tanto, le habían aconsejado que no dijera nada en público acerca de nuestro matrimonio -hizo una pausa y continuó-: No pudo decir algo que hiriera más mi orgullo, mi sentido de la familia -rió con amargura-. Me enfurecí, discutimos y ella se fue. Durante un tiempo tuvo el éxito que había soñado, pero nunca fue suficiente. Siempre ansiaba una nueva sensación... una nueva excitación... y había una forma segura de conseguirla. Alice lo escuchaba con atención, conmovida. Él continuó:

-Se sometió a un tratamiento para curarse de su adicción. Aunque estábamos separados y casi éramos unos extraños, al principio yo pagaba todo. Después lo hizo su compañía productora, hasta que ya no pudieron confiar en ella y la despidieron. Kate me llamó... me dijo que se estaba hundiendo... que había alquilado una cabaña en la montaña mientras se recuperaba, que necesitaba estar sola -dejó escapar un gemido-. La encontraron en la habitación de un hotel una semana después. No se encontraba sola... pero ninguno de sus... compañeros se presentó.

-iOh, Dios! -exclamó Alice.

Jasper volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia ella y la miró.

-Te preguntarás por qué te he contado esa historia... por qué te he hablado de cosas que esperaba haber sepultado para siempre. Es para que comprendas por qué debo proteger a mi familia... impedir que cometan los mismos errores que yo cometí -se encogió de hombros con expresión cínica-. Claro, me dirás que Isabella no es Kate, que mi mujer llevaba consigo las semillas de su propia destrucción. Pero no es tan sencillo –se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño cerrado y continuó-: Cuando eres joven, crees que el amor lo resuelve todo... que puede derribar las barreras de la educación, de la cultura y vencer todas las dificultades -movió la cabeza-. Yo sé que eso es mentira. Tenía dinero y poder, pero no pude ofrecerle a Kate lo que ella quería, ni salvarla de lo que al fin eligió -se quedó callado un momento y después prosiguió-.Y no permitiré que hieran a Edward como me hirieron a mí... verlo tratar de acercarse a tu hermana a través de un abismo cada vez más grande de amargura y desavenencias.

Alice pensó en los sentimientos que reflejaba su voz: cólera, tristeza, una inmensa desolación. Había tal soledad, tal aislamiento en Jasper, que la joven sintió un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de que las cosas que le había dicho eran muy diferentes de su propia experiencia, el instinto de ofrecerle algún consuelo era abrumador.

Se arrodilló a su lado y pronunció su nombre. Después, al poyar una mano en su hombro, sintió los músculos que se tensaban bajo su contacto y el estremecimiento que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

De pronto, Jasper se volvió hacia ella y, con una mirada ardiente, la besó. Alice correspondió a su beso, entreabriendo los labios para permitir la urgente insistencia de su lengua. Su primera respuesta cohibida no tardó en convertirse en apasionada y se olvidó de todo. Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, como si tratara de fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo. El beso se prolongó, borrando la realidad hasta que sólo les quedó una leve conciencia de sí mismos y una necesidad que no podían negar.

Alice respiraba el aliento de Jasper, absorta en los acelerados latidos de su corazón, Cuando él con su peso la obligó a echarse hacia atrás, tumbada sobre la esterilla, no pensó en resistirse. Alzó las manos para abrazarlo... para reclamarlo como su hombre y para ofrecerse a él como su mujer. Por un momento, Jasper se irguió, con la respiración agitada, y la miró a los ojos. .

-Matia mou -murmuró con voz ronca y se inclinó hacia ella.

Impaciente, le arrancó la parte superior del bikini y le acarició los senos desnudos, alzándolos para que sus labios pudieran explorarlos mejor. Alice sintió que sus pezones se endurecían en una respuesta sensual y la felicidad de esa intimidad la invadió como una cálida oleada. Jasper saboreó un rosado pezón, arrancándola un gemido de placer.

-¿Te gusta esto, pequeña mía? -rió sobre su piel.

-Oh, Dios, tú debes saberlo... -gimió Alice.

-Sí -declaró él, satisfecho-. Ahora lo sé -empezó a besarla de nuevo, excitándola de manera inexorable-.

Tócame, agape mou -le pidió con voz ronca-. Necesito sentir tus manos en mí.

Ella le acunó la cara entre las manos y después lo sujetó de los hombros, arqueando el cuerpo mientras él la acariciaba en una lenta exploración, delineando el valle entre sus senos, su vientre, sus caderas. Por dondequiera que sus manos se movían, su boca las seguía saboreándola como si ella fuera un exquisito banquete preparado para su deleite.

Alice se movía inquieta y de su garganta escapaban leves gemidos de impotencia mientras trazaba sus propias sendas de caricias, deslizando las manos a lo largo de su cuerpo musculoso. Sentía en su interior un calor tan intenso como el del sol que brillaba encima de ellos y un dolor tan profundo como el mar. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba totalmente a merced de necesidades que antes jamás había imaginado. Las barreras que había erigido habían caído y estaba experimentando un mundo nuevo de sensaciones y anhelos.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Jasper le había deslizado la parte inferior del bikini, hasta que acarició el sedoso centro de su femineidad, arrastrándola a una espiral de ciega aceptación. «Es Apolo», pensó aturdida, cuyo sol la rodeaba y estaba dentro de ella, devorándola, consumiéndola. Sintió su dureza entre sus muslos, buscándola.

Por un momento, sus tensos músculos internos se resistieron a la penetración y dejó escapar un sollozo. Jasper inclinó la cara y se apoderó de su boca, ahogando el gemido, murmurando tiernas palabras para calmarla mientras lenta y pacientemente la incitaba a relajarse de nuevo, a entregarle su último secreto. Ya dentro de ella, la estrechó con fuerza por un momento, mientras sus labios la calmaban con suave sensualidad hasta que Alice se acostumbró a la máxima intimidad.

Después, todavía sin prisa, empezó a moverse con suavidad, incitándola a unirse a él, a formar un eco de los eternos ritmos de la pasión, tan desconocida para ella y no obstante tan familiar.

El placer empezó a extenderse lentamente en el interior de Alice, como una flor en primavera, incitándola a una respuesta más profunda. Se aferró a él clavándole los dedos en los hombros sudorosos y enredando las piernas alrededor de su cintura, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera a su ritmo. Todo su ser, mental y físico, ahora estaba concentrado con una fijeza casi maravillosa en el fluir de esas nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba en su interior.

Con cada poderoso movimiento de Jasper, sentía que la llevaba más cerca de alguna meta sin nombre, pero alcanzable, impulsada sólo por el instinto, buscando a ciegas una suspensión del intenso torbellino de anhelo que él había creado en ella. De pronto vibraron todas sus terminales nerviosas. Con la respiración acelerada movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras su boca pronunciaba palabras de necesidad, de súplica.

-Sí -la voz de él pareció llegarle desde una gran distancia-. Sí, agape mou.

Alice sintió que se estremecía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, con un temblor dulce, ardiente; inefable, que se difundía y cobraba ímpetu apoderándose de ella, arrastrándola hacia una espiral de intenso deleite. Podía oír sus gemidos, su propia voz ronca como si fuera la de una desconocida, a medida que la espiral se intensificaba hasta hacerse casi insoportable, manteniéndola al borde de una sensación en la que jamás había soñado siquiera.

Entonces, cuando pensó que ya no podría soportarlo más, que iba a morir, la espiral se rompió y ella quedó libre, con el cuerpo convulsionado por temblores tan poderosos como un terremoto y la mente destrozada por la exquisita liberación.

Mientras trataba de respirar y de recobrar la cordura, oyó que el ritmo de la respiración de Jasper cambiaba a uno más apresurado. Vio cómo inclinaba de pronto la cabeza hacia atrás, con los músculos -del cuello tensos y una expresión de angustia en el rostro. Después sintió, como un fuego sedoso, la ardiente realidad de su clímax.

Ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos y los dos yacieron satisfechos; mientras sus estremecidos cuerpos- se calmaban hasta que al fin se quedaron en paz.

**Uffff este es sin duda mi capitulo preferido quien no sueña de estar con Jasper en una playa desierta y entre sus brazos ajajaj aparte poniéndonos serios nose si notaran que él está comenzando a abrirse hacia Alice al contarle lo de Kate, es muy triste por cierto, espero les haya gustado nos estamos acercando a la recta final y me gustaría que dejen comentarios para saber si siguen aceptando la historia saben que sus reviews son lo que me motivan para actualizar más rápido gracias a las que siguen la historia un beso nos leemos.**

**LuzWhitlock**


	11. Reencuentro y desencuentros

_** Hola hoy les traigo un nuevo capi de esta adaptación que espero les guste y comenten perdonen la demora porque tendría que haberlo subido ayer. Como siempre esto es una adaptación y los personajes que se ven involucrados en la historia son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 11**

TE quiero. Alice oprimió los labios sobre la piel húmeda y caliente del hombro de Jasper, conteniendo las palabras que resonaban en su mente y cantaban en su corazón. Palabras, se recordó que él no desearía escuchar de labios de ella... jamás.

Ese pensamiento acabó con la celestial euforia que había seguido a los momentos de éxtasis. Hasta ese instante, había estado descansando en sus brazos, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, disfrutando del contacto de sus dedos, que acariciaban indolentes la curva de su cadera. Ahora se movió inquieta al recobrar la conciencia, que puso sobre aviso a sus otras emociones, recordándole con implacable claridad lo mucho que se había apartado de las pautas de moralidad y sentido común que ella misma se había fijado. Se sentó bruscamente y buscó su bikini con manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué sucede? -Jasper se irguió, apoyado sobre un codo, y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada -declaró la chica, pero se corrigió a toda prisa-. Se está haciendo tarde, eso es todo.

-¿De verdad eso es todo, matice mou? -le sujetó la barbilla con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara

-Creo ver en tus ojos algo que me dice que te arrepientes de lo sucedido.

-Pues bien, no te preocupes -la voz le tembló cuando se apartó de él-. No creo ser la primera que se deja llevar por tu fabulosa técnica y recupera el sentido común cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

-¿Crees que yo lo planeé todo? -la miró fijamente-. Permíteme recordarte que fuiste tú quien me pidió que te trajera.

-No lo he olvidado -repuso ella con amargura-. «Los dioses enloquecen primero a aquellos a quienes desean destruir». He debido recordar eso.

-¿Enloquecer? -Jasper movió la cabeza-. Creo que fue la mano del destino lo que nos trajo aquí hoy.

-No creo en el destino -pensó que había dicho eso antes, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ahora el destino había castigado su falta de fe con la más cruel de las venganzas. Alzó la barbilla y añadió-: Me dijiste que podrías poseerme cuando quisieras. Debe de ser maravilloso saber que eres infalible.

-No digas tonterías -le pidió él con repentina brusquedad-. Debes creerme, Alice, no pretendía que sucediera esto.

-Oh, sí, te creo -tratando de recuperar el control; habló con tono desdeñoso-. Dos demandas de paternidad en una familia sería demasiado, incluso para ti.

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? -preguntó Jasper en voz baja,-. ¿Las consecuencias legales... y financieras?

-¿Qué otra cosa? -de pronto se sintió cansada y a punto de llorar-. En primer lugar, por eso vinimos aquí, para discutir de eso -se mordió el labio-. Hasta que tú, por supuesto, me desviaste de mi propósito con tanta habilidad.

Jasper recogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

-Entonces tal vez será mejor que nuestros abogados se encarguen de las futuras discusiones -declaró con tono severo-. Así no habrá ningún peligro de que intervenga algún... factor personal.

«Nuestros abogados», se dijo Alice, aturdida. Pensó en el anciano señor Cranshaw, que se había hecho cargo de todo después de la trágica muerte de sus padres. ¿Sería capaz de entablar la batalla legal que con toda seguridad entablarían los asesores jurídicos de la familia Whitlock? No lo creía.

Porque, aún no sabía, por supuesto; lo que había sucedido en la villa Apollo durante su ausencia. Todos daban por sentado que si Edward recuperaba la memoria, seguiría amando a Bella y reconocería a su bebé. Pero nada era seguro en ese horrible mundo cambiante. Quizás, después de todo; él final prevalecería la influencia de Jasper sobre su hermano. Edward podría decidir que no podía permitirse el lujo de ignorar los planes que tenía Jasper para su futuro.

«Vine aquí a ayudar y lo único que he conseguido es, empeorar mil veces las cosas... no sólo para Bella, sino también para mí», pensó. Era terrible pensar en la posibilidad de un futuro como madre soltera. Pero, ella se lo había buscado.

El solo contacto de la boca de Jasper sobre la suya, el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, había bastado para que se olvidara de su determinación, despertando en ella una necesidad que iba más allá de la lógica y del sentido común. Y a pesar de cuáles fueran las consecuencias, tendría que vivir con ellas. De cualquier forma, su vida estaba destrozada, reconoció con desesperada claridad. De alguna manera, tendría que empezar de nuevo e ignorar a esa despreciable criatura que se encontraba a merced de sus apetitos físicos, para volver a ser la persona fría y sensata que siempre había sido.

«Si es que puedo, si esa joven todavía existe. ¿O es que ahora me he convertido, ni más ni menos y para bien o para mal, en la mujer de Whitlock?», se preguntó apesadumbrada.

Hicieron el viaje de vuelta en silencio. Alice iba sentada en la proa, mirando hacia adelante. El mar había adquirido una tonalidad más oscura y el aire parecía inmóvil y casi amenazador. ¿O era sólo su imaginación y su propia tensión interior?

Había supuesto que Jasper la llevaría de vuelta a la casa de la playa, pero en vez de eso hizo virar el Cálliope hacia el embarcadero de la villa Apollo. Cuando se volvió hacia él y lo miró con expresión interrogante, vio que dejaba a un lado unos binoculares y fruncía el ceño.

Sintió que un temblor de aprensión recorría todo su, cuerpo. Mirando hacia adelante, distinguió difícilmente una figura en el embarcadero, que movía los brazos tratando de llamar su atención.. «Es Yannis», pensó y tragó saliva. Además, no recibiría un premio por adivinar el motivo de esas frenéticas señales. Irguió los hombros y se preparó mentalmente. Jasper ya estaba furioso, pero cuando se enterara de que ella lo había engañado... Sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón y en silencio rezó para que de alguna manera todo saliera bien.

Cuando llegaron al embarcadero; Jasper le arrojó una cuerda a Yannis y el hombre empezó a hablar en griego, muy excitado. Jasper lo escuchó tenso, con la boca apretada. Cuando Yannis se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, Jasper asintió y se volvió hacia Alice con los párpados entornados y una expresión de silenciosa acusación. Impotente, la chica le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando. Jasper bajó de la lancha de un salto y Yannis y él echaron a correr por el estrecho sendero que llevaba a la villa.

Alice no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos. Las hojas y las ramas espinosas de los arbustos le impedían avanzar y se le enganchó el vestido en una espina. Tiró de él y siguió corriendo. A lo lejos, escuchó el retumbar de los truenos.

Se avecina una tormenta», pensó histérica. Necesitaba llegar a la villa antes de que estallara. De repente el sendero dio paso a una escalera de roca y los subió de dos en dos, casi sin aliento. Delante de ella vio un destello de color azul turquesa y comprendió que era la piscina. Cruzó entre los últimos arbustos, con la garganta seca, sintiendo los apresurados latidos de su corazón.

La escena tenía lugar en la terraza. Edward estaba sentado en un sillón, con la pierna fracturada encima de un taburete. Bella estaba de pie a su lado, con una mano entre las de él. Su serenidad, su felicidad, su sentido de pertenencia mutua eran casi tangibles.

Alice se detuvo con un nudo en la garganta y a punto de llorar. Pensó en la imagen tan hermosa que ofrecían allí, juntos. Estaba segura de que Jasper podría ver eso y los perdonaría. Pero su expresión no era nada compasiva, según advirtió con una punzada de dolor. Estaba furioso, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la boca apretada.

Alice pensó que él era un hombre poderoso y su cólera podía ser destructiva, mientras que Edward y Bella eran jóvenes y vulnerables. Ella deseó interponerse entre ellos, como si fuera un escudo.

-Así que mi pequeño hermano ha recuperado la memoria -murmuró Jasper en inglés-. Gracias a Dios.

-Sí -respondió Edward en el mismo idioma-. Y además de agradecérselo a la providencia, también debes darle las gracias a Bella, que muy pronto va a ser mi esposa - sus palabras eran serenas y medidas. Alzó la mano de Bella y la oprimió contra su mejilla, con un gesto de genuina posesión y de ternura; luego añadió mirando muy tranquilo a Jasper-. Espero, Jasper, que nuestro matrimonio cuente con tu bendición. Debo advertirte que de cualquier forma se llevará a cabo, sin importar lo que tú decidas.

-Entonces no has recuperado el sentido común, junto con la memoria. Es una lástima -el tono de Jasper era sereno.

-Jasper -intervino Rosalie, que había permanecido en la sombra cerca de las puertas en compañía del doctor Cullen y de la ansiosa Eleni-. Bella nos ha devuelto a Edward... como si fuera un milagro. Debes aceptar su amor, aprobarlo... y darle la bienvenida a Bella en nuestra familia.

-Guarda silencio -repuso Jasper sin volverse siquiera para mirarla-. Ve a tu habitación, Rosalie. Jamás te perdonaré por haber tomado parte en esto, y a ti tampoco, Emmet -agregó cuando Rosalie, sumisa

En contra de su costumbre, se llevó una mano a la boca y entró en la casa.

-Fue un riesgo que me vi obligado a correr por el bien de Edward -le informó Emmet en voz baja-. Siempre pensaré que ha merecido la pena. Pero ahora tu hermano debe descansar.

-Por supuesto -replicó Jasper con expresión tensa y miró a Bella-. Yannis te llevará de vuelta a la casa de la playa, thespinis. A ti... y también a tu hermana.

-No -Edward movió la cabeza y replicó con tono decidido-. Bella se quedará aquí. Mi error fue permitir que se apartara de mi lado y perderla de vista.

-Y mi error fue perderte de vista a ti.

El tono con que Jasper pronunció esas palabras era áspero, pero se acercó al sillón y se inclinó para abrazar a su hermano. Durante un largo momento permanecieron abrazados, en silencio.

Alice ahogó un sollozo. Sobre el mar un relámpago iluminó el horizonte, seguido casi de inmediato de un trueno. Vio que Edward se ponía de pie con ayuda de las muletas, mientras Bella lo miraba preocupada, y luego entraban en la villa. Alice se quedó sola con Jasper y la inminente tormenta.

-Vaya una conspiración -su tono era engañosamente lacónico-. Me pregunto una cosa... ¿hay alguien que no haya estado metido en esto, aparte de Yannis y Eleni?

Alice se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

-Yo no quería engañarte, pero por lo visto no había otra forma de darles una oportunidad a Bella y a Edward.

-Y yo cal en la trampa que me tendieron tus encantadoras manos -murmuró él y sonrió desdeñoso-. Te felicito, fuiste muy... convincente en tus esfuerzos para atraer mi atención... incluso hasta el punto de hacer el máximo sacrificio -movió la cabeza con un gesto de cínico asombro-. ¿Se puede pedir algo más a la devoción de una hermana?

Su voz la hirió como un latigazo y la joven retrocedió.

-No fue así y tú lo sabes.

-¿No? -alzó las cejas-. Entonces dime como fue, querida, con esos ojos de santa y ese cuerpo de pecadora.

«Te quiero. Quise compensarte por todo tu dolor, por tu soledad. Y ahora debo soportar las consecuencias, porque no puedo decirte eso», pensó Alice, apesadumbrada.

-¿Y bien? -insistió él con falsa amabilidad-. Estoy esperando.

-Hablas como si yo de alguna manera hubiera planeado... -se interrumpió bruscamente y se ruborizó al ver que Jasper se estaba riendo de ella.

-No, agape mou. Olvidas algo. Eso fue de lo que tú me acusaste. La pérdida de tu inocencia fue un golpe maestro. El seductor, obligado a escuchar los amargos reproches de su víctima -su tono era cada vez más burlón-. Una consumada actriz para añadir a mi colección; jamás lo habría creído.

Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo y el trueno retumbó más cerca.

-Me preguntaba qué era lo que me ocultabas, matia mou -prosiguió él, implacable-. Y ahora lo sé... la corrupción detrás de esa máscara de virtud. La mentira detrás de la apariencia del candor. No me sorprende que no quisieras que te mirara a los ojos.

Alice se sentía abrumada por la proximidad de la tormenta. El aire era denso y le resultaba difícil respirar.

Se dio cuenta de que Yannis había vuelto y esperaba las órdenes de Jasper, con las manos en las caderas. Unas órdenes que la llevarían a la casa de la playa y que la alejarían de él para siempre. Allí era donde todo había empezado, pensó angustiada, y allí era donde todo terminaría con aspereza, amargura y malos entendidos. La rueda había girado, completando el círculo.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras -murmuró con voz ronca-. Yo creí que hacía lo mejor y te suplico que no castigues a Bella por mis errores. Sólo recuerda... ella llegó al lado de Edward cruzando un abismo... y lo trajo de vuelta a la seguridad -se volvió y se alejó, caminando casi a ciegas, cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Alice dobló una blusa blanca de algodón, la dejó encima de la maleta y luego recorrió la habitación con la mirada, revisando los cajones vacíos. No guardaba el menor rastro de su breve estancia allí. En la casa reinaba el silencio. Soula había ido a visitar a su hermana a una aldea cercana y Yannis había llevado a Bella y a Edward a cenar a una romántica taberna.

-Ven con nosotros -le había suplicado Bella-. Querida, no puedes pasar sola tu última velada aquí.

-Sí que puedo -había explicado Alice, sonriente-. Querida, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Recuerda que debo tomar el primer transbordador.

A pesar de las protestas de Bella, Alice había insistido en volver a Inglaterra antes de la boda.

-No puedo seguir poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la señora Strathmore -había respondido-. Y necesito mi trabajo. Además, ahora que Edward puede caminar con las muletas, irás al continente a conocer al resto de la familia.

-Sí -Bella había sonreído con gesto burlón-. Creo que las tías que viven en el Peloponeso son imponentes.

-Muy pronto las tendrás comiendo en tu mano le había asegurado Alice-. Y antes de que te des cuenta, estarás casada.

A despecho de sus valerosas palabras, lo último que deseaba era estar sola esa noche, y sin embargo, acompañar a Edward y a Bella y presenciar su felicidad era más de lo que podía soportar.

La noche de la tormenta, Alice había vuelto a la casa de la playa y había recorrido todas las habitaciones, pues no podía conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera relajarse. Se había sentido nerviosa, en contraste con su tranquila serenidad a la mañana siguiente, y en vano había esperado noticias o mensajes de Jasper.

Las cosas que él le había dicho, su mirada de desprecio, parecían quemarle la conciencia y se había sentido casi aliviada cuando se enteró por Rosalie de que se había marchado a Atenas.

-Espero que su Victoria lo ponga de mejor humor había comentado Rosalie con amargura-. Casi no me dirige la palabra. Por supuesto, está contento por Edward, pero no soporta pensar que estaba equivocado.

-No creo que eso suceda con mucha frecuencia había replicado Alice con tono mordaz, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar cuando la imagen de Jasper, desnudo con una belleza griega entre sus brazos, cruzó por su mente.

-Bien -había exclamado Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya cambiará.

Alice decidió que no contendría el aliento en espera de que eso sucediera. Jasper jamás la perdonaría por haberlo engañado, pero bajo aquellas circunstancias, ella había creído que el riesgo merecía la pena. Sin embargo, lo que le resultaría imposible perdonar era la creencia de que ella lo había engañado sexualmente, de que había utilizado su cuerpo como señuelo para que le hablara de su relación con Kate.

«El me abrió las puerta de su pesadilla íntima, y ahora me odiará por eso», pensó desolada.

En una ocasión, en aquellos primeros días en que todavía albergaba alguna esperanza, había divisado el Calliope en la bahía y por un momento había pensado que se dirigía hacia la casa de la playa. No fue así; la embarcación rodeó el promontorio hasta que Alice la perdió de vista.

Se preguntó si alguna vez lograría encontrar la fortaleza emocional necesaria para volver a Grecia y asistir a la boda, una vez que ya había decidido marcharse de Karthos. Quizás para entonces habría ordenado de nuevo su vida y ya no le dolerían tanto los recuerdos. Aunque eso dependería en gran parte de si estaba esperando un hijo de Jasper o no, pensó desolada.

Se miró en el espejo y examinó con expresión crítica sus ojeras y sus pálidas mejillas. «No hay la menor duda, Alice Brandon, estás hecha un desastre», se dijo.

Se sobresaltó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Luego oyó el ruido de unos tacones sobre el suelo de mosaico y de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dar paso a Rosalie, que entró despeinada y sin aliento.

-Alice -exclamó histérica-. Debes ayudarme, salvarme de Jasper -y se echó a llorar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Alice miró más allá de ella, esperando ver a un vengativo Jasper persiguiéndola.

-Jasper ha vuelto de Atenas hace una hora... tal vez más -le informó Rosalie entre sollozos-. Estaba muy callado... extraño. Me ha mandado llamar... y me ha dicho que me quedaré con mis tías hasta que él organice mi matrimonio -en su hermoso rostro había una expresión de angustia-. He discutido con él, pero no ha querido escucharme. Me moriré en el Peloponeso. De hecho, prefiero morir antes que casarme con un desconocido que él haya elegido para mí.

-No puedes hablar en serio -repuso Alice.

-Sí. No podría vivir sin Emmet. Y Jasper pretende echarlo de aquí... arruinarlo porque desobedeció sus órdenes respecto a Edward.

-Estoy segura de que no lo ha dicho en serio -la tranquilizó Alice y de alguna manera logró llevar a la histérica joven a la cocina para que bebiera una taza de café.

-Tú no lo conoces bien -replicó Rosalie-. Jasper es duro como una roca... como el hielo -la miró suplicante-.

¿Vas a ayudamos, verdad?

-Creo que soy la última persona a quien escucharía tu hermano -declaró Alice con un suspiro.

-No me refiero a que hables con él -exclamó Rosalie, impaciente-. Quiero irme de Karthos... irme contigo a Inglaterra. Después, Emmet podrá ir a buscarme y nos casaremos. Jamás volveré a ver a mi hermano.

-No creo que lo hayas pensado bien -murmuró Alice-. Además, yo me iré por la mañana...

-Lo sé -Rosalie señaló su bolso-. Tengo mi pasaporte y también dinero. Eso no será ningún problema.

-También está el pequeño problema de la reserva del billete de avión -le recordó Alice con tono seco.

-Soy una Whitlock -declaró Rosalie con gesto altanero-. No tendré problemas para conseguir un billete.

«Y yo seré la que me quede en la pista del aeropuerto», pensó Alice, irónica.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes cuando llegues a Inglaterra? -le preguntó.

-Me alojaré en tu casa -replicó Rosalie al momento-. Podrás ocultarme cuando Jasper vaya a buscarme... como sé que lo hará.

Alice pensó que aquello parecía el escenario de una pesadilla.

-Sabes que él se preocupará mucho y que también se enfurecerá -le advirtió Alice-. No puedes tratarlo así. Vuelve y habla con él, Rosalie. Dile que eres muy desgraciada, explícale por qué. Tal vez te comprenda mejor de lo que tú crees. Pero un enfrentamiento no te ayudará y tampoco una huida.

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a ayudarme? -Rosalie se puso de pie de un salto.

-No serviría de nada que hiciera lo que me pides. Yo sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas y ya he causado bastante daño -Alice trató de hablar con serenidad-. De verdad, creo que deberías volver a la villa Apollo.

-Jamás -estalló Rosalie-. Él me encerraría en mi habitación hasta que nos fuéramos al continente.

Por un momento, Alice llegó a pensar que Jasper tendría razón si hacía eso.

-¿Él sabe dónde estás ahora?

-Por supuesto que no -aseguró Rosalie, desdeñosa-. No lo sabrá hasta mañana, cuando me haya ido.

-Entonces vuelve a tu casa... y consúltalo con la almohada -le aconsejó Alice-. Mañana los dos estaréis más calmados y os sentiréis más dispuestos a ser razonables.

-No -replicó airada la joven griega-. Si tú no me ayudas, haré las cosas a mi manera y por mí puedes irte al diablo -le lanzó a Alice una última mirada furiosa y salió de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Alice, corriendo detrás de ella.

-Lejos de aquí... ahora mismo -respondió la joven por encima del hombro-. A donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

-Por favor, antes habla con Jasper -le suplicó Alice-. De lo contrario, lo haré yo.

-No lo creo -el tono de Rosalie era triunfante-. Aquí no hay teléfono y tú no tienes coche. La distancia es

muy grande para que vayas a pie y para cuando llegues, yo me habré ido... para siempre.

-Maldición -estalló Alice con expresión frustrada cuando el coche de Rosalie desapareció de su vista.

Sabía que debió haberla detenido de alguna manera. Rosalie era muy capaz de conducir hasta el puerto y tomar el último transbordador a Zakynthos, desde donde había vuelos regulares a toda Europa- Le resultaría muy fácil desaparecer. De pronto sintió frío. Rosalie quizás fuera una joven decidida y voluntariosa, pero había recibido una educación demasiado protectora y eso la hacía muy vulnerable.

«No puedo permitir que desaparezca, pero tampoco puedo seguirla... al menos, no a pie», pensó frenética y sin embargo, debía hacer algo. Jasper ya tenía una pésima opinión de ella y nada podría cambiar eso, pero no podía permitir que Rosalie siguiera un camino que la llevara a la autodestrucción.

Alice ya había deducido que las reglas que se aplicaban en Grecia a las mujeres eran muy diferentes que las que se aplicaban a los hombres. Y la huida de la hermana de Whitlock haría que todo el mundo empezara a murmurar. Si Rosalie quebrantaba esas reglas, por muy irrazonable que eso le pareciera a un extranjero, el orgullo y el prestigio de la familia Whitlock resultarían perjudicados, tal vez de forma irreparable. Rosalie y Emmet se convertirán en exiliados y jamás podrían volver a la isla.

«No puedo permitir que eso suceda», pensó. Desde la terraza, podía ver las luces de la villa Apollo al otro lado del mar. Se veían muy cerca, pero ella sabía que eso era una ilusión. Sin embargo, por mar la distancia era mucho más corta que por tierra. El mismo Jasper se lo había dicho, cuando las cosas iban bien entre ellos.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pensando. Había nadado con regularidad en la bahía y sabía que allí no había corrientes peligrosas. Si nadaba despacio, podría conseguirlo. No se lo pensaría más. Corrió a sacar de la maleta su traje de baño azul de una pieza y se lo puso. Era el que usaba para nadar en las piscinas de Inglaterra.

Ignorando sus nervios, dejó su bata y sus sandalias al pie de los escalones y, después de aspirar profundamente, corrió hacia la orilla del mar.

_**Rosalie tiene carácter igual que su hermano. Pobre Alice siempre la meten en problemas! Como ya ven Edward ya recupero la memoria y se reencontró con su amada. El próximo cap es el último de la adaptación, así que me gustaría ver sus comentarios y prometo actualizar el sábado. Me gustó mucho compartir esta historia de mis favoritas con ustedes. A propósito muchas gracias a las que comentan y siguen la historia un beso.**_

_**LuzWhitlock**_


	12. Final

**Hola como están hoy es un día agridulce para mi xq les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación pero a la vez es el final de la misma y es un poco triste que se termine. Espero les guste y dejen comentarios. Como siempre esto es una adaptación y los personajes que se ven involucrados en la historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 12**

SINTIO la frialdad del agua contra su acalorada piel. Alice avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó hasta el pecho y luego empezó a nadar con energía, pero sin apresurarse. De alguna manera, nadar por la noche era una experiencia muy diferente. El agua oscura resultaba misteriosa, llena de murmullos y de movimiento. Una vez sintió que algo la rozaba y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero recordó los bancos de peces que podía ver a la luz del día. Incluso pudo haber sido un alga, o simplemente su imaginación.

Decidió que tan pronto como se sintiera cansada, flotaría de espaldas hasta haber descansado lo suficiente como para seguir adelante. En ese momento brillaba la luna en lo alto, cómo un amistoso farol iluminando el camino que la llevaría al lado de su amante... de su enemigo.

Cambió de estilo y empezó a nadar a braza, avanzando con facilidad en el agua. En ese momento tenía la impresión de que había hecho un verdadero progreso y al fin las luces de la villa Apollo se veían más cerca. Pensó que debía de estar más allá del punto de donde ya no podría regresar y, nerviosa, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

«No pienses en eso», se amonestó. «Concéntrate en tu respiración y mueve los brazos y las piernas de forma correcta, para aprovechar al máximo cada movimiento», se decía con insistencia. Por lo menos, eso era lo que decían todos los profesores de natación. Pero necesitaba algo más que la teoría para llegar a su meta esa noche, algo así como una buena dosis de suerte, pensó tratando de orientarse. En ese momento, observó consternada, que su punto de destino le parecía más remoto. Quizás estuviera condenada a nadar toda la eternidad, como una infortunada sirena, mientras que la villa Apollo y Jasper permanecerían fuera de su alcance.

Era absurdo lo que había hecho, pensó al darse cuenta de que cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener su primer ritmo. Pero luego se dijo que no debía pensar en eso; no sólo era una actitud derrotista, sino también peligrosa. De alguna manera debía seguir adelante, no tenía otra opción.

Le habían arrebatado de las manos todas las opciones desde el momento en que llegó a Karthos; ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Desde el primer día se había convertido en un juguete del destino. Y si se hundía en el mar, ese mar oscuro como el vino, también sería cosa del destino. Y resultaría tan fácil... Sentía cómo sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a cansarse y entonces recordó lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

«Jasper», pensó aturdida, y continuó nadando a pesar de su agotamiento. Tenía que verlo; debía decirle... algo, lo que fuera. Lo importante ahora era verlo, escuchar su voz, tocarlo una vez más-antes de irse, antes de que su antigua vida monótona se cerrara sobre su cabeza como el mar_

En su mente, le pareció oír que la llamaba, que la instaba a seguir adelante. Con los ojos cerrados y los

brazos y las piernas pesados como el plomo; concentró todos sus nervios, todos sus músculos, hasta su último vestigio de voluntad en sobrevivir.

Al principio casi no vio la luz, era sólo una mancha borrosa a través de sus párpados cansados, pero a cada brazada parecía aumentar y crecer hasta que al fin le pareció que inundaba el universo. Y también oyó unas voces, eran voces masculinas, que gritaban algo.

Sus brazos rozaron algo sólido; madera, según comprendió aturdida, y después algo se apoderó de ella y la alzó del agua hacia la luz. Emitió un grito al sentir el dolor de sus músculos. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, se encontró tumbada en la cubierta del Calliope y vio a Jasper inclinado hacia ella.

-¿Qué has hecho? -le preguntó él con voz ronca, pálido-. En el nombre de Dios, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás loca?

Alice quería alzar una mano y borrar su gesto preocupado, su ceño fruncido: Su corazón parecía gritar: «Te quiero», su boca trató de pronunciar las palabras. Oyó su propia voz como si le llegara desde una gran distancia.

-Rosalie ha huido. Tú... debes impedirlo y después se desvaneció.

Estaba de nuevo en el mar y el agua se agitaba a su alrededor, la atraía hacia el fondo, rodeándola. Hasta que ya no podía respirar... y luchó por salir a la superficie.

-No te muevas, pedhi mou. Ahora estás a salvo.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y vio el rostro serio de Jasper. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en una cama, envuelta en mantas. Por eso había tenido la sensación de que no podía moverse.

-Debes descansar... entrar en calor -murmuró él-. Debes obedecer las órdenes de Emmet.

-¿Emmet? -Alice frunció el ceño cuando empezó a recordar-. ¿Él está aquí? Pero…

-Está abajo con Rosalie -Jasper-hizo una pausa-. Por lo visto, ella fue a buscarlo después de dejarte a ti y él la trajo de regreso hasta aquí.

-Oh, gracias a Dios -Alice sintió en los ojos el escozor de las lágrimas-. Por favor... no te enfades con ella. Es tan desgraciada...

-¿Sí? -Jasper alzó las cejas en un gesto interrogante-. Pues la última vez que la vi, sonreía y bebía champán para celebrar su compromiso.

-¿Su compromiso? -Alice se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

-Con Emmet, por supuesto -Jasper la mies fijamente. -¿O creíste que yo estaba tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de lo que sucedía?

-Pero Rosalie dijo que tenías planes para ella... un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Sólo quería probarla -le confesó Jasper y se encogió de hombros-. Quería saber si en realidad amaba a Emmet, o si sólo estaba disfrutando del drama de una aventura secreta. Él es demasiado bueno... como hombre y como amigo... para estar a merced de los caprichos y las fantasías de una joven, en caso de: que sus intenciones para con él no fueran serias -esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Pero al ver que estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo para vivir con él una vida de penurias en el otro extremo de Europa, tuve que creer en su sinceridad –dejó escapar un suspiro y después continuó con tono seco- Sólo espero que él sepa lo que se lleva -sonrió burlón-.

Así que de nuevo el amor ha triunfado sobre la adversidad, Alice. Creo que deberías sentirte feliz, es otra victoria para ti.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso -protestó la chica, repentinamente cohibida al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda debajo de las mantas-. Pero me alegro de que todo haya resultado bien para ellos -añadió rígida-.

Incluso a pesar de haber nadado en vano durante tanto tiempo.

-Ah-, sí -murmuró él. Hizo una pausa y ella pudo sentir que la tensión vibraba en el aire-. Eres una pequeña tonta. ¿No sabes que podías haberte ahogado?

-Sí, lo pensé... varias veces -sonrió temblorosa-. Pero debía hablar contigo... advertirte cuáles eran las

Intenciones de Rosalie.

-¿Esa fue la única razón? -preguntó él después de un largo silencio.

-No había otra forma de llegar a tu lado -respondió evasiva al sentir que la invadía una oleada de traicionero rubor.

-No es eso lo que te he preguntado, mana mou, y tú lo sabes -replicó Jasper moviendo la cabeza.

No soportaba la idea de verte sufrir de nuevo se apresuró a declarar Alice-. Sabía que si Rosalie te confesaba sus sentimientos, tú la comprenderías.

-Tuviste más fe en mí que en ella -comentó Jasper con expresión hosca.

-Tal vez nadie vea las cosas con suficiente claridad cuando está enamorado -murmuró la chica sin mirarlo.

-No -convino él, pensativo-. ¿Así que... arriesgaste tu vida sólo por el bien de Rosalie?

-No... Del todo -suspiró-. No quería irme... con todos esos malos entendidos entre nosotros.

-Dime algo -Jasper le sujetó la barbilla con una mano y estudió su rostro ruborizado-. Cuando fuiste conmigo a Marynthos... y después... ¿lo hiciste sólo para que tu hermana pudiera reunirse con Edward?

-No -respondió ella-. Por lo menos... no te habría impuesto mi compañía cómo lo hice... pero si tú me lo hubieras pedido, me habría ido contigo -se detuvo, confundida y avergonzada-. Verás, tú siempre tuviste razón. Yo... podrías tenerme cuando quisieras, pero no quería reconocerlo -rió apesadumbrada-. Después de todo; me convertí en otra de las mujeres de Whitlock.

-Me halagas -respondió él con tono irónico y la soltó-. Me anotaré otro triunfo y nos despediremos como amigos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

¿Lo que yo quiero? Te quiero... con todo mi corazón, mi espíritu y mi cuerpo», quería gritarle Alice, pero sólo dijo:

-Por supuesto... espero que podamos ser amigos. Quizás algún día te darás cuenta de que Bella y Edward son felices y reconocerás que el fin justificaba los medios.

-Pensaste que yo estaba furioso porque me habían engañado -comentó Jasper-. Pero eso sólo era una parte. Estaba asustado, Alice. Temía que si Edward recobraba la memoria, yo pudiera perderlo -se detuvo un momento, mirándose pensativo las manos-. Verás, Edward y yo tuvimos una discusión antes del accidente. Yo le dije cosas terribles... condenando a tu hermana. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso... ni tan decidido. Declaró que iría a buscarla y que yo no podría hacer nada para impedírselo, y que si su matrimonio con ella significaba una ruptura entre nosotros, la aceptaría -hizo una pausa y después continuó-: Los dos estábamos furiosos.

Sabía que él pensaba conducir hasta el muelle para tomar el transbordador... debí impedírselo... tratar de calmarlo. No estaba en condiciones de conducir y yo lo sabía... pero lo dejé ir -se le quebró la voz-. Cuando vi su coche destrozado contra un árbol y a Edward desplomado sobre el volante, comprendí que jamás podría perdonarme por eso -su voz se convirtió en un murmullo-. Temía que cuando mi hermano recobrara la memoria, sólo recordara la cólera, la amargura. Durante mucho tiempo he sido responsable de Rosalie y de él, más como un padre que como un hermano. Supongo que quise protegerlos... demasiado.

-Yo sentía lo mismo con Bella. -le confesó Alice-. Puedes creerme, no me sentí nada contenta cuando ella me habló de Edward.

-Lo entiendo, pedhi mou. Tal vez los dos... los subestimamos -inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás-. Incluso llegué a pensar que mientras Edward tuviera la mente en blanco me pertenecería... que de nuevo volvería a depender de mí. Detestaba mi egoísmo... mi cobardía.

-Pero en realidad no tenías nada que temer murmuró Alice.

-No -reconoció él-. Edward ha sido generoso, y también tu hermana -le tornó una mano y estudió sus dedos, como si quisiera grabar su imagen en su memoria-. Si yo hubiera podido elegir, no habría encontrado una esposa mejor para él. Ahora... lo comprendo.

Alice se mordió el labio, a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Usted también sabe ser generoso, kyrios Whitlock.

-Debo disculparme, kyria Brandon -sonrió al escuchar ese tono formal, pero en sus ojos había una expresión seria.

-Y ahora es mi turno -Alice tragó saliva-. Es cierto que ese día acepté la propuesta de Rosalie de mantenerte alejado de la villa durante todo el día, pero sólo porque creía que no tenía otra elección. Sin embargo, me sentí terriblemente mal cuando tus amigos fueron tan amables conmigo. Descubrí que quería que ese día fuera algo real, sin fingimientos... sin una agenda oculta.

-¿Y fue real? -la voz de Jasper de pronto se endureció-. ¿Cuándo estuvimos juntos como un hombre y una mujer solos, sin nada, excepto nuestra mutua necesidad? ¿O fue otro fingimiento más... y compasión?

-¿Compasión? -repitió ella, desconcertada-. Oh, Dios, ¿de verdad crees que me comporte así... que me entregué a ti... sólo porque sabía que tu matrimonio había sido un desastre? -movió la cabeza-. Veo que no me conoces muy bien.

-Eso es algo que pretendo cambiar, se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó; haciendo estremecer a Alice con un anhelo sensual-: ¿A dónde crees que me dirigía en el Calliope esta noche, agape mou, cuando te saqué del mar?

-No lo sé -replicó ella, insegura.

-¿No? -sonrió con una ternura que ella- nunca antes había visto en su rostro-. A la casa de la playa, Alice. A suplicarte que te quedaras de rodillas, si era necesario.

-Creía que te habías ido a Atenas para alejarte de mí -murmuró la joven con voz ahogada.

-Y así fue -sonrió él, burlón-. Pero estuviste a mi lado cada momento de esa interminable semana, invadiendo mis pensamientos por el día, torturando mis sueños por la noche, a pesar mío.

-¿Y también a pesar de Victoria? -preguntó ella, maliciosa.

-Una información de mí querida hermana, sin duda -murmuró Jasper, resignado-. Sí, querida, a pesar de Victoria, que no pareció disfrutar de mi compañía una noche que la invité a cenar. Sin embargo, no sé cuál de los dos se sorprendió más cuando me oía mí mismo decirle que no volvería a verla. Ese momento fue como un catalizador.

Entonces comprendí lo que antes había tratado de negar con tanta desesperación -le enmarcó la cara entre sus manos-. Que te quiero, matia mou, mi dulce joven que me entregó la inocencia que veo en sus ojos.

-Oh, Jasper -sollozó Alice.

-Escúchame, agape mou. Cuando Edward me llamó a Atenas para decirme que planeabas irte mañana, cancelé todas mis reuniones de negocios y tomé el primer avión de vuelta. No podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así entre nosotros. Quería verte... decirte lo que sentía... pedirte que olvidáramos todas las asperezas, toda la desconfianza, y que empezáramos de nuevo -le apartó de la frente un mechón de cabello, todavía húmedo-.

También necesito saber, querida mía, si tú puedes amarme.

Ella lo miró sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes y los labios trémulos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que perdí la batalla, kyrie. ¿Por qué crees que nadé como nunca lo he hecho en toda mi vida, si no era para estar a tu lado?

Él se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Luego, con un gemido, se tumbó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos con tanto cuidado como si fuera de porcelana, entonces empezó a besarla en el cabello, la frente y los ojos.

-En realidad lo supe ese día, cuando te vi acunando el bebé de Charlotte -murmuró Jasper-. Entonces comprendí de pronto lo mucho que deseaba verte con nuestro propio hijo en tus brazos.

-Es un deseo que tal vez se te conceda antes de lo que piensas -respondió Alice, maliciosa.

-¿Te inquieta la posibilidad?

-No, pero por si acaso, creo que a partir de ahora será mejor que no haga demasiado ejercicio.

-Sí, será lo mejor. ¡Santo Dios! -gimió-. iY pensar que he podido perderte!

-Nunca -rió ella con gesto provocativo mientras apartaba las mantas y veía el fuego en sus ojos esmeraldas-.

Querido Jasper, es el destino. Nací para ser la mujer de Whitlock.

-No -murmuró-Jasper cuando se inclinó hacia ella para besarla y acariciarla-. La esposa de Whitlock.

**FIN**

**Sniff Sniff y se terminó… :'( espero les haya gustado tiene un lindo final el par de Hermanitos Whitlock se quedo con las hermanitas Brandon y bueno tmb Rosalie pudo quedarse con Emmet que era el hombre que amaba. Alice no va a ser una más de las mujeres Whitlock sino la esposa del sexy griego Jasper! Qué envidia jajaj.**

**Bueno pongámonos serios antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron un tiempito para comentar o agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas a las que leyeron y no comentaron tmb en si a todas las que estuvieron del otro lado de la pantalla muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, como dije al finalizar iba a poner los datos del libro y son estos: La historia se llama A la Orilla del Mar y es de una de mis escritoras favoritas la Sra. Sara Craven ;) les recomiendo sus obras son muy lindas e interesantes. Relacionado con eso tengo ganas de realizar una nueva adaptación y me gustaría saber si van a seguir acompañándome? Me gustaría que si! Ahora si me despido otra vez muchas gracias les mando un beso enorme nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto!**

_**LuzWhitlock**_


End file.
